


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by Azela



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Solo, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azela/pseuds/Azela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Gan's aunt sends him 12 days of gifts for Christmas. They're always the same gifts, but this year she has added a little twist to each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

Gan hurried up the stairs, grateful to be away from his father. They had spent all of dinner fighting over women who would make good wives and why Gan couldn’t just pick one. But Gan didn’t want a wife and he certainly didn’t want to marry a woman he had just met. In the end his father had given him till the New Year to find a wife or he would do it for him. Fuming, Gan had left the room screaming that he would never marry and his father could keep the throne for all he cared. 

“My lord,” a servant called, hurrying to catch up with Gan. Gan stopped and turned to glare at the young man. The servant stopped a few feet away, cringing at the look. “Lady Gwen has sent you a gift. It is waiting for you in your room.”

Gan made a frustrated noise and threw up his hands. He spun back around and stormed towards his room. His aunt Gwen always sent him twelve days worth of presents starting a few days earlier then the traditional start of Christmas. When Gan was younger she told him that some people liked opening a few of their presents before Christmas and that was why  
she gave them to him before the day. She insisted on doing it every year, sending him the same damn gifts from that that horrible song. 

Though he always happily accepted the gifts, Gan wished she would stop. As a child it delighted, but as he got older the excitement wore off and he never knew what to do with all the geese, hens, leaping men and dancing ladies. He assumed that once they were dismissed the fowl were either released or cooked and the men and women returned to their lives.  
Pausing outside the room, Gan debated whether or not to just shoot the partridge and cook it with the pear sauce he made after chopping down the damn tree. Gan shook his head and opened his door. He blinked when a bright light blinded him and music filled his ears. He stepped into the room and shut the door, staring at the pear tree. Despite the cold  
December weather, the tree was filled with ripe fruit just waiting to be eaten.

A young man was prancing around the room, his dark skin shimmering in the light. He had a flute in one hand and he was playing it merrily while he danced. The only thing absent from the room was the partridge.

“What in the world had aunt Gwen sent me?” Gan asked aloud.

The music cut off and the man turned his catlike eyes on Gan. It was then that Gan noticed the animalistic features and the pointed ears that Gan had only heard about in bedtime stories.

“Welcome,” the man said, turning to Gan and opening his arms wide. His skin shimmered with a hint of silver and his smile revealed shockingly white teeth. “Are you the owner of this lovely room I have been so kindly placed in?” the man asked, prancing towards Gan.

“You… you’re a fairy,” Gan replied. The fay jumped towards him, landing lightly on the tips of his toes, leaning towards Gan. 

“You are correct young human. You may call me Faun.” He gave a little spin and danced around Gan. “I have answered you, now you must answer me.”

Gan swallowed hard and nodded, “yes, this is my room.”

“And a lovely room it is,” Faun replied, leaping back towards the tree. “I was worried at first. When that lady chose my pear tree she had asked me to stay a partridge, but that would be boring.”

“My aunt chose you?” Gan asked, fighting to keep his eyes from wandering lower on the fay’s naked body.

“Of course she chose me, I am a joy,” Faun replied, playing a quick tune on his flute. He danced back towards Gan and took his hand, pulling him forward. “It’s no fun if you just stand there and watch.”

Gan stumbled forward, forced to grab onto Faun so he didn’t fall over. “But I don’t understand,” Gan jerked back when Faun’s body slid against his. His stomach clenched and his body immediately reacted. Faun paused in a twirl and stared at Gan, his arms over his head and his right leg pointed behind him. Any ballet dancer would be jealous of the fay’s beauty. 

Swirling grey eyes looked over Gan curiously. Gan studied the fairy’s long face, his silver hair flowing over his shoulder. Gan realized that Faun hadn’t stopped moving, he had merely slowed his movements so much that you wouldn’t notice them unless you looked at him hard. 

“The young lord is uncomfortable,” Faun sang. “He holds a secret no one knows,” a smile spread across the fay’s face, “but I know.”

“Know what?” Gan whispered. As if time fast-forward, Faun moved to the other side of the room in the blink of an eye. He slid between the long curtains and peaked his head out the other side. 

“I know your secret,” Faun whispered.

“I have no secret,” Gan replied defensively.

“Little prince shouldn’t tell little lies,” Faun taunted, leaping out from the curtain and spinning towards Gan. “You enjoy the pleasures of a man.” He stopped in front of Gan, their faces inches away.

Gan’s green eyes widened and his heart began to pound in his chest. “I- I don’t… I’ve never been with a man.”

“I did not say that,” Faun smiled, inching closer. “I said you enjoyed the pleasures of a man.”

“But how can I enjoy them if I have never been with one?”

“You look.” Gan gasped when soft fingers slid under his shirt. “You imagine and when you are alone, you touch yourself.” Gan closed his eyes, unable to suppress a shiver when Faun’s hand flattened against his chest. “The little prince is breaking a rule. Humans don’t allow men to touch men or women to touch women. What a shame.”

“Which is why we should stop,” Gan grabbed Faun’s hand and pulled away.

“Why, little lord?” Faun pulled his hand back only to grab Gan’s shirt when Gan released him.

“Fay are fun, I am fun. I will show you fun and pleasure,” Faun whispered.

“And what if someone hears? What if someone walks into my room?” Gan whimpered mournfully. 

Faun laughed merrily and snapped a finger. “Now no one will disturb. The little lord will enjoy himself, as will I,” Faun’s smile stretched across his face as he spoke. 

“How do I know this isn’t a trick? How do I know you won’t kill me?” Gan breathed. 

“Little lord has heard too many stories about the dark fairies,” Faun replied, tilting his head and sliding their noses together. “I am a light fay, I only do good. I promise not to trick and not to kill. Only to pleasure if you say yes.”

Gan swallowed hard. He felt his cock begin to lengthen and his skin tingled wherever Faun touched. He didn’t know if he was under a spell, but he badly wanted Faun to have him.  
“Yes,” Gan whispered. 

“Good,” Faun leapt away, taking Gan’s shirt with him. “Little lord agrees, little lord must play.” Faun grabbed Gan’s hand and began spinning him in circles. Gan found himself naked and pressed against Faun’s body as they spun around the room. 

“Little lord does not like to play,” Faun sang as the spun around the pear tree. 

“I have no time to play and my name is Gan.”

“Gan,” Faun replied, stopping mid turn and causing Gan to stumble. “Gan is not a name. Gan is not a word. Your mother insulted you with a name like Gan,” Faun scowled.

“It’s a nickname,” Gan replied, taking a step back. “My full name is Cadogan.”

“Cadogan,” Faun repeated the name over and over. “The Irish form of a Welsh name. Means glory in battle.” Faun paused a moment before nodding. “It suits the little lord.”

“Thank you,” Gan replied.

“Good, now we move to the bed.” Faun moved like a blur as he grabbed Gan and tossed him onto the large bed. Gan huffed, scrambling backwards when Faun followed after him. Faun grabbed his legs and pulled him towards him. His smile widened when his fingers buried into Gan’s blond hair. “Little lord will enjoy.”

Faun’s mouth covered Gan’s in a kiss that spread passion through Gan’s body like wildfire. Gan breathed heavily through his nose, reaching up to slide his hands over Faun’s shoulders. 

“Little lord is a virgin,” Faun singsong when he moved away.

“To men, yes, but I have bedded women before,” Gan replied, sounding insulted.

“But I am no women.” Faun waved his hand and produced a bottle out of thin air. “Drink this and it will help ease the pain you will feel.” Gan looked between Faun and the bottle, shaking his head. “I promised no tricks, I give you no tricks. Too much pain will ruin the fun. Little lord has no fun, this must be fun.”

Gan stared at the purple bottle for a moment longer before reaching up and taking it. He pulled off the top and took a small sip. It tasted sweet and he gulped down the rest of the bottle. “Good little lord, he wants to feel pleasure and I will be gentle,” Faun whispered.

He leaned forward and kissed Gan again. Gan let himself relax into the mattress, letting Faun control the kiss. He moaned when Faun’s tongue poked between his lips. Gan groaned when he opened his mouth, letting his tongue curl around Faun’s. 

“Little lord is enjoying himself,” Faun whispered approvingly, nudging Gan’s chin. Gan tilted his head back, sliding his hands over Faun’s back and moaning when Faun sucked on his neck. He continued to kiss lower on Gan’s body, causing Gan to relax further. 

Gan slid his leg up, letting Faun’s body settle on top of his. He could feel Faun’s cock against his thigh, growing longer the more they touched. Gan desperately wanted to reach between them and touch he fay, but he refrained in fear of ending things long before they started. Gan dug his fingers into Faun’s shoulders when the fay ran a tongue flicked over his nipple. He forced himself to bite off a small cry when Faun’s mouth latched onto his nipple.

“No, no,” Faun jerked back and ran a finger over Gan’s lips. “They will not hear you,” he whispered, pointing to the door. “But I wish to hear you, make noise for me.”

Gan nodded and Faun ducked his head, taking the nipple back into his mouth. Gan writhed as Faun’s tongue teased his nipples to tight peaks. He arched up into Faun’s body, moaning when his cock rubbed against Faun’s stomach. Faun hummed in approval, dragging his teeth over Gan’s ribs. Each bite sent a sharp, pleasurable pain through Gan’s body. He began to whimper as Faun kissed lower. 

“Patience, little lord, you will get what you want,” Faun laughed merrily, kissing Gan’s hip. He pushed Gan’s legs wider, his swirling eyes taking in Gan’s smooth skin. “I will taste you and then I will touch you and then you will enjoy my cock.”

Gan let out a slow breath, thinking about the Fay’s cock moving inside him. Faun said it would hurt, which was why he made him drink that bottle. He wondered if he would like it and what Faun would do if he didn’t. Uncertainty settled in his chest and he pushed up, ready to stop the Fay from moving further.

His fears and uncertainty was ripped from him when Faun’s lips encircled the head of his cock. Gan arched off the bed, a small cry tearing from his throat. His hands fisted in the sheets and he dropped back onto the bed. Faun’s lips slid slowly down Gan’s cock, his tongue sliding over the pulsing vein.

“Oh God,” Gan whispered, his toes curling as he lifted his hips. His blue eyes slid closed and he pressed a hand to his stomach, sliding it towards his cock and Faun’s mouth. He traced Faun’s lips, feeling his cock slide between them. His fingers traced up Faun’s cheek, feeling them hollow as he sucked, before burying them in his hair. 

Gan’s attempts to keep quiet failed when Faun took him down his throat. His moans grew louder as his pleasure built, turning into small cries. Gan’s stomach clenched and his hand gripped Faun’s hair tightly. A scream tore from his lips when he suddenly lost control. His body arched off the bed as he came in Faun’s mouth. Every inch of his body trembled a Faun continued to suck him.

He dropped heavily back onto the bed and he groaned when Faun’s lips tightened around his cock and sucked harder. “Faun, please,” Gan whimpered, pushing at Faun’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, little lord.” Faun’s laugh sounded like chimes blowing in the wind. “You’re sweet, like sugar on my tongue.”

Gan huffed a laugh, reaching for Faun. “What now?”

“We are not done, little lord,” Faun whispered, leaning down to kiss Gan’s lips. “Rest, I need to find some oil.”

“There is some in the washroom,” Gan pointed to another door. Faun smiled and hopped off the bed, leaping to the other room. Gan laughed at the fay’s enthusiasm and pushed up onto his elbows. His body felt relaxed and his mind had finally cleared after several days of internal struggle. The only think he felt he had to worry about now was what Faun was going to do with him next.

“The little lord is very happy,” Faun sang, jumping lightly on the bed. He slid his hands between Gan’s legs and pushed them apart. “Is he happy to know there is still more?”

“Yes,” Gan sighed, sliding his hand around the back of Gan’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Ahh, but the little lord is afraid it will hurt,” Faun smiled softly, sliding between Gan’s legs. His features were starting to become more fay then human and Gan was awed by his otherworldly beauty. Faun wrapped a hand around the back of Gan’s knee and pushed his leg up. “It will hurt, but the pain will pass and I will be gentle.”

Gan nodded, his green eyes watching Faun’s hand. It was entertaining to see the fay so relaxed and gentle one moment and then jumping around the room seconds later. It made him wonder if all fay were like that.

A finger probed his entrance and Gan sucked in a breath between his teeth. His entire body tensed and he squeezed his eyes closed. “No tensing,” Faun soothed, circling his finger around the resistant muscles. “Too tense, too tight, more pain,” he sang.

Gan forced himself to relax and took several deep breaths. His body yielded to Faun and he slid his finger slowly into the prince. “So soft,” Faun breathed, sliding his finger in and out. “So warm, so tight, can you feel me?”

Gan blinked his eyes open and he looked up at the Fay. Faun’s eyes were closed and he looked like he was engulfed in pleasure. “Searching for the spots,” he muttered in a singsong voice. 

Gan shifted his hips, pulling his other leg up and opening himself more for the fay. Faun whispered to himself as he poured oil onto another finger. Gan winced when the second finger entered him, but he managed to keep himself relaxed. 

“Pain will fade, little lord,” Faun reminded him, sliding his two fingers deeper. Gan could feel Faun’s fingers spread inside him, stretching the muscles and sliding over his silky skin. Gan gasped and his hips jerked when the tips of Faun’s fingers brushed over a sensitive spot. “Found a spot,” he sang. “Find another, make the little lord writhe, make him want my cock.”

Faun continued his little chant as he added another finger and found several more spots that made Gan moan. His fingers pushed deeper, hitting something that made Gan cry out and jump of the bed.

“The little lord is ready,” Faun laughed, withdrawing his fingers. He poured more oil onto his hand and covered his cock. Faun smiled, guiding his cock forward. Gan reminded himself to breath, the wait making his body start to tense. Faun whispered soothing words, rubbing his cock over the tense ring of muscles. 

Even though Gan knew it was coming, Gan still jerked when Faun’s cock breached him. “Calm,” Faun reminded, rubbing Gan’s stomach as he continued to slide forward. He leaned forward and licked up Gan’s chest and neck, pressing their lips together. 

Faun paused when his hips met Gan’s. Gan shifted uncomfortably and his nose wrinkled at the discomfort and stretching. “Uncomfortable?” Faun smiled, sliding his hands up Gan’s thighs. 

“A little, yes,” Gan shifted, trying to ease the pressure.

“It will get better,” Faun assured, leaning down to kiss Gan again as he pulled slowly out. The first few thrusts were frustrating and uncomfortable and Faun had to shift several times before Gan was able to relax and accept Faun into his body. 

“See, better,” Faun whispered, sliding his tongue over Gan’s neck. Gan groaned, tilting his head back. The slow slide of Faun’s cock was starting to feel good and Gan lifted his hips to give Faun more room to move.

Faun murmured soft words as he moved in a slow rhythm, picking up speed the more Gan opened for him. Gan’s small moans turned to desperate mewls of pleasure and he reached for Faun, pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Little lord,” Faun whispered, a small smile spreading across his face. The speed of his hips increased and the head of his cock brushed over every spot his fingers had found moments before. Faun’s hips snapped forward twice, driving hard into Gan’s body, hitting the spot deep inside him that made him arch off the bed.

Gan writhed, crying desperately for more. Faun dragged his lips over Gan’s shoulder as he shifted again, driving deeper. Gan’s heart raced in his chest and his hands clutched at every inch of skin he could find. He curled his legs around Faun’s hips as he writhed in pleasure, pulling the fay closer. 

Cold oil dripped onto Gan’s cock, followed by a warm hand. “So close,” Faun whispered, stroking Gan’s cock.

Gan pried open his eyes and looked up at the fay. Gan was covered in sweat, his breathing had and his heart racing, but the fay looked like he was taking a leisurely stroll. His dark skin glittered silver and every hair on his head was placed perfectly as it slid over his shoulder. Not even Gan running his hands through the silver locks could misplace them. His breathing was slow and steady and when Gan placed a hand on his chest, his heartbeat was steady. The fay hadn’t even made a noise, but Gan knew they were both sharing the pleasure equally. 

Faun’s hand moved faster over Gan’s cock and Gan could feel his body tightening. He fought to hold off his orgasm, but Faun refused to let him. With his free hand, Faun roughly pinched one of Gan’s nipples and twisted it harshly. The pain mixed strongly with the pleasure, pushing Gan past his breaking point. He came with a loud shout.  
Every muscle in his body tensed, his back bowing as he came. Hot come splattered across his chest and he clutched desperately to the cock buried deep inside him. Faun gave a small gasp, his hips snapping forward as he filled Gan with heat. Gan moaned at the feel of Faun’s come sliding out of him and dripping onto the sheets. Faun gave one last hard thrust before pulling out of Gan. He leaned forwards, gently pressing their foreheads together.

“Such a free and happy little lord. You need more of this.” Gan opened his mouth to ask how Faun would manage that, but he couldn’t get enough breath in his lungs. “Shh,” Faun whispered, gently kissing Gan’s lips. “Just relax and I will make everything better.”

Faun moved off the bed and towards the bathroom. This time he walked and Gan’s heart ached to see the Fay dance again. Faun was beautiful when he danced and there should never be a time that he didn’t do it. 

Faun returned with a towel, moving towards the pear tree. He plucked a pear off it and gently kissed it. As he moved back to the bed, he took a small bite, his eyes fluttering. He slid the towel over Gan’s chest and held out the pear for Gan. “Eat this and it will give you beautiful dreams.”

“I only want to dream of you,” Gan whispered. Faun smiled softly, pressing the smooth skin of the fruit to Gan’s lips. Gan took a small bite, moaning softly. The pear was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted before. The juice was sweet, the fruit soft and all of it sent Gan spiraling back to the ecstasy he had felt only moments before. The two shared the fruit until it was finished, Faun kissing his lips when they were done.

“Sleep, little lord,” Faun whispered, kissing Gan again. They shared several slow kisses before Faun pulled away.

“You won’t be here when I wake will you?” Gan asked, his eyes feeling heavy.

“Sleep,” was Faun’s only answer. He gently kissed Gan’s eyes, forcing him to close them. Gan didn’t want to sleep if his wonderful Fairy wasn’t going to be there in the morning. His body had other plans and thought he fought; he was dragged down into a sated sleep.


	2. Two Turtle Doves

Gan sat quietly in the snow-covered garden, watching his breath frost in front of him. He had spent the morning fighting with his father again, all of it ending in more threats. Gan’s stepmother tried to step in and stop the fighting, but like always, she sided with Gan’s father and made everything much worse. The fight ended when Gan told his father that he didn’t care about the throne or taking a wife and stormed off again.

His stepmother had tried to follow him, stating that it was his duty to his country to find a wife that would bare him an heir. Gan had to swallow down his remark about her own failed duty to her husband. He knew bringing up her inability to bare a child would only hurt her, something he didn’t want to do to a woman who had stepped in and took over raising him after his mother died. So he brushed her off and headed for the garden. 

His father’s threats had only darkened his mood further. He had woken that morning to an empty bed, Faun nowhere to be found and the magnificent pear tree dead in the center of his room. The meek sight sent Gan into a rage and he had thrown the pear tree into the fire, crumpling to the floor as he watched it burn.

It had been a wonderful night, one Gan could only remember in secret. Gan had been tempted to send someone to search for the fay, but he knew Faun would never be found. Gan also had no good reason to find him, at least not a reason that wouldn’t send him to the guillotine. 

When his father had asked about his aunt’s gift, Gan was forced to give him a vague answer. In truth it had been the greatest gift he had ever been given. It was also the worst gift he had been given. Never again would he have a night like it again and his body desperately craved the touch of another man. 

Tonight would bring another gift and Gan was certain it would not be another fairy. Gan remembered from the stories told that fay mark their lovers to keep other fay from touching them. Gan hadn’t found a mark, but there was something about the feel of his body that made him believe a mark was there. 

Gan shifted, feeling the slide of sore muscles and he smiled sadly. It had been a good night, one Gan would dream about for years. Gan’s fingers tightened on the book in his hands. It was a collection of Christmas tales his mother used to read to him when he was a child. It was one of the only books he still had from his mother’s collection and he cherished it dearly. It was the only book he reread every year during the holidays since he had learned to read. 

The book was worn, its green cover warped from being handled over the years. The pages of the book had turned yellow and several had begun to fall out. Gan had planned on starting it while he was in the garden, but a breeze had threatened to tear the book apart. 

Now that his intended distraction was useless, he couldn’t keep his mind from wandering. Pulling off his thick cloak, Gan let the cold air seep into his bones to deter the heat growing from the memory. When eh was finally shivering uncontrollably, Gan slipped his cloak back on and headed towards the palace. He needed to find peace for his raging mind and he intended to do that hiding in the library. 

A young servant stopped him at the front door, looking nervous as he bowed. Gan assumed his father was searching for him to further discuss what had been said this morning. “Your aunt’s second gift has arrived. It is waiting for you in your room, my lord.” Gan thanked the servant, but did not turn towards his room. 

He continued towards the library in hopes of settling his mind before his second gift disappointed him. Unfortunately his salvation in the library was short lived when his father found him at the window, reading his mother’s book. The conversation started with his mother’s book, but it quickly turned to wives and the yelling began again. 

Gan eventually got away from his father and retreated to his bedroom, barricading the doors once inside. The soft ‘turr’ of the two turtledoves drew Gan’s attention to the two birds perched on a stand in the same spot the pear tree sat the night before. Gan scowled at the birds and moved towards his bed. He frowned when he dropped onto to. The sheets had been changed and Gan could no longer smell the sweet scent of Faun, or the tangy scent of sex. 

He curled into a ball, clutching his mother’s book to his chest. He no longer wanted to read, he just wanted to wallow in his misery and guilt. He knew he would one day be king and he would gladly take the throne and rule to the best of his abilities. He had several plans to change unjust laws his father had put in place and help those who were suffering from over taxing. He also wanted his kingdom and father to accept him, something he knew would never happen. 

The flapping of wings drew his attention and he glanced at the two birds that had landed on the footboard. They ‘turred’ softly at him and he scowled again. They weren’t even pretty to look at. They were small and n ugly brown that reminded him of sticky clay used to make bricks. Their eyes had a ring of red around them and their long necks were the perfect length for wringing.

“Go back to your stand,” he hissed. “I don’t want to be bothered.” The two turtledoves ‘turred’ louder and Gan growled. He sat up quickly and pointed accusingly to the birds. “Go back to your stand and keep quiet or I’ll have you cooked and served for dinner.”

That only made the doves cry louder and Gan growled again. “Shut up!” he yelled, chucking a pillow at them. The two birds scattered, one landing on the floor, the other slipping between the curtains of the window.

The dove on the floor began to ‘turr’ again, but it suddenly changed to a loud laughter. Gan rolled onto his side and stared at the edge of the bed. He jumped when red hair appeared over the side of the bed. Gan sat up when large green eyes cleared the edge and looked up at him.

“The little lord is grumpy again. Mael, do you hear? The little lord is grumpy again!” the man called out.

“I would hardly call him a little lord when he is both taller and older then you.” A second man stepped out from the curtain, pushing his black hair out of his face to reveal piercing blue eyes. His sharp jaw gave him a slightly predatory look. A look Gan wouldn’t compare to the turtledove he was a moment ago. “Let him be, Teg.”

“But he told us,” Teg protested, crawling onto the bed. Both men were naked, something that shocked Gan even after last night. “Faun told us he would be grumpy,” Teg giggled. “I didn’t believe him. Little lord pent a night with Faun, he should be happy, not grumpy.”

“You heard his father,” Mael replied. “I would he upset too if I had a father if I had to hear that every day, regardless of the amount of nights I spent with Faun.” The other man reached the bed and grabbed Teg when he reached for Gan. 

“Faun sent the two of you?” Gan asked, scooting backwards when Teg reached for him. 

“No, your aunt did,” Teg laughed, sounding like a delighted child. 

“Faun spoke to us about your night together. He mentioned that you deserved more pleasure and that you would be tense when we met you. He asked that we help you relax,” Mael explained. 

“Faun told us you were a virgin,” Teg shrieked with laughter as he rolled around on the bed. 

“Teg,” Mael scolded, swatting Teg’s behind. “I’m sorry, my lord, he doesn’t know when to hold his tongue.”

“You’re not fairies?” Gan blurted, unable to come up with anything else to say.

“No silly, we are shifters,” Teg giggled, rolling onto his back and sprawling across the bed.

“I don’t understand,” Gan whispered.

“We will explain later,” Teg jumped up and threw himself at Gan. “After we have spent the day in bed!” Teg laughed louder, tugging at Gan’s clothes. 

“Teg,” Mael said sharply, grabbing Teg and yanking him off the bed. “I’m sorry, please let me explain.” He dropped Teg on the floor and took a seat on the bed. He scooted closer to Gan and slid his fingers over Gan’s cheek. 

“We are shifters, we have the ability to turn into animals. Your aunt came to us and asked if we would turn into turtledoves for her nephew. Teg and I agreed and last night Faun came to speak to us. He said you were forced to suppress your feelings for men and that you would be killed if others knew. He told us he placed a spell on your room so no one would hear if we took you to bed. He said he wanted you to be happy and to enjoy the pleasures you want.”

“Faun told you to have sex with me?” Gan breathed, his stomach clenching in excitement and nerves.

“He told us you would be sore and that you might prefer to watch instead of join in,” Mael explained, his calloused fingers sliding over the back of Gan’s neck. 

“Not true,” Teg slithered onto the bed, his curly red hair sticking up everywhere. “Faun told you to taste his cock.”

“Enough, Teg,” Male hissed, his voice low and menacing. Teg shrank back and even Gan cringed. His blue eyes widened slightly and guilt flashed through his eyes. “It’s your decision, my lord,” Mael said, turning back to Gan. “We won’t do anything you don’t want us to do.”

“I am sore,” Gan whispered. He desperately wanted to join thee two me, but his morals were winning out. Would he be considered a whore if he slept with these men only a few hours after sleeping with a different man. Was that even considered when it was with a fairy?

“No one will judge you for indulging in your pleasures,” Mael whispered. Teg rolled towards Gan, his green eyes softening as he nodded. He slowly reached out and touched Gan’s knee. 

“Thank you,” Gan sighed. “But I might just watch and let my body rest.”

“Feel free to join us if you want,” Mael smiled. He curled a finger under Gan’s chin and lifted his face to kiss him gently. 

“I want to kiss the prince,” Teg grunted, tugging at Gan’s trousers. Gan smiled against Mael’s lips, deepening the kiss. They spent another minute lost in the kiss, tongues sliding against teeth and wetting the other’s lips. 

Gan pulled back first, turning to Teg and motioning him forward. Teg crawled forward, a playful smile on his lips. Teg lunged forward when Gan reached for him, crushing their lips together. The force of Teg’s body crashing into his sent Gan crashing onto the bed. Teg giggled, his chest vibrating as he pushed his tongue into Gan’s mouth. 

In an instant Teg was gone, leaving Gan breathless and aroused. Teg immediately turned to Mael, tackling him and nearly knocking the two of them off the bed. Mael huffed a laugh when Teg latched onto his neck, biting roughly at the skin. 

“Relax, my lord,” Mael advised, wrapping his arms around Teg. “Enjoy the pleasure.

Mael moved towards the foot of the bed, detached Teg from his neck and slammed him onto the bed. Teg laughed merrily and arched up into Mael’s body. Mael brought their lips together, bringing Teg’s hands up over his head and restraining them with one hand. Mael leaned forward and whispered something into Teg’s ear that made Teg smile softly. He nudged Mael’s cheek with his nose and whispered something back. Relief flashed across Mael’s face and he gave Teg a loving smile. 

Mael’s other hand dug into Teg’s hair and he jerked Teg’s head back. He attacked Teg’s neck and Teg let out a long, low moan that went straight to Gan’s cock. Mael made a show of dragging his teeth down Teg’s chest, his tongue flicking over a nipple before he bit it.

Teg moaned again, arching up into Mael’s body. His legs opened wider and he writhed as Mael continued to torture the nub. His other hand untangled itself from Teg’s hair and he slid it down to pinch Teg’s other nipple. 

“Please,” Teg whimpered, surprisingly docile compared to the ball of energy he was moments ago. Gan wondered if all magical beings were like that. But if that were true, Mael wouldn’t seem so dark and brooding. It made Gan wonder what attracted the two to each other or if they were only paired together because his aunt wanted it. 

Gan’s hand found their way under his shirt and he dragged his blunt nails over his stomach, feeling the muscles tremble. Mael continued his descent down Teg’s body, never releasing the man’s hands. Mael pulled away enough so Gan could see Teg’s cock lying erect against his hip. Mael’s own cock jutted out between his legs, the head glistening with precome. 

Mael’s tongue ran over the crease of Teg’s hip and he grabbed his leg, flipping him over in one swift move. With his hands free, Teg buried his fingers into the sheets as he slid his knees up so his ass was in the air. Mael leaned over him, kissing down hi spine.

Gan gasped when his fingers found his nipples and he gave them a small pinch. He gasped again, his cock throbbing in his breeches. Gan looked down and stared at his cock straining against the fabric of his breeches. His heart rate sped up when Teg moaned and he dragged his eyes back up to look at the other two men. Mael’s tongue was sliding against Teg’s ass, his large hands spreading him open.

Gan’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and he quickly dropped it to the floor. He fiddled with his breeches as he watched the two men. His green eyes went wide when Mael’s tongue slid into Teg’s ass. Gan’s own body clenched and he imagined that tongue sliding into him. Mael would do it if he asked.

Teg’s body rolled, his hands clenching and unclenching the sheets as he moaned. He reached behind him and gripped Mael’s black hair, holding his face against his ass. Mael responded with a growl and his fingers tightened on Teg’s thighs.

“I need your cock,” Teg groaned at the same time Gan’s hand slid into his trousers. His hand closed around the thick shaft and he slowly stroked himself. Mael didn’t move, his tongue stilled buried in Teg’s ass. Gan groaned softly, sliding off his breeches. The rough clot sent shivers over Gan’s skin and he desperately wanted to be touched. 

Mael pulled away, making a show of running his tongue over the cleft of Teg’s ass. He roughly grabbed Teg’s hair and pulled him up onto his knees. Teg’s green eyes were glazed over with lust and his cock shined with precome that leaked down from the tip, down his shaft and dripped off his balls. 

Mael cupped Teg’s chin in his hand and forced two fingers between his lips. Teg sucked on them hungrily, rolling his body so his ass brushed against Mael’s cock. Mael growled deep in his chest and roughly bit down on Teg’s shoulder. He jerked his fingers out of Teg’s mouth and shoved him forward with the hand gripping his hair. He pushed Teg’s face into the bedspread and dragged his hips up again. 

Gan shivered when Mae’s fingers pushed into Teg’s ass. Teg moaned into the sheets, shifting his hips as Mael pulled his fingers out. Mael’s blue eyes turned to Gan and he smiled at him, spreading his fingers and pushing them back into Teg.

“Stop,” Gan whispered before he knew what he was saying. Mael paused, his fingers still buried inside Teg. His hands loosened in Teg’s hair and Teg turned his head to look at Gan. He couldn’t control his hips, which were still riding Mael’s fingers. 

Gan hesitated for a moment before he moved towards Mael. Mael withdrew his fingers and reached for Gan, pulling him into his arms and kissing him deeply. Gan moaned, tasting Teg’s body on Mael’s lips. Teg shifted and Gan felt his lips kiss up his arm. 

“I’m glad you decided to join us,” Mael whispered.

“Your tongue got the better of me,” Gan teased. Mael chuckled and kissed Gan again. Teg’s hand curled around Gan’s neck and he jerked him away from Mael and crushed their lips together. Mael’s hands ran over Gan’s chest and curled around his hips, pulling him forward. 

Gan continued to kiss Teg as he lay back, resting his head on a soft pillow. Mael’s lips latched onto his side, sucking tenderly. His hands slid between Gan’s legs, pushing them open. Teg jerked away from Gan’s lips and sucked on his shoulder as he flicked Gan’s nipple. Gan gasped ad groaned, rolling his hips to find more contact. Mael’s fingers slid around his cock, his thumb running over the shaft. 

“The little lord like your tongue,” Teg laughed softly, looking up at Mael. His own tongue flicked over Gan’s nipple. “Use your tongue.”

“Yes,” Gan gasped, trying to roll himself over. He had to know if it felt as good as it looked. Mael chuckled again and released Gan’s cock. He nipped at Gan’s ass, pushing him till he was flat on his stomach. His knee pushed Gan’s legs open and he slid between them, kissing his shoulder. Gan attempted to push up onto his knees, but a firm hand on his back forced him back onto the mattress. 

Mael laid his body out over Gan’s, his cock wedging between his ass cheeks. He kissed the back of Gan’s neck, moving slowly down his body. Teg sat down next to Gan and slid his fingers through his hair while he watched Mael. Gan turned his head, his green eyes focusing on Teg’s hard cock. It was still dripping precome and a thick vein pulsed on the underside. 

Trailing his fingers up Teg’s leg, Gan wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him. It was the first time he had touched someone beside himself and the hot skin felt good in his hand. “The little lord is enjoying himself,” Teg moaned, his fingers flexing in Gan’s hair.

Mael’s hands splayed over Gan’s ass and he spread his cheeks. The first swipe of Mael’s tongue made Gan jump in surprise. The second swipe made him shiver and after the third his body was relaxed again. Mael probed his entrance, massaging the tight muscles with the tip of his tongue. “You’re tight,” he commented.

“It’s only my second time,” Gan groaned, squeezing Mael’s cock.

“You’ve only bedded Faun?” Teg asked curiously. “Haven’t you ever dominated a man before?”

“It’s not allowed remember,” Gan replied. “If I was caught doing that to a man I would be killed. Besides, Faun took me but he didn’t let me have him.”

“That is a stupid rule,” Teg grunted, twirling Gan’s hair between his fingers. He was silent for a moment, his green eyes closed. His rounded face was smooth and he looked almost childish. If Mael hadn’t said he was a year younger then Gan, Gan would have assumed he had yet to reach eighteen. “Mael,” Teg said, glancing at the other man, “should we?”

“We can,” Mael replied, plunging his tongue into Gan. Gan let out a sharp cry of surprise, the question he wanted to ask suddenly lost. He pushed his ass up, feeling Mael’s lips press against his skin and his tongue slid in and out, licking every spot he could find. Gan’s body started to shake when Mael’s tongue pushed deeper, before pulling out and sliding flat over the muscles. 

Gan worked Teg’s cock, his hand becoming slick with precome. He smiled when he worked small mewls of pleasure from Teg, squeezing his cock and making him gasp. Mael pushed at the back of Gan’s knees, sliding him up until his ass was off the bed.

A long finger slid into him, tugging on the muscles and making them stretch. Mael’s tongue continued to tease his ass as he slid his finger in and out, adding another when Gan’s body yielded to him. He tried to move his body like Teg had, rolling his hips and back to push himself closer to Mael.

“Mael,” Teg whined, prying Gan’s fingers off his straining cock.

“Not yet,” Mael grunted, wrapping his arms around Gan and pulling him up onto his knees. Gan glanced at Teg, his round face was flushed and his eyelids drooped. He was breathing hard and Gan could see a slight tremble to his hands. The head of his cock was swollen and purple and Gan was sure it was painful. 

Mael pushed a third finger into Gan’s body and Gan groaned, pushing back on Mael’s fingers. “I want to fuck you,” Mael whispered, dragging his teeth over Gan’s ear.  
“I want that too,” Gan replied breathlessly. 

“And I want you to fuck Teg while I’m fucking you.” Gan met Teg’s clouded eyes and drew in a deep breath. He swallowed hard and nodded. Teg smiled softly and leaned forward, kissing Gan’s lips. He shifted so he was laying where Gan had been a moment ago. Teg pulled his legs up, curling his hands around his shins to keep them open.

Gan barely notice when Mael grabbed the bottle of oil from where Faun had left it, he could only look at Teg. He was laid out beneath him, legs spread wide and inviting for Gan. Nerves erupted in Gan’s stomach and he tried to wiggle backwards. Mael’s resisting body was there to stop him and he slid his arms around Gan and set his chin on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, pouring oil onto his hand and reaching for Gan’s cock. 

“What if it’s not good for him?” Gan whispered, moaning while Mael stroked his cock. 

“I’m here to guide you. Besides, Teg enjoys anything so long as he’s being fucked.”  
“You make me sound like a whore,” Teg huffed.

“Seeing you laying there, holding your legs open like that does give you that look,” Mael said in a teasing tone, pushing Gan onto his hands.  
“Don’t believe him,” Teg scowled. “He had to case me for two moths before I even let him touch me.”

“He made me work for a first date, then work harder for a night in bed,” Mael huffed, the head of his cock rubbing against Gan’s entrance. “I still can’t tell you why he was worth it.”

“Because if you didn’t do it, Reeves would have and we all know life is just one huge pissing contest between the two of you,” Teg giggled.

Gan’s sharp cry of pain cut off the conversation. Teg reached for him and Mael’s hand slid over his back. He pushed forward, rocking his hips slowly. Teg’s hand rubbed his belly and he gently kissed his neck. 

“He’s got a big cock, but you’ll like it,” Teg whispered, sliding his lips over Gan’s. Gan leaned forward and kissed him deeply, burying his fingers in Teg’s hair.

Mael sat still, the head of his cock stretching Gan’s muscles. Gan shifted slightly, pushing back so more of Mael’s cock would slide into him. He knew Mael wasn’t intentionally hurting him and the pain would pass. Gan gripped Teg’s hair tightly, biting his lower lip when Mael lifted his hips to slide deeper into him. He whimpered when Mael’s hips pressed against his ass.

Teg caressed Gan’s sides until his breathing evened out and he relaxed. “Good little lord,” Teg whispered, kissing him again. “Nice and relaxed.”

Mael pulled out slowly and slid back in. The slide was smooth and tight but Gan didn’t feel any pain. “More,” Gan whispered, pushing back.

“Not yet,” Mael whispered, curling his fingers around Gan’s hips to hold him still. “Any more and you’ll come before you’ve fucked Teg.”

“Right,” Gan breathed, sliding his hand up the back of Teg’s thighs. He shifted forward when Mael pushed against him and his fingers curled around Mae’s when he took hold of his cock. He sucked in a breath when the head of his cock met yielding muscles.

He jerked back when heat surrounded him. “Keep going,” Mael whispered, pushing him forward again. Gan surged forward, breaching Teg’s body with one rough thrust. Teg grunted and Mael grabbed Gan to stop him. “Gently,” Mael chided softly, sliding his hand over Gan’s chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Gan whispered trying to pull back. Mael held him close, pushing their hips forward and sliding Gan’s cock deeper into Teg. 

“The little lord is learning,” Teg soothed, running is fingers up Gan’s arms. “It feels good. Do you like it?”

“It’s… hot and tight. Not like a woman,” Gan breathed, causing Teg to laugh.

“You’re right there,” Teg smiled. “I’ve never laid with a woman, but I hear they don’t feel the same as a man does. In fact, I hear men feel better,” he wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Ask me when we’re done and I’ll let you know,” Gan laughed.

Teg smiled, his green eyes looking to Mael. “He’s read Mael.” Mael chuckled and pulled Gan back, sliding his cock out of Teg’s body, then pushing forward again. Teg groaned, reaching down to grab his cock. Mael pulled back again, guiding Gan into a slow rhythm. 

Gan watched Teg’s eyelids flutter closed, his body start to writhe and his legs start to tremble. Gan moved his hips independently, his head falling forward when Mael fell out of rhythm with his own thrusts. Whenever Gan thrust forward, Mael would pull back so Gan would impale himself on the man’s cock when he pulled out of Teg. 

“Harder,” Teg moaned, stroking himself faster. Gan yipped when Mael snapped his hips forward, slamming into him and shoving him deep into Teg. Gan let loose like he would with a woman, bucking hard into Teg. Gan’s cries mingled with Teg as he fucked him while Mael fucked him. Mael’s fingers dug into Gan’s hips and he bit down on his shoulder. Teg arched off the bed, his body tightening around Gan’s cock. 

“Oh… holy Jesus,” Gan gasped, curling over Teg.

“Don’t stop,” Teg moaned. Gan forced himself to continue moving, his hips loosing their rhythm when Mael slammed into his prostate. Mael splayed his hand over Gan’s stomach to steady him when Teg’s body jerked off the bed.

Teg let out a loud shout when his cock erupted. His whole body tensed, clamping hard around Gan’s cock. Come shot from between Teg’s fingers and landed on his chest. Gan watched mesmerized at the come sliding down Teg’s fingers. Mael pushed him forward, changing the angle and driving deeper into Gan. Gan couldn’t stop his hips and he tried to pull away.

“Don’t stop,” Teg whispered, lifting his hips and encouraging Gan to keep moving. Gan followed Mael’s movements. He focused on his own body and his own need as Mael’s hands slid over his chest and pinched his nipples. Gan gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and just feeling.

Teg’s body was hot and it still clenched around him as he moved. Gan whimpered and he clutched at Teg’s hand. A hand slid down Gan’s chest and fingers curled over his cock. Mael pulled Gan back so his cock slid out of Teg. “You did good,” he whispered. 

“But I didn’t finish,” Gan whispered, looking down at Teg. 

“It’s alright,” Teg cooed. “Let Mael take care of you.” He sat up and pulled back so he could turn and lay on his side. Gan gasped when Teg took his cock in his mouth, sucking him deep in his throat. Gan closed his eyes, cleaning forward and placing his hand on the headboard. 

“Come on, Gan,” Mael breathed, pressing his sweat covered chest against Gan’s back. Gan moaned, the sound of his name making his gut clench. 

“Say it again,” Gan whispered, burying one hand in Teg’s red hair. 

“Come for me, Gan,” Mael growled, his voice deep. Gan whimpered, his body tensing and his cock throbbing. Mael bucked into him, hitting his prostate and driving Gan hard into his orgasm. Teg moaned, drinking down Gan’s come like he needed it to live. Gan gripped Mael’s cock tightly, smiling when Mael gave a hoarse cry, filling Gan with his come. 

“Gan,” Mael whispered, pulling slowly out. He pulled out, shooting come over Gan’s ass. Gan nearly collapsed on top of Teg when Mael moved away. Teg sat up quickly and slid his arms around Gan, helping him lay down.

He gently kissed Gan’s lips, smiling softly. “It was nice,” he whispered. 

“Did you really like it, or are you just saying that,” Gan moaned. His skin tingled and he felt like he was floating.

“Well…” Teg giggled. “You need a little practice, but it was good.” Gan chuckled, smiling softly when Teg brushed his sweaty hair out of his face. Teg rolled away and Mael took his place. Teg immediately crawled into Mael’s laps and draped himself across his chest. Mael reached for Gan and pulled him closer. 

“You did good,” Mael whispered, kissing Gan’s forehead. 

“It was… uncomfortable, being inside Teg after he finished,” Gan whispered.

“It’s all right, he’s got crazy muscles, could probably break open a coconut with his ass if he tried,” Mael replied.

“I heard that,” Teg grumbled.

“And you should be flattered,” Mael chuckled, sliding his fingers down Teg’s back. Teg grunted again and shifted slightly. Mael looked back at Gan, his blue eyes shining with amusement. “Like you said before, men are different then women. They feel different and have different needs. You’ll learn.”

“I wish I could continue to enjoy this, to learn,” Gan sighed, sliding his fingers through Teg’s hair. Teg had fallen asleep and was smiling softly as he dreamed. “I wish I could have what you have.”

“Humans need to learn that all love is equal,” Mael whispered. “You will have more gifts like us, I can promise you that. Faun would love to visit you gain and Teg would never forgive me if we didn’t visit you again.”

“I would like that,” Gan smiled, rolling onto his side. He slid his hand over Mael’s cheek and brought their lips together. They shared in a long, slow kiss that left Gan wanting more of the tender intimacy. “How did the two of you find each other? Teg seems so energetic and you’re… well you’re a little cold.”

“I’m not controlling if that’s what you’re trying to say. Teg pushes sometimes and he’s good at making people uncomfortable, but he means well. Yes, I scared him and I will have to spend days apologizing to him. As for how we met, he moved to our village about six years ago and he was much different then. His parents were both human and he was a shifter. Humans don’t always treat shifters like humans and Teg’s parents used him like an animal. He was broken and afraid and there were shifters who wanted to use that to dominate him.”

“Reeves?” Gan asked and Mael nodded.

“He boasted that he would force the broken pet to be his. At the time I only wanted to save Teg from that fate. After a few weeks of following him around and keeping him safe I fell in love with him. He made me work for everything and it took a lot of patience to earn his trust. When I finally got him to open up I saw a whole new side of him. It was a side no one had given him a chance to show,” Mael smiled softly. “I live him and all his quirks and nothing is going to change that.”

“At least you found someone,” Gan’s smile turned sad. “All I have to look forward to is waking up in a cold bed.”

“Teg and I will have to leave, yes, but I will wake you before we go,” Mael assured.

“I would like that,” Gan whispered.

“Mael smiled and kissed Gan’s lips. “Sleep, I promise I’ll wake you before we leave.” Mael shifted so he was laying down, moving Teg so he was curled on one side and pulling Gan against his other side. Gan slid close to him and set his head on Mael’s shoulder. He let Mael’s warmth absorb into him as his eyes slid closed.


	3. Three French Hens

Gan worked quietly on his paper, his eyes glancing towards hit tutor. He had been unable to focus all morning and his tutor had scolded him because of his lack of attention. Now he was forced to write a paper on ancient philosophers in Latin. His Latin was terrible and he hated philosophy and his tutor knew that, which was why the man had assigned him this very paper.

His lack of interest made his mind wander and he thought back to the early morning. Mael had woken him like he promised and they spent several hours in bed together. He didn’t feel as lonely or as upset as he had when he woke to find Faun gone. He knew it was mostly because he had been busy all morning and that the same feelings would return when he returned to his empty room. 

Gan forced himself to push through the last of his paper and handed it to his tutor, scurrying away before he could say anything. He trotted down the hall, wondering what else he could do to keep himself busy. He debated on seeking out his trainer and spending the afternoon sparring to keep himself busy. He needed the practice. His father had refused to let him learn how to fight until his twentieth year and three years later he still could hardly wield a sword. 

Most of his initial training had been to gain muscle he had never needed before. It had taken longer then Gan had expected considering he hadn’t had a scrap of muscle on him when he started. In those few months he had learned what hard labor was and he had enjoyed it. Hit trainer had sent him to work in the stables, learn to ride and even go out on a few hunts. His father had had a fit about it, but Gan continued to sneak down to the stables to work. That had become less and les recently now that his training to take the throne had started. 

“My lord,” a servant called, hurrying up to him. She curtsied slowly, her eyes downcast. “You aunt’s gift is waiting for you in your room.”

Gan nodded and thanked her. He stood in the hallway for a moment with his eyes closed. His imagination came up with several different ideas about what he might find. Hens were females, which meant that they wouldn’t be male shifters. It also meant he would be alone tonight. That thought hurt more than anything.

He reached his bedroom, pausing when he heard a commotion inside. Someone was cursing and he could hear the clucking of distressed chickens. Something bumped against the door causing Gan to take a step back. Curiously, Gan slowly opened his door and he was immediately assaulted by a chicken. 

He cried out, stumbling backwards and slamming the door shut. Wings berated him as the chicken tried to climb over him. “You stupid bird,” someone growled. The hen flailing in front of him was jerked away with a surprised squawk. Gan blinked several times, watching as a man shoved the hen into a cage. Two other hens were flapping wildly in their own cages. 

“What in the world?” Gan muttered, brushing off his coat. He watched the man tower over the hens, cursing in a language Gan didn’t understand. The man was tall and his tanned skin shined in the sunlight. He wasn’t as dark as Faun, but Gan was certain the man had come from the holy lands. 

“I should cook all of you,” the man growled at the chickens. 

“They would be less of a nuisance if you did,” Gan said loud enough to get the man’s attention. The man whirled around, his brown eye widening.

“My lord,” he said, dropping to one knee. “I am so sorry, I was not supposed to be here when you arrived.” The man’s voice shook with fear and Gan could see his fingers trembling. “You see, I let the hens out accidentally and I couldn’t catch them.”

“It’s alright,” Gan said softly. “You don’t need to apologize and please stand up.”

“Yes my lord,” the man stood slowly, his eyes cast to the floor. He was several inches taller then Gan and he looked like a man who had spent many years doing hard labor. He had a sort of rough beauty about him. His nose was crooked and he had a few scars on his narrow cheeks. His jaw was sharp and he had an almost hawk like look to him. “I should be going,” the man whispered. “Please enjoy your hens.”

“It’s getting late,” Gan replied, stepping in front of the man. “You should spend the night.”

“It’s early afternoon, my lord,” the man replied, his brow furrowing. He still hadn’t looked up yet. “If I leave now I can make it home a little after nightfall.”

“What’s your name?” Gan asked, smiling softly.

“Juda, my lord,” he replied, sweeping his black curls from his face. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Juda. You may call me Gan.” Gan stepped towards the man, reaching out to touch his face. “You look exhausted. I will have someone send word to your master, letting him know that you will be staying the night. I will have someone accompany you home tomorrow.”

“Than wont be necessary, my lord,” Juda whispered, raising his head to look at Gan. His dark eyes were filled with nerves and fear. For a man who looked so strong, Juda was very insecure.  
“And why not,” Gan asked, keeping his voice soft.

“Because I was told by two men that I would have to stay the night. They asked my master to send me specifically.”

“Who were these two men?” Gan asked curiously.

“One was a tall black haired man, he was cold when he spoke, but gentle at the same time. The other was a smaller man with bright orange hair. He bounced around everywhere and kept making a mess.”

“Teg and Mael,” Gan breathed. His smile widened and he gripped Juda’s shirt tight. He didn’t know why he felt so giddy, but he let it sweep over his body. It had been a long time since Gan had let himself want something and taken it too. Faun, Mael and Teg had shown him that he could indulge a little. “What did they tell you?”

Juda opened his mouth to answer when a squawk from the chickens interrupted them. Gan looked at the cages, releasing Juda’s shirt and heading towards his door. He caught the attention of a servant and had the hens brought to the coop. He also had the young boy tell the cook to prepare his lunch in his private dining room for him and his guest. 

“You’ve been traveling,” Gan said, turning back to Juda. “Please take a bath and relax.”

If you don’t mind, my lord,” Juda bowed slightly. “I would like for you to join me. Those men told me you would enjoy my company both in and out of bed.”

Gan smiled softly and called for the servants to prepare a bath. Gan enjoyed soaking in the baths after a stressful day so he had a large tub built into the floor of his washroom. It was large enough to fit two people comfortably, which was ideal for company Gan never expected to have. 

Once the servants had gone, Gan and Juda stood at the edge of the tub smelling the sweet scented water. Juda turned to Gan and stepped slowly towards him until he was able to slide his arms around him. He ducked his head and pressed their lips together. Juda seemed to be testing what Gan would and would not let him do. 

Gan retuned the kiss, sliding his hands under Juda’s shirt. Juda groaned softly and pushed closer to Gan. “I never thought I would kiss a prince,” Juda whispered. 

“Life always has a way of surprising you,” Gan smiled, pulling off his shirt. Juda followed his lead and began to undress.

Juda moaned when he slipped into the warm water and settled on the marble bench. “It’s a long time since I could relax in a bath,” he sighed. 

“I imagine your master has you working constantly,” Gan replied, sliding into the water next to him. 

Juda blinked, his cheeks darkening with embarrassment. “I’ve been with him since I was very young. My father couldn’t afford to care for me.”

“I’m not judging you, Juda,” Gan said softly, sliding closer to Juda. “I’m the last person who should be judging you. I am a prince who will never have to work a day in his life. I hardly know how to fight if a war were to break out and I refuse to choose a woman to marry because I prefer the touch of a man.”

“But you are a kind man, my lord, that will go far. Your people must love you,” Juda closed the distance between them and kissed Gan’s cheek. 

“My father does not allow me to leave the palace grounds, I have never met the people I will one day rule,” Gan replied, shifting when Juda pulled him closer. He settled Gan in his lap, his fingers curling around his waist. 

“Well I have met you and I will tell everyone what a kind prince you are.”

“Thank you, Juda,” Gan smiled. He leaned down and gently kissed his lips. Juda’s hands roamed over his body, touching his chest and sliding his fingers over Gan’s nipples. His calloused hand snagged on Gan’s sensitive skin and he groaned. 

“What would you like me to do?” Juda whispered, nipping at Gan’s neck. 

“Anything you want,” Gan sighed, sliding his ass over Juda’s thighs. His hands curled over Juda’s shoulders and moved down his back. He frowned when his fingers bumped over several scars and he jerked his hands away. He knew what those scars were.

“It’s alright, my lord,” Juda smiled sadly. He took Gan’s hand in his and pulled him forward.

“Did your master do that to you,” Gan whispered, horrified that someone would whip this man. 

“I have a bad habit of daydreaming when my master sends me off for a task. I receive ten lashings every time he catches me,” Juda shrugged. Gan could see that Juda was uncomfortable talking about his punishments, so he kept his next question to himself. 

“How many men have you been with?” he asked instead, sliding his hips closer so his cock rubbed against Juda’s hip.

“Only one,” Juda replied with a fond smile. “Deacon, my master’s stable hand is my lover. We’ve been together for five years.”

“Will he be upset about this?” Gan paused as nerves gripped him.

“No,” Juda replied softly. “Those men made sure it was alright with him before they sent me. Thank you for the concern, though, but Deacon insisted I go so you don’t have to worry.”

Gan nodded and leaned forward, kissing Juda’s lips. Juda’s fingers slid into Gan’s hair, gripping it tightly. His tongue forced its way into Gan’s mouth while his hand slid between them and took hold of his cock. Gan gasped against Juda’s lips and thrusted into his hand. Juda groaned his approval and lifted his hips, sliding his cock over Gan’s thigh. 

“Can I ask you something?” Gan whispered, kissing down Juda’s neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin just like Faun and Mael had done to him.

“You are the prince,” Juda chuckled. “You don’t even have to ask.”

“Of course I have to ask,” Gan replied, pulling back. “I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want to do.” Juda’s smile grew and he nodded, motioning for Gan to continue. “Well,” Gan whispered, “as you know this is only my third time with a man and I haven’t… I haven’t used my mouth on anyone yet.”

Juda let out a small laugh and cupped Gan’s face in his hands. “This is sex we’re talking about. You’ve got to learn to talk dirty if you’re going to keep having it. It’s just to funny when you try to be a gentleman.”

“Then what am I supposed to say?” Gan asked, cocking his head. 

“You want to suck my cock,” Juda replied. “That’s what you say.”

“Then I would like to learn how to suck your cock,” Gan said.

“And I will teach you,” Juda nodded, He curled an arm around Gan’s waist and lifted him out of the water. He turned around and set Gan on the edge of the tub. “The best way to learn is through example,” he smiled mischievously. 

Gan laughed when Juda pushed his legs open and slid between them. He knelt on the bench under water and kissed Gan’s knee, moving up his inner thigh. Gan gasped at the first swipe of Juda’s tongue over his cock, his fingers tightening on the edge of the pool.

He forced himself to concentrate when Juda took the head of his cock in his mouth. He felt each lick of Juda’s tongue over the tip, felt his lips tighten as he sucked and he felt the slow slide as Juda took more of Gan’s cock into his mouth. He studied Juda’s lips stretched around the girth of his cock, wondering if his own lips would look like that. Juda bobbed his head a few times before sucking Gan’s cock deep into his throat. 

Gan choked out a cry, the sound ringing off the walls. He spread his legs wider and buried his fingers into Juda’s hair, lifting his hips to push deeper. A small part of his mind reminded hi that he was supposed to be paying attention and he forced his eyes open. The sight of Juda’s lips wrapped around his cock, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked made Gan groan with need. Juda pulled his lips back slowly, revealing the glistening skin of Gan’s cock like it was a monument that had been erected for the world to see.

His hand replaced his lips as he straightened up and crushed their lips together. Gan retuned the kiss forcefully, clashing their teeth together. He fisted a hand in Juda’s curly black hair and shoved his tongue into Juda’s mouth. His knees tightened around Juda’s hips and he pushed up onto his hand. 

Juda jerked his mouth away from Gan’s and slid back down, taking Gan’s cock back into his mouth. Gan yelped, clenching his thighs and squeezing Juda’s face with his knees. Juda gave a low chuckle, which reverberated down Gan’s cock and up his spine.

“Oh Lord,” Gan groaned, pushing deeper into Juda’s mouth. Juda hummed and slid his thumb over Gan’s testicles.

Gan writhed and panted as his body grew taught. Each moan bounced off the stone filling the room with erotic sounds only the tow men could hear. Juda’s fingers slid past Gan’s testicles and caressed the sensitive skin just under them. He found a spot and rubbed the tip of his finger over it, causing Gan to let loose a cry that bounced wildly off the walls. 

Juda’s lips tightened around the base of Gan’s cock when he started to come. He took Gan’s hand and guided it to his throat so he could feel Juda’s throat bob as he swallowed. Gan whimpered, wiggling his hips when Juda milked more come from him. 

“Oh Jesus,” Gan groaned, laying back and sprawling out across the granite floor. “I had thought that after two days of this my body would be sated enough that it didn’t spiral uncontrollably like this.” 

“Your body has never felt this pleasure before,” Juda whispered, kissing Gan’s thigh. “It just wants to feel good and that’s what I’m doing.”

“It is good,” Gan sighed. “I hope it keeps wanting this.”

“Would you still like to try?” Juda asked.

“Yes,” Gan replied, sitting up and sliding back into the water. He turned to look at Juda, waiting for him to hop out of the water. Juda chuckled and took Gan’s place on the edge of the tub. He leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss before spreading his legs and inviting Gan to taste him.

“Don’t push yourself,” Juda warned. “Go as far as you can and stop when you can’t take anymore.”

Gan nodded, sliding between Juda’s legs. He gently bit Juda’s shoulder and slid his hands up and down his arms. He lowered himself to his knees and leaned forward, resting his cheek against Juda’s cock. It was hot against his cheek and he turned his face so his lips were pressed against the shaft. 

He slid his lips up the shaft, letting his tongue glide over the salty skin. When he reached the head, he pressed his closed lips to it. Gan slowly opened his mouth, taking the head into his mouth. The salty flesh tasted bitter on his tongue and he had to pause to keep himself from gagging. The taste of another man’s cock was something he was going to have to learn to like. 

Once he had adjusted to the taste, he began to suck slowly. He winced whenever his teeth got in the way and he bit down on the sensitive skin. Juda would jump whenever he did and his gut would clench in guilt. Juda had suffered through enough and Gan was sure the last thing he wanted to do was sufferer through a prince attempting to suck his cock.

He tried to pull away, but Juda’s hand cupped the back of his head and held him still. “This is all apart of the learning process,” Juda whispered. “Don’t stop because you think you’re doing something wrong. It took a lot of practice for me to be as good as I am.”

Gan gave a small nod and started to suck again, sliding his mouth lower. The hand on his head reached down to take his hand and Juda curled Gan’s fingers around his shaft. Gan slid his hand over the hot sin, his mouth mimicking Juda’s. He fell into a rhythm and began bobbing his head.

“Better,” Juda muttered. “Find a rhythm and keep with it.”

Gan moved his lips slowly, sliding his tongue over the tip. He tasted a salty substance along the slit and jerked his mouth away, shaking his head and pursing his lips.

“It takes a while to get used to the taste,” Juda explained, smiling softly.

“Then I better learn to get used to it. I’m terrible at topping men and I’m not a fan of sucking cock. I’ll be the worst bedmate ever,” Gan muttered.

“You can use other parts of your body to pleasure people. Not everyone has to like everything,” Juda said, sliding back into the pool. He reached for Gan and pulled him back into his lap. 

Lifting his knees, Juda spread his legs, using his knees to spread Gan’s ass cheeks. His hands slid between their legs and he pushed a finger into Gan. “One of the things I like about using bath oils is that I don’t have to get out of the tub to look for oil,” Juda growled.

Gan moaned, moving his hips against the finger inside him. Juda watched him with heavily lidded eyes as he added another finger. He stretched Gan’s willing body, sliding his fingers out and pulling Gan closer.

“Why don’t you ride me,” he whispered, sliding Gan onto his cock. He bit gently at Gan’s neck, “prove to yourself that you can pleasure me.”

Gan nodded, rolling his hips. He set his hands on Juda’s shoulder and pushed up, sliding off of Juda’s cock and back down again. He pushed back up, pausing when the head of Juda’s cock stretched the muscles at his entrance. He tightened those same muscles when he slid back down, smiling when Juda gasped. 

Juda’s fingers slid over his hips and dug into his skin. Gan repeated the process, flexing those muscles around the head of Juda’s cock and watching as Juda’s breathing changed. His dark eyes fluttered and he let out a throaty moan when Gan slid back down. 

“I like this,” Gan whispered, pulling up faster and sliding back down. He ground against Juda’s cock, circling his hips so the head of his cock rolled against Gan’s skin. He pushed up faster, using momentum and force to drop back down again. Both men moaned and Gan did it again, increasing his speed.

Tiny waves began to form in the tub, the water spilling over the edge with the force of Gan’s movements. He bounced heavily in Juda’s lap, driving his cock deeper. Juda joined in, pushing his hips up when Gan dropped back down, angling himself so he slid over Gan’s prostate.

Gan’s hard cock bounced between their stomachs under water, stimulating itself while Gan rode Juda’s cock. Gan’s fingers dug into Juda’s shoulders, the oil in the water making their body’s slick. The marble bench became like ice and Gan slipped a few times, impaling himself on Juda’s cock. Juda had begun to slip himself and he wrapped his arms around Gan’s waist and pulled them both out of the water, sitting on the edge.

Gan dropped his knees onto the floor and pushed Juda down so he was lying on the floor. The man looked like a sacrifice offered up to Gan, his cock feeding a hunger deep in Gan’s body. He leaned forward, setting his hand on the floor and sliding his hips up. His ass slapped against Juda’s hips each time he dropped back down.

Juda’s hips jerked up, bouncing Gan back up. A hand sneaked between them and Juda took hold of Gan’s cock, mimicking Gan’s movement. Gan straightened up again, using his muscles to grip Juda’s cock. 

“Come on,” Gan growled, dropping back onto Juda’s cock. He ground his ass against Juda’s hips, gripping Juda’s cock hard. Juda gave a sharp cry, bucking up into Gan hard. The first warm spray inside Gan’s body made him gasp and he lost control. His hips slid messily over Juda’s cock as he came, causing come to slide out of him and between Juda’s legs. 

Gan sagged slightly when he couldn’t come anymore. He closed his eyes, feeling Juda’s cock twitching inside him and his warm come sliding out of him. He smiled slightly, tensing around the cock inside him and feeling the shift of Juda’s come.

“You’re enjoying way too much,” Juda chuckled.

“I like being able to feel it in this position. Gravity makes things interesting,” Gan sighed. Juda laughed and rolled them over. He slid out of Gan’s body and pulled him back into the water. The water had cooled and they quickly cleaned off before it turned too cold to bear. 

“Will you let me suck your cock again?” Gan asked, watching Juda’s oil shined skin as he moved. 

“I will let you do it as many times as you want,” Juda replied. “But I need food before we go again.”

“Then you’re in luck,” Gan winked. “Lunch is waiting for us in my dining quarters.” Juda’s smiled grew and he took the two steps towards Gan and kissed him again. 

“Then let’s go eat so I can get you in bed. We do have the rest of the day and all night to practice whatever you want.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Gan smiled, heading towards his room. If Juda was willing Gan would be learning quite a few things tonight.


	4. Four Calling Birds

“There was no need to let that man spend the night and then return him to his master in one of our carriages,” the king scoffed as he looked at his son sitting next to him.

“I enjoyed his company, father,” Gan replied, his eyes never leaving his plate. “Besides, he had travelled all day and was exhausted.”

“He is a servant sent here to deliver you a gift. It was expected of him to travel here and back alone. As for spending time with him, you are a prince, you don’t need to spend time with such low class.”

“Juda, which is his name, father, along with all those other people who live out there are our people. Don’t you think we should get to know our people?” Gan demanded.

“Those people are game pieces, only there for us to play with,” the king snorted. “We tell them what to do, tax them what we want and take what we need to live.” Gan rolled his eyes, disgusted at his father. Then again, he couldn’t blame it all on him, his grandfather had been just as lazy. 

A servant moved towards the table, stopping at Gan’s side and bowing. “My lord, your aunt’s fourth gift has arrived.”

Gan smiled up at the woman. “Thank you,” he said, setting down his knife and fork. He glanced at his father and stepmother as he stood. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a present waiting for me.”

“Gan,” his father called. Gan paused, tilting his head slightly to let his father know he was listening. “The Duke of Ratherbury and his Daughter Katrina are coming to the winter ball, she is a lovely girl with very good breeding, I suggest you attempt to talk with her since she’ll be the one I choose if you don’t pick your own bride.”

Gan grit his teeth, forcing himself not to turn around and start another fight. Once he got himself under control, he walked stiffly out of the room. He hurried towards his room, slipping through the door and letting out the breath he had been holding. He sagged against the door, closing his eyes to calm himself. 

The fluttering of wings made him open his eyes again. Four songbirds were perched on a stand in the center of his room, all staring at him curiously. His green eyes scanned the room, but found no one else there. A box sat on his bed with a card that had his name written on it. 

He walked over to the bed and lifted the card off the box. He flipped it open, smiling when he saw that it was from Faun.

My little lord,  
I heard from you recent bedmate that you needed practice pleasuring yourself. So I decided to send you a little present that would help out with that. I also sent you a little something that would help you when you practiced your oral skills again.   
Enjoy your night,  
Faun  
P.S. The birds have been enchanted to sing something that will help with your pleasure.

Gan glanced at the birds and then down at the box. He tugged at the bow and pulled off the cover. He immediately dropped it onto the bed, his mouth hanging open as he looked into the box. There was a glass vial that Gan assumed was for his next encounter sucking cock. He laughed at the thought and picked up the vial first, setting it on the table beside his bed. 

He reached back into the box and picked up a long strand of glass beads. There was a note attached to the end and Gan lifted it to read. “You put these in your ass?” he asked no one in particular. He cocked his head and read the note again. Faun had instructed that he put them in one at a time, then pull them out slowly.

He dropped them onto the bed and picked up what looked very much like a penis. It had been carved out of marble and was surprisingly light for its size. It was long, but Gan could easily wrap his fingers around the shaft, which meant it wasn’t as thick as the men he had been with. The shaft had little bumps on it and at the base were two distinct and well-carved testicles. He pulled the note off and read it slowly.

I hope you know what to do with this. I had a friend carve it for me. He did a lovely job and I know you’ll like it. The little bumps will feel good for the little lord.

Gan snorted and ran his thumb over the shaft. Images of himself sliding the marble cock in and out of his ass formed in his head and his body clenched. He shook his head, unsure if he would be able to do that to himself. It would be the first time he ever touched himself in such away.

Then again, after the holidays, Gan would no longer receive gifts that would join him in bed. It made Gan smile, Faun might not have realized it, but he had given Gan something to enjoy in secret. Now he just had to figure out how to use them.

His eyes jumped to the door, he knew the room was enchanted, but made sure to lock his door just in case someone attempted to walk in. Peeling off his shirt, Gan glanced at the birds curiously. “So you’re supposed to sing something that helps with my pleasure?” he asked them.

One of them tweeted quietly and flew to the window. It landed on the edge and began to sing softly. The other two joined in and the room was filled with the soft music. Gan gasped sharply when the music hit him. 

Pleasure filled his body and his cock lengthened in his trousers. “Even when he’s not here Faun can get me hard,” Gan snorted, sliding off his trousers and kicking them across the floor. He looked down at his half hard cock, the music making his skin tingle.

He took his cock in his hand and began stroking himself. His eyes strayed to the marble cock and then to the glass beads. Maybe he would start with those and then move on to the cock. He slipped onto the bed, the soft sheets sliding across his skin made him moan. He assumed there was something in the song that was making him react like this. 

He sat propped against the headboard and reached for the oil. He drizzled some on his cock and stroked himself again. He swiped his thumb over the tip, moaning when his gut clenched. He slid his legs open and cupped his testicles with his free hand. He slid his middle finger lower, gasping when he pressed against his entrance. He massaged the ring of muscles, feeling them relax for him.

Shifting up onto his knees, Gan grabbed the glass beads and wrapped them around his thigh to warm them. He slid one hand behind him and slipped his fingers between his ass cheeks. He probed the muscles again, sliding one finger in. He remembered the first time he had tried this years ago. Back then he his finger had met resistant muscles and he had stopped immediately. Now he added a second finger, mimicking Mael’s touch. He spread his fingers, opening himself up for the beads. He spread his legs wider and added a third finger. Gan moaned when he found a sensitive spot inside him that made his cock twitch. He slid his fingers in and out a few more times and withdrew them when his pleasure started to heighten.

He picked up the warmed beads and began covering them in oil. He decided to go slow and gauge his pleasure. Juda had told him yesterday not to push himself and he wouldn’t do that now.  
He cocked his head to listen to the bird’s song, the tune changing to something sweeter. The music curled around Gan, giving him the confidence to continue. He curled his fingers around the oil-covered bead. It was about the size of a quail egg and Gan was fairly confident they would fit, even though he wasn’t sure if he could fit all five of them into his body.

He slipped a finger in and tugged at the ring of muscles. He pressed the bead against them and slowly pushed it in. Gan gasped when his body surrounded the ball, pulling it in deeper. His confidence rose when he pushed in the second. It bumped against the first and pushed them deeper. 

Gan coated the third bead with oil, cupping his ass with his free hand and pulling his cheeks further apart. The oiled ball slipped from his fingers and Gan let out a small whimper when gravity jerked the other two balls back. The tight muscles caught them before they could fall out and Gan could feel the one stretching him.

He shifted slightly, letting the hanging ball sway. The movement pulled at the other two and his body clenched around them. The muscles in his ass pulled the balls back and Gan moaned as they slid over sensitive skin.

He lifted the third ball and pressed it into him. The other two balls pushed further into him, sliding over more sensitive spots. Gan slid forward, placing his shoulders on the mattress. He tilted his ass up as he added the fourth ball. Gravity pushed them deeper and Gan shuddered when the first one slid over his prostate.

He held the fifth and final ball tight in his hand for a moment before uncurling his fingers and letting it drop. The ball stopped short, dragging the four inside him with it. The first ball found his prostate again, pushing against it and sending pleasure shooting up Gan’s cock.

Gan whimpered, tightening the hold on the balls in his body and swaying his hips. The fifth ball and his cock swung back and forth. Precome splattered against Gan’s thigh as he moved and he moaned again.

The fifth ball joined the other four and Gan held onto the long string that connected them. He pushed himself back up and closed his eyes when the balls slid back down. He gave the string a small tug, his breath stuttering when the tight ring of muscles at his entrance caught the ball before it fell.

He reached behind him and slid a finger over the glass ball nestled right at his entrance. He felt the stretched muscles that were holding it in place and gave the string another tug. The ball popped out and was replaced by the next one.

Gan continued to pull them out the same way, enjoying the feel of his body holding the balls gently before they fell. When the last one came free, Gan shuddered at the sudden need to be filled again. He set the beads on the bedside table and reached for the marble cock. 

He poured more oil onto his hand and rubbed the cock vigorously. The music from the birds changed and Gan gave a low moan. The deep melody felt like fingers on his cock, stroking him slowly.  
He pushed up onto his knees and opened his knees wider, moving the marble cock behind him. “Oh God that’s cold,” Gan gasped when the head pushed into him. He huffed out a laugh, berating himself for not warming it first.

The cold mixed with the heat of his body, making Gan moan as he slid the cock deeper. The small bumps on the shaft teased his entrance, making his ass quiver. He slid down onto the bed, pushing the cock fully inside him. He settled onto the bed and closed his eyes, feeling the length of the hard cock inside him. The carved testicles pressed against his ass, stealing warmth from his skin. 

Gan shifted his hips when the cock began to warm up and the cold soon dissipated. He blinked his eyes open when the speed of the music increased, along with the invisible fingers stroking his cock. Gan was right on the edge and he wanted to feel the marble cock sliding into him as he came.

Gan leaned forward again, setting his cheek on the mattress and pushing his ass off the bed. He curled his hand around the round testicles and slid the cock out of him. “Yes,” he breathed when the hard marble dragged over his skin. He rolled his hips, feeling the cock sink back into him.

He gave up on the slow pace after a few seconds and pulled the cock out fast, shoving it back in with some force. Gan growled deep in his chest and did it again. The bumps on the shaft caught on the tight ring of muscles, making his ass twitch around the cock. He slid his free hand over his chest, pinching each nipple before sliding across his stomach, He bypassed his cock, which was receiving enough stimulation from the music and cupped his testicles. 

He slid his middle finger over the middle and touched the skin just under his balls. It was the same spot Juda had touched the night before and Gan wanted to feel the same pleasure he felt then. He caressed the skin with the tip of his finger while his other hand forcefully drove the marble cock back into him.

Gan buried his face in the comforter and let out several sharp cries. His body was growing tight the harder he pushed the cock back in. His finger slid over a small bump that had Gan seeing stars. He turned his head, letting his shouts mix with the music the birds were singing. His shouts seemed to curl into the music, making the song even more powerful then before. Gan gasped for breath, his body starting to shake has he fought back his orgasm. He rubbed his finger over the small bump, his hips moving with the cock driving into him and the invisible hand stroking him.

Gan clenched around the marble cock as he pulled it back, forcing it back down into his tight body. The head of the cock found his prostate and he let out a desperate cry. His cock erupted, spraying come everywhere as it swung between Gan’s legs. He clenched down on the cock inside him and his finger continued to tease that spot.

Come hit his lips and he dragged his tongue over it, tasting himself and coming harder and the sudden rush of pleasure. Gan whimpered when his body finally stopped trembling and he collapsed onto the bed. He didn’t care that he was smearing come over the clean sheets he could change them later.

He rolled onto his back and slid his legs up. He whimpered again when he slid the marble cock out of him. Though he felt satisfied, Gan couldn’t stop feeling like there was something missing.  
He realized it was the feeling of being filled. The marble cock left him empty once he was finished with it, his body aching for the warmth of another man’s come inside him. The music had died down and Gan searched for the four birds. They all sat on the window ledge, preening their feathers.

Gan chuckled and sat up wiping his hands over the dirty comforter. He moved towards the window and slid a clean finger over each of the bird’s heads as a thank you. He moved to the bathroom to clean himself up and pull on a nightshirt. He would be taking it off once he got into bed, but he didn’t want to search for a servant naked. 

He gathered up the gifts from Faun, cleaning them thoroughly and hiding them safely in his closet. He stripped off the top layers of sheets and found a servant girl to bring them down to the laundry room and bring him new ones.

Once his bed was made and the four birds fed and tucked comfortably in a cage, Gan crawled into be and sighed. He could only imagine the kind of gift he would receive tomorrow and smiled at the thought of Faun going through all this trouble for him. It was a sweet gesture and Gan hoped he would see the fairy again to thank him for his kindness.

He fell asleep humming the song that had inspired his gifts, his mind dreaming about the ones he had already received.


	5. Five Gold Rings

Gan hurried down the steps of the palace, taking a quick turn towards the dungeons. He dismissed every guard he passed, quickly swiping the keys to the cells off one when he walked past. 

His father had been forced to attend meetings he had been putting off for months and Gan had accompanied him to observe how a king handles the politics and concerns of his kingdom. Unfortunately his father was a lazy king and he could care less about his people. He had dismissed most of the people who came to speak to him without hearing what they had to say, only taking action when two me were dragged in and accused of being found in bed together.

One of the men was Tate; the son of a noble Gan had met a few times, the other a blacksmith’s son. Tate’s father had walked in on the two of them, finding his son one his knees in his bedroom, doing what he described was unspeakable things to the blacksmith’s son. The king was outraged by the accusations and immediately ordered them to be executed in the morning, along with the few other convicts they were holding in their dungeons.

Gan wouldn’t allow the two to be killed because they loved each other, which was why he was sneaking down to the dungeons while most were busy preparing the palace for the Christmas Eve party. He waved off two more guards before he reached the dungeon area. He squinted his eyes in the dim light, searching for the two men.

Luckily they had been place in a cell by themselves. He stepped towards the cell, pausing for a moment to watch the two. They sat huddled together, their fingers entwined and their heads pressed together. Tate was whispering something to the other man, who looked close to panicking. Gan’s chest tightened as he stepped towards their cell.

Tate noticed him first and he stood quickly, shielding the other man from Gan’s view. “Come to jeer at us like the others?” he sneered.

“No,” Gan replied, fiddling with the keys. He had to try the lock several times before he found the right key to unlock it. He jerked open the cell door and looked at the two. Tate was staring at him with a mix of confusion and apprehension. The other man was starring at Gan with curiosity. “We don’t have much time, come,” Gan said, waving at the two.

“You’re helping us escape?” Tate whispered. “Why?”

“I’ll answer you, but we need to go. I’ve sent the guards away and someone is going to get suspicious,” Gan hissed. Both men moved quickly, following Gan back towards the stairs. “There is a tunnel not far from here that will take you outside of the city. I’ve contacted a friend and they will meet you there with a carriage.”

“Thank you,” the blacksmith’s son breathed as they ran across the dark courtyard. 

“No one should be executed for falling in love,” Gan replied. They reached the outer wall of the palace and Gan trotted towards the old grates he had been shown when he was a child. The tunnels were made several years ago as an escape rout if one of the neighboring countries attacked. 

The three managed to get the grate moved and Gan waved them inside. “You never answered me,” Tate panted. “Why are you helping us?”

“Because you love each other and you deserve to be happy. I want you to do what I can not,” Gan replied. Understanding flashed in Tate’s eyes and the other man smiled sadly at him.   
Tate took Gan’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Go, be happy,” Gan smiled. Once the two men had climbed through the hole, Gan replaced the grate and made his way towards the palace. He had just reached the steps that led to his chambers when a man stepped out of the shadows.

“That was a noble thing you did,” Amery said. Gan looked up at his father’s general and frowned. The man gave him a small smile and tilted his head. “Don’t pretend, I passed two of the guards on my nightly stroll and they told me you dismissed them.”

“They are already gone, I suggest you let it go and return to your quarters,” Gan replied, turning towards the steps.

“I know about your secret, Gan,” Amery called. Gan froze, his shoulder’s tensing. “I have seen the way you look at my men while they are training. I know it’s hard to hide who you are, but you can’t save all of them.”

“I can and I will,” Gan turned back to the man. “When I am king I will make sure no one is ever killed again for loving someone.”

“It is against the Bible, Gan. People won’t accept it, they will riot and they will have you killed.”

“The at least I’ll know I died trying to make a change,” Gan snapped, he turned and took a step forward.

“Is that what you want? To sacrifice yourself for something you know won’t change when there is so much more you can do to help your people. If you die who knows who will take the throne next. They could be worse then your father. Your kingdom could fall to ruin all because you are acting like a fool.”

The words hit Gan like a bucket of ice water. Was he being a fool? All he wanted was to be accepted, why couldn’t he have that? Gan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Those men locked in the dungeons were shivering, I suggest you bring them extra blankets for the cold night,” he forced himself to say. 

“Yes, my lord,” Amery replied. Gan heard him turn and walk away. He let out the breath he was holding and continued up the steps. His heart hurt and his mind was racing. Amery was right, there was so much more he could do to help his people and the only way he could do that was if he was king. That meant sacrificing everything. He would have to hide his true self; put on an act that included marrying a woman he would have no interest in.

Gan sighed, realizing he had no choice. Anger flared in him. It wasn’t fair, why did there have to be such discrimination. What kind of God taught that people should love each other, but still condemn them if their views were not the same as everyone else’s? Then there was his father, the man took pride in condemning those he considered sinners, but let his people starve because he only cared about filling his own pockets.

By the time Gan reached his room he was enraged. He stormed past the servant who tried to speak to him and shoved open the door to his room. A man stood by his bed, his green eyes turning towards Gan when he entered. 

Gan knew the man was here to deliver his aunt’s fifth gift, but he was in no mood to receive them. “No,” he said harshly. “I don’t want you here and I don’t want the rings. Just go.”  
“Don’t you want to see the rings first,” the man asked, striding towards Gan. “You might change your mind if you do.”

“I don’t,” Gan hissed. 

The man’s green eyes widened and he looked Gan over. “Something’s got you upset,” he said, pulling off his coat and setting it on a chair. “It seems like you need an outlet for all that anger.”

“I’d prefer to seethe alone,” Gan replied, his teeth clenching when the man began unbuttoning his shirt. “I said no,” Gan growled. 

“Seething is unhealthy, my lord. What you need is a good tumble in bed,” the man turned away and pulled off his shirt.

“I don’t want a tumble in bed and I don’t want you. Please leave or I’ll have the guards remove you,” Gan threatened.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s got you so upset,” the man said, sliding his trousers off. Gan had to swallow several times, his body reacting to the naked man in front of him. Strong muscles slid over his broad shoulders as he moved and Gan immediately wanted to feel them move under his fingers. His back narrowed to a slim waist that rounded out into a taught, perfectly rounded ass. His thighs were toned and Gan could trace the outline of his calf muscles with his eyes from across the room. 

The man glanced over his shoulder, his green eyes bright. “Would you like to see your gift now?” he asked. Gan felt himself nod even though he was supposed to be telling this man to leave. The man turned around slowly and shock nearly nocked Gan backwards. The man had brought him his rings, but they were not the kind you would wear on your fingers. 

Gan’s mouth went dry and he swallowed several times as his eyes traveled down the man’s body. He had two rings that looked like they were pierced through his nipples and his cock was pierced with the third. It sat under the tip and was a thick metal ring that had a small ball in the center. Gan’s eyes flicked up to look at the man’s face and he took a step back. The man had his tongue between his teeth, a metal bar protruded from his tongue, the ends rounded balls.  
“That doesn’t look like a ring,” Gan whispered, pointing to his own tongue. 

“It’s called a tongue ring, even though it technically isn’t,” the man gave a shrug.

Gan nodded, his eyes looking the man over again. “I only count four, there are supposed to be five.”

“Oh I have another, but you don’t need to see it just yet,” the man smiled. He took a step towards Gan. “You never answered me, little lord.” He moved closer, reaching out to cup Gan’s face in his hand. “What is it that’s got you so upset?”

Gan jerked away, scowling at the man. “It’s nothing. I’ve seen my gifts, you may go now.” Gan turned away from the man.

“Oh no.” Gan gasped when a hand grabbed his arm and jerked him back. “You are not walking away from me when you’re this upset.” 

Gan turned to look at the man, his green eyes narrowing. “Unhand me or I will have the guards throw you in the dungeon. I asked you to leave, now I’m telling you.”

The man’s green eyes narrowed and his face hardened. Gan’s breath stuttered at the terrifying beauty of the man looking at him. His cock lengthened and pushed against his trousers as he looked up at the man. He had never had someone look at him like this and he didn’t know if it should arouse him as much as it did. 

Something flashed across the man’s face before he grabbed Gan with both hands and hauled him off his feet. Gan struggled to get away, but the man held him tighter. He grunted when he was shoved face down onto the bed. 

“Let me go,” Gan growled when the man’s fingers curled around his wrists and dragged them over his head. The man laid his body over Gan’s, forcing him onto the mattress. Gan gasped when the man ground his hips against Gan’s ass. He tried to tug his hands away, but the hold on his wrists wouldn’t loosen. 

“Not until I’m done with you,” the man growled. His voice had gone rough and he sounded like a general commanding his men in battle. “I’m Hal, by the way, I’ll be fucking this pissy attitude out of you.”

“I don’t want you to fuck me,” Gan growled, trying to buck Hal off of him. Hal responded by taking Gan’s wrists in one hand and shoving his shirt up with the other. 

“Is all this anger because Faun sent you toys last time?” Hal asked. “He told me you would enjoy them, I’ll make sure to tell him you didn’t like them.”

“It wasn’t the toys,” Gan grunted, bucking again when Hal began tearing at his trousers. He didn’t want this man knowing just how much he was arousing him. No one had ever held Gan down before and no one had ever been rough with him. It was invigorating and surprising. He wanted Hal to take him, but he also wanted to put up a fight just to see what Hal would do to him.

Lips pressed to Gan’s shoulder and he could feel Hal smiling. “Fight me if you want,” he whispered, “I’ll make you submit.”

“I don’t want you,” Gan hissed.

“Or,” Hal continued as if Gan hadn’t said anything, “you can tell me what you’re so upset about and we can talk about it.” Gan shifted, pulling his knee forward and he caught the man in the stomach with a swift kick. His foot met hard muscle and Hal barely reacted. 

Hal shifted and pushed his weight into Gan’s hands as he pulled back and used his other hand to yank down Gan’s trousers. He wrapped an arm around Gan’s waist and lifted him off the floor. Hal climbed onto the bed and shoved Gan faced down into the comforter. Hal laid his body back out over Gan’s, holding him in place as he stretched his arms over his head again. Gan began to struggle again when a soft piece of rope curled around his wrists. Hal created an intricate knot that bound Gan’s hands together, a knot Gan was sure he wouldn’t be getting out of.

When Hal moved away Gan pulled against the bonds, in a failed attempt to find some way to loosen them.

“I’m good with knots, my lord, you’re not getting out of those,” Hal said smugly. Gan growled, tugging at the bonds again. They wouldn’t loosen and he couldn’t slip his hands through, damn this man and his tying skills. He gave up on the bonds and turned his head to watch Hal move around the room. 

He grabbed the bottle of oil off the table and moved out of Gan’s line of sight. Gan felt Hal crawl onto the bed moments later, the feel of his large body behind Gan making his cock twitch.

He fought when Hal gripped his knees and pushed his legs forward so his ass was lifted off the bed. Hal kept one hand on Gan’s shoulders and used his hips to keep Gan from moving. “This is your last chance to let me go and leave before I call the guards,” Gan warned.

“If I remember correctly, Faun told me your room was enchanted so no one could hear you scream.” Hal leaned over him and gently bit Gan’s ear. “And believe me, Gan, you’ll be screaming,” the harsh whisper made Gan shiver. Gan relented and turned his face to the pillow, biting it roughly. 

Hal patted Gan’s ass and moved away. Gan couldn’t see what Hal was doing, but he knew whatever it was was going to be rough. Gan badly wanted him to be rough. 

He tensed when Hal’s cock slid over the cleft of his ass, leaving a slick trail of oil in its wake. Gan breathed heavily through his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He tensed when Hal drove into him, filling him in one swift movement. The pain set his body on fire and he groaned. Hal didn’t give Gan a chance to adjust before he pulled back out and drove back in. The ring on the tip of Hal’s cock only increased the stimulation as it dragged in and out of Gan’s body.

A cry tore from Gan and he dug his fingers into the rope binding his hands together. The pain of Hal driving into him changed to pleasure and he groaned. Hal leaned over Gan again, dragging his teeth over his shoulder. Gan gasped when Hal bit hard on his shoulder, the pain mixing with the pleasure. He whimpered, pushing back against Hal’s pounding hips.   
Hal released Gan’s shoulder, licking the bruised skin. He bit again, this time a little lower. Gan hissed when Hal left several marks down one side and up the other. His hips smacked against Gan’s ass and Gan could feel bruises starting to form under Hal’s fingers. 

It all brought Gan more pleasure then he had ever felt and he pushed back hard against the man to feel more. “You like that?” Hal growled.

Gan’s answer was a sharp cry when the man slapped his ass. Hal slapped his ass again and continued to do so as he drove hard into Gan’s body. Gan’s cock throbbed, begging to be touched. He groaned, trying to rub his cock over his stomach. Hal’s fingers gripped Gan’s hips and dragged him back so he couldn’t stimulate his cock. 

Hal suddenly jerked out of Gan and let him go. He crawled towards the head of the bed and fisted a hand in Gan’s blond hair. He jerked his head up and forced Gan to look up at him. A small smirk formed on Hal’s face and he reached for the bottle Faun had given him yesterday.

He jerked the cap off with his teeth and brought the mouth of the bottle to Gan’s lips. “Drink,” he said around the cork in his mouth. Gan opened his mouth taking a small sip. He tried to shake his head when his mouth suddenly went numb. The feeling returned seconds later, but his mouth still felt odd.

Hal re-corked the bottle and returned it to the nightstand. He took his cock in one hand, the other hand still holding Gan’s head steady. Hal dragged the tip of his cock over Gan’s mouth, the ring slipping between his lips. Gan stared up at the man, his green eyes daring Hal to make him suck his cock.

Hal’s green eyes flashed with their own challenge and he grinned. “Suck my cock,” he said in a tone that told Gan there would be serious punishment if he didn’t. Gan let his eyes crisscross as he looked at the swollen head pressed to his lips. He still hesitated though. Not because he wanted to know what Hal would do if he refused, but because of his lack of experience. He had practiced several more times with Juda two nights ago, but he wasn’t skilled enough to do what this man was going to demand he do.

“I know you still need practice,” Hal sighed. “I’m not going to choke you with my cock if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Gan looked up at the man’s face for a moment before opening his mouth. He slid his tongue over the metal ring, playing with the metal ball. Hal growled and pushed forward, forcing the head of his cock into Gan’s mouth. Hal was thicker then Juda and Gan had to open his mouth wider. 

Hal was gentle as he slid his cock into Gan’s mouth, but there was still some force behind the push. The bitter taste of Hal’s cock was mixed with another taste Gan couldn’t name, but it taste good and he sucked on the thick shaft. 

“Good boy,” Hal growled. “You like the taste of your ass on my cock?”

Gan breathed heavily through his nose and he stared at the cock in his mouth. He was tasting himself on Hal’s cock… and he like it. He gave a small moan and sucked harder. Hal chuckled and pushed his hips forward, pushing more of his cock into Gan’s mouth. The metal ring slid over Gan’s tongue, and Gan pushed it so it was pressed against Hal’s cock while he moved. 

Hal’s low groan sent a shiver through Gan’s body and he sucked harder. Hal’s cock pulled out of Gan’s mouth and forced its way back in, pushing deeper into his mouth. Gan whimpered when the head of Hal’s cock brushed the back of his throat. Hal jerked back, pulling his cock fully out of Gan’s mouth.

The hand that was still gripping Gan’s hair pulled his head to the side and Hal took his cock into his hand. He lifted his hips and shoved Gan’s face between his legs, pressing his testicles against his cheek. Gan could still see Hal’s hand moving fast over his cock, his breath coming in short pants.

Gan’s fingers dug into the rope holding him to the bed and he turned his face to drag his teeth over the base of Hal’s cock. He mouthed at his testicles, groaning when Hal moaned. The hand in Gan’s hair tightened and Gan curled his tongue over one of Hal’s testicles and pulled it into his mouth.

Hal choked on a gasp, hos body curling as he came. Come coated Gan’s neck and shoulder and he moaned. He was really starting to like the feel of other men coming on and inside him. It made him wonder if it felt just as good if it was his come on someone else.

“Fuck,” Hal breathed, releasing Gan’s hair. He grabbed Gan’s waist and flipped him onto his back, the rope rubbing against his skin. The burn only made Gan writhe with need. He had yet to come and his cock was straining for it. Hal ran his fingers over Hal’s neck, scooping up the come. He brought his fingers to Gan’s mouth.

Gan opened his mouth immediately and licked Hal’s fingers clean. He had tasted enough of Juda’s and his own come to find the taste enjoyable instead of bitter. Once Hal finished feeding Gan his come, he climbed off the bed and moved towards his coat. 

“Where are you going?” Gan asked, shifting against the rope.

“I need to give you your other ring,” Hal replied. He dug through the pockets of his coat, dropping it to the floor once he found what he was looking for. He turned to show Gan the ring, which turned out to be two rings with a piece of leather attaching the two together. One of the rings was slightly larger then the other.

Gan shifted on the bed, his mind forming several uncomfortable ideas as to where these rings would go. Hal climbed back onto the bed and pushed Gan’s legs open. He took Gan’s straining cock in his hands coated it in oil. He slid the rings down the shaft and pushed his testicles through the large one and pushed the smaller one so it sat snug at the base of Gan’s cock. The rings put a slight pressure on his cock, which forced back his orgasm.

“Very nice,” Hal nodded. “I’m glad I went with this one and not the one Faun wanted.”

“Which one did Faun want?” Gan asked as Hal began yanking the sheets down.

“He wanted one with five rings that went over your cock. Said it was the perfect five rings for you, but I don’t like using that one and I don’t think you would like it either.” Hal smiled. Gan noticed that the man didn’t look as tough as before and he wondered if it was because Gan had stopped fighting him.

Hal pushed the comforter to the floor and pulled out the top sheet. He twisted the sheet like Gan’s cousins used to do with towels before they snapped Gan in the ass with them. Instead of hitting Gan with it, Hal made a loop and slid it up Gan’s leg. Hal pulled until Gan’s knee folded over the sheet and pulled his leg up.

He wrapped the sheet around the center rung of the headboard, pulling Gan’s leg until his hips were lifted off the bed. Taking hold of Gan’s other leg, Hal pulled it back and tied the sheet around it. Gan’s ass was now inches off the bed, and he laid there spread wide for Hal. 

Hal smiled mischievously, setting his hands on Gan’s thighs and dipping his head. “Let’s see how good your ass really tastes,” Hal whispered.

Gan sucked in air through his teeth when the steel ball of Hal’s tongue piercing circled the tight ring of muscles. Hal moaned, sliding his tongue into Gan’s ass. Gan whimpered, writhing against the tongue. Hal’s tongue teased the muscles, using his piercing to enhance the stimulation. Gan bucked his hips, this time trying to push Hal’s tongue deeper instead of push the man away.

“Your ass does taste good,” Hal hummed, sliding his tongue flat over Gan’s ass. He straightened up and gave Gan’s ass a tiny pat. He leaned forward and crushed his lips to Gan’s. Gan moaned, opening his mouth and coaxing Hal’s tongue to join his. Hal’s tongue dove into Gan’s mouth the same time his cock drove into his ass.

Gan grunted and clutched at Hal’s cock. Hal growled against Gan’s lips, pulling out and driving hard back into him. He jerked away from Gan’s mouth and shoved his head aside, biting hard at his neck. Gan writhed beneath Hal, straining against the bonds holding him to the bed. 

“Harder,” Gan shouted when Hal shifted his hips and drove into him. Hal’s cock slammed against his prostate and he reached down to grab Gan’s cock. The tight rings around his penis and testicles kept Gan from coming as Hal drove hard into him.

“Come on, Gan,” Hal growled, biting down on Gan’s nipple. Gan’s toes curled and his fingernails dug into the palm of his hands. “Now,” Hal shouted. “Come now!”

Gan’s body lifted higher off the bed when his cock erupted. He whined when Hal squeezed his cock and drove hard into him again. Hal bit at his collarbone, causing Gan to come harder. He squeezed Hal’s cock, moaning when Hal started to come inside him. Teeth dug into Gan’s skin and Hal jerked out of Gan’s body, spraying come over his ass.

Gan moaned, tilting his head back, searching out Hal’s mouth. Hal smiled and gave Gan the kiss he was asking for as he untied his legs. Gan flopped onto the bed when he was free and closed his eyes. Hal untied his hands and gently rubbed Gan’s shoulders to ease the sore muscles. When Gan was relaxed, Hal retrieved a wet cloth from the washroom.

“Are you feeling better?” Hal asked as he cleaned off Gan’s chest.

“For now,” Gan sighed, rolling onto his side when Hal was finished. Hal slid back onto the bed and laid in front of Gan. He smiled softly and pulled Gan into his arms. Gan cuddled up to the man, humming when Hal began rubbing his back. 

“Are you going to tell me what made you so upset now that you’re nice and relaxed?” Hal whispered.

Gan sighed and looked up into Hal’s green eyes. “My father, the king, spent all day ignoring his starving, poverty stricken people when they came begging for food and money and things they needed to live. He told me they were nothing, that they were pawns for him to play with. Then these two men are caught in bed together and my father leaps at the opportunity to have them thrown in the dungeons and beheaded the next morning.”

“I see,” Hal whispered, reaching down to pull off Gan’s cock ring. “Are they in the dungeon now?”

“No, I helped them escape, but my father’s general confronted me about it and he told me that trying to get my people to accept my preferences for me would end in my death and some stranger taking the throne who might care about my country even less then my father does.”

“Gan,” Hal sighed, kissing the top of Gan’s head. “I know where you’re going with this and I know it’s hard. I work in the town and I see how your people are treated. I also know how hard it is to sneak around the town to see the man I lay with. The guards are always following us and they are barging into homes and disrupting people’s lives just to find a reason to take them to your father and have them beheaded.”

“I didn’t realize it was that bad,” Gan whispered, feeing guilty. “Actually, I’ve never been into the town at all. My father forbids it.”

Hal nodded, leaning down and kissing his lips. “If you ever get the opportunity to walk through the town, come find me and I’ll show you around.” Gan nodded, setting his hand on Hal’s chest. He played with one of Hal’s nipple rings while they laid in silence. “There is something else you’re upset about,” Hal prompted, taking the hand that was playing with his nipple. He laced their fingers together and set their hands on the center of his chest. 

“I’m going to have to marry a woman and keep my entire life a secret in order to help my people,” Gan replied sadly. 

“People have to sacrifice a lot of things to help others,” Hal whispered. “But you’re going to be king, don’t they always have a mistress?”

“Not a male one,” Gan exclaimed. “How would my wife feel knowing that I’m leaving our bedroom to sleep with a man?”

“All right, all right, I get it,” Hal chuckled. “Actually,” he said after a moment of thought. “I may know someone that could help you with all this.”

“Really, who?” Gan asked curiously.

“I’m not telling,” Hal smiled. “It’ll be a surprise just like all your other gifts.”

“The gifts aren’t really a surprise, Hal,” Gan rolled his eyes. “Just the incorporation of men to them is.”

“Then they’re a surprise, you never know what kind of man you’re going to get,” Hal replied. He kissed Gan before he could reply and slid lower on the bed. He set Gan’s head on his chest and slid his hand over his back. “You’re going to be covered in bruises tomorrow.”

“I know, I already feel them,” Gan muttered. He slid a leg over Hal’s hips and closing his eyes. “I’m not going to see you in the morning.”

“Unfortunately no,” Hal replied. “But you know there will be someone new tomorrow and if you ever get into town all you have to do is ask for me and someone will show you the way.” 

Gan smiled and nodded. He squeezed Hal’s hand, memorizing the feel of his body against Hal’s. “Good night, Gan.”


	6. Six Geese A Laying

Gan hurried down the steps, moving quickly towards the barns. He had passed several servants who had been whispering about six mysterious geese that had been delivered that afternoon and he could only assume that it was his aunt’s gift for him. He had heard several times that the geese had been laying odd eggs and it piqued his curiosity.

He stepped into the stables and found a group of servants standing huddled around the stall at the end of the aisle. He cleared his throat, causing the group to scatter. “I see you heard,” Joseph said, waving a hand towards the stall. 

Gan stepped forward, his eyes widening when he saw the geese and the basked full of eggs sitting in the corner. Gan knelt down and lifted each egg, tilting his head curiously. One egg was solid gold, another was covered in jewels and another was pure chocolate. He looked up at the geese; all lying peacefully except for one that looked like it had just ran for his life. The goose had feathers sticking up at odd angles and her head was curled around her body and tucked under one wing. 

“What happened to her?” Gan asked, standing up and moving towards the haggard looking goose. She pulled her head away and looked up at him. He knelt down and ran a hand gently down the goose’s neck. She leaned into him before curling her neck around and tucking it back under her wing. 

“You’re going to need to see it in order to believe it,” Joseph said, motioning for Gan to follow him. “She laid an egg that is even more stunning then anything you say in that basket. I honestly don’t know what we’re going to do with it.”

Gan glanced at the man as they made their way across the barn. Something large sat in another stall; a large stable blanket covered something that was shaped like a large egg. Joseph dragged the blanket off, revealing the largest egg Gan had ever seen. It resembled a goose egg only several times larger. 

“I don’t know how the poor thing lived through laying that,” Joseph said in awe.

Gan could only nod as he stepped towards the egg. Slowly, he reached up and pressed a hand against the shell. It was warm and Gan leaned forward to press his ear to it. He gently tapped the egg, jumping when something tapped in response. Gan stepped forward again and pressed his ear to the shell. He tapped the egg again, his heart jumping when something tapped again. 

“There is something in there,” Gan said.

“I would assume it’s a baby goose, my lord. A large one considering the size of the egg,” Joseph replied flatly. Gan rolled his eyes and motioned the man forward. Joseph joined him at the egg and pressed his ear to the shell when Gan tapped at the egg. 

“My God,” Joseph gasped, jerking his ear back when something returned the tap. “I’ve never seen such a thing in all my years of working here.”

“Do you think we should crack it?” Gan asked. 

“Though I am curious, I’m also terrified to see what is in there,” Joseph shook his head. “No goose would be smart enough to tap back like that. Maybe it’s harboring a demon. Maybe all those geese are possessed and she laid an egg carrying the devil himself. Maybe it’s what freed those men from the prison. We should boil the egg to kill whatever is in there and have the geese slaughtered. I should send for the priest.”

Gan opened his mouth to tell Joseph that was unnecessary when he heard a loud cracking noise. Both men turned their heads to look at the egg. A large crack split the middle of the egg and something banged against the shell, causing more cracks to spread from the center one. 

“My lord, we should take cover, who know what will come out of that thing,” Joseph hissed. Gan took a step back, following the man out of the stall ad into the next one. They crouched down, glancing over the low wall to watch.

The cracks continued to spread and another bang on the shell had several pieces crumpling to the ground. A hand popped out of the hole and began shoving away more of the broken shell.  
Gan stood, ignoring Joseph’s warnings and moved towards the egg. Another hand broke free, its pale skin shimmering in the sunlight. The hands moved around the center of the shell, breaking away more and more. The top of the shell suddenly collapsed and Gan hurried forward when he heard a cry from inside the egg. He yanked off the top of the egg, revealing blond hair that was streaked with blue.

A hand shot up and Gan grabbed it, hauling the creature out. The creature turned out to be a man with very recognizable pointed ears. “Oh thank you,” the fairy said. “I wasn’t expecting it to be so hard.”

“Well you were in an egg,” Gan replied. “They are sort of hard for protection reasons and all that.”

Violet eyes looked up into Gan’s and the two stared at each other for a moment. “Are you the prince?” the fairy asked.

“I am,” Gan replied. He grunted when the fairy slapped him hard in the chest. “Ow,” he growled, rubbing the spot that was hit.

“Boil me,” the fay scoffed, setting his hands on his hips. “How rude of you to think I was a demon. They are terrible creatures. You can’t even have a conversation without them going off and talking about sacrifices and drinking blood. And how rude of you to talk about killing these lovely birds your aunt bought for you. We had a lovely conversation about you on the trip here and you think they’re possessed. Shame on you.”

“The boiling was his idea, not mine,” Gan protested, pointing at Joseph. The man was still crouched in the other stall, his eyes growing wider as he stared at the fay.

“Well shame on you then,” the fay scolded, turning his attention back to Gan. “You must promise me you won’t cook those geese. They were very excited to meet you and even asked me to help them create special gifts for you.”

“The eggs?” Gan asked.

“Yes and the last agreed to lay me if I hid inside an egg. It was supposed to be a surprise, but she got too excited and laid me before you arrived. Then there were frightened voices and then talk of boiling me,” the fay muttered again. “If I had known you were planning on cooking me and having me for a meal I would have never let Faun talk me into this.”

“I apologize about the talk of boiling you,” Gan said, his heart rate picking up at the mention of Faun’s name. 

“I forgive you. And before I forget,” the fay took a step towards Gan, pushed up onto his toes and kissed him on the lips. “That is from Faun. There is more, but a barn is no place for it.”  
“Tell him I said thank you,” Gan replied, smiling softly.

“I will,” the fay nodded, holding out his hand. “I’m Fi.”

“Gan,” Gan replied, taking Fi’s shimmering hand. 

“I know who you are and I know what to call you,” Fi said matter of factly. He opened his mouth to speak again but his violet eyes caught sight of something behind Gan. “Is he alright?” Fi asked.  
Gan turned to look at Joseph. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he looked absolutely terrified. “He is just frightened. Most humans have never seen a magical creature before.”

“Then I assume I should help him.” Fi slid around Gan and walked over to Joseph. The man stumbled backwards, cowering when Fi reached for him. He placed the tips of his fingers against the man’s forehead. “You will forget you ever saw me or the large egg. If anyone asks, you deny it. You will take the rest of the eggs to the palace for the prince and you will take good care of these geese. They are never to be cooked and will be in your care until they grow old and die. Is that clear?”

Joseph nodded and Fi moved away from him. He returned to Gan and took his arm. “Now, I would like to see your palace before you take me back to your room for the night.” Fi paused, his violet eyes glancing up at Gan. A small blush crept over his cheeks and he cleared his throat. “If the prince so chooses, of course.”

“I would love to show you around, but like Joseph, I don’t think people will react well when they see you,” Gan replied.

“Ah, that is no problem,” Fi smiled and snapped his fingers. “Now people will only see me as another human.”

“You don’t look different,” Gan said, looking Fi over. His pale skin shimmered with gold and his blue streaked hair swayed as he moved. 

“I don’t look different to you,” Fi muttered. “That would be redundant since you didn’t panic when you saw me.”

“All right, then let’s go,” Gan chuckled, leading the Fay towards the front of the barn.

“Wait,” Fi dragged Gan into the stall where the geese rested. “You must thank them for your gifts. They worked so hard to come up with them.” He released Gan and knelt in front of the haggard goose that had laid him. He touched her neck and whispered something in a language Gan didn’t understand.

The goose suddenly looked renewed and turned her head to look up at Fi. She nudged him with her beak and Fi smiled softly. He turned his head to look up at Gan, his smile turning into a frown. “Come now, they gave you lovely presents and you should thank them. You wouldn’t want them telling the other geese that you were ungrateful.”

Gan smiled and stepped towards the first goose. He enjoyed hearing Fi scold him, it was cute. He had such soft features that any attempt at a scowl made him look like a pouting child and his voice was so soft that there was just no force behind it to take his threats seriously. But there was no chance that he would refuse the fay of anything. 

He ran his hand down the goose’s neck and thanked her. He did that for the other five, pressing himself against Fi when he stroked the neck of the last goose. 

“Good,” Fi nodded, turning to Gan and stealing a kiss. “Now show me your lovely castle and then take me to your room.” Gan chuckled and led Fi out of the barn. 

Fi was practically beaming by the time they reached the castle doors, his sweet face glowing in the afternoon sunlight. His violet eyes looked around the garden and he started bouncing excitedly beside Gan. 

“Oh my, I never thought I would see such an amazing sight,” Fi whispered when they reached the palace doors. “Faun told me not to ask you, but I couldn't resist. I’ve always wanted to see a human palace.”

“You may ask whatever you like,” Gan replied softly, enjoying the sudden burst of emotions from the fay.

“Do you have a tree?” Fi asked. “I’ve always heard of your tradition where you bring a tree into your home and decorate it for this holiday.”

“We have a few decorated trees in the palace,” Gan replied. “I’ll show you my favorite one.”

Gan led the Fay towards the kitchens, greeting the cook and her servants. A large tree sat in the corner of the room decorated with an assortment of cups, dishes and silverware. It was Gan’s favorite because it was the most untraditional tree he had ever seen. His father insisted on having a tree in the kitchens, but refused to let it be decorated. He believed decorating was a waste of time if only the servants were going to see it. So the cook began decorating it with the dishes and whatever else she could find.

“Are those things you eat with?” Fi asked, cocking his head.

“Yes,” Gan replied, smiling fondly at the tree. It was also his favorite tree because he got to help decorate it.

“Well that’s absurd,” Fi muttered. “A tree decorated with dishes, what an odd tradition you all have.”

“Normal Christmas trees aren’t decorated with the serving plates,” Gan chuckled. “I’ll take you to the throne room and show you what a traditionally decorated tree looks like.”

“If this isn’t how you decorate a tree, then why did you show me this one?” Fi asked, looking at Gan with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s my favorite tree because the cook and the servants get to partake in the enjoyment of decorating it with what they have. It’s also my favorite because it’s the only tree in the palace I’m allowed to decorate.”

“But isn’t that part of the tradition, decorating the trees?” Fi glanced at the tree again, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“Yes, but my father believes that decorating a tree is something a prince shouldn’t do. He says it’s a task for the servants,” Gan replied.

“I don’t think your father understands the holiday traditions,” Fi whispered. Gan laughed out loud and turned them around to head back upstairs. The throne room was empty when they arrived and Gan steered Fi towards the tree the Fay’s eyes widening as he looked around.

“My goodness this room is huge what do you use it for?” FI asked, glancing around.

“It's the throne room and it's where my father and I conduct our business. It’s also where we listen to the people of the town ask questions and tell us their concerns and ask for aid that my father refuses to give them,” Gan replied bitterly.

“Yes, I heard about your father and how lazy a king he was. Such a pity, humans being lazy when they have live for such a short time,” Fi shook his head. “I have heard whispers about you, they say you will make a great king.”

“I’m going to try my best,” Gan replied with a sigh. His best meant finding a wife that he would never love, keeping his secret a secret and never bedding another man again after his final gift arrived.

Fi turned his head to watch Gan quietly as they walked across the throne room towards the large tree. It was neatly decorated with red and green glass balls, colorful ribbon and small candles that then illuminated the room in a soft glow.

“Now this is what I've heard Christmas trees described as. It is beautiful. Are there anymore that look like this? Can we see them?” Fi asked in excitement, his violet eyes glowing in the candlelight.  
“If I were to show you every tree in the palace we would have to spend two days searching,” Gan replied with a small chuckle.

“Well we wouldn’t want that,” Fi tilted his head, smiling crookedly. “I do want to see your bedroom at some point tonight I hear it’s more entertaining then any tree.”

“No one has complained yet, though you'll have to decide for yourself whether it’s entertaining or not.” Gan smiled as he turned Fi towards the doors, pausing when his father entered. Gan stiffened, releasing FI and stepping forward to shield him from the man. 

“Gan,” his father said in a deep voice as he strode up to him. His face was hard and he had on the same frown he had that morning. News of the missing prisoners had come with the morning report and Gan’s father was furious. According to the report, no one had noticed that they had been gone all night and no one had seen anyone sneak into the dungeon and let the men out. A group of soldiers had been sent out to find the two men, but they had returned hours later empty handed. It had infuriated his father and he had taken it out in Gan and his lack of interest in the women who were visiting.

“Yes, father?” Gan asked, his tone turning cold. 

“Where have you been? Our guests have arrived and you have not met one of them, it is…” his Father trailed off when he noticed the man behind Gan. “Who is this?” his father asked curiously.

“This is Fi, he was at the ball last year. We became good friends and I invited him to come visit,” Gan replied, glancing at the Fay.

“My lord,” Fi said, giving the king a small bow.

“You have no time for friends, the princesses are waiting for you and you need to speak with them. If you're going to choose a wife you need to at least talk with them,” the king replied with a sniff towards Faun.

“I will talk with them, father, I would just like to spend a few moments with FI. I haven't seen him for a year,” Gan replied his, tone growing colder.

“Well do it quickly, you don’t want to anger those girls. It’s bad to start a marriage off with an angry wife,” the king huffed, still looking angrily at Fi.

“Yes, father, I’ll go talk to them now,” Gan grumbled. “Let me take Fi to his room first.”

“Take him to his room,” the king sputtered. “You are a prince, prince’s do not show people to their rooms. Have the servants do it.”

Gan clenched his jaw and reached for Fi. He told himself it was better to keep his mouth shut then to start a fight in front of the Fay. Fi followed him quietly, glancing back at the king as they left the room.

“That is your father?” Fi whispered. “No wonder you are tense. How many women does he expect you to speak to?”

“As many as he can throw at me,” Gan replied flatly.

“And then you have to choose one as a wife? How will you get to know her before you marry her? You could choose someone who is uneducated and boring, no one would want that.”

“It doesn’t matter who I choose or how educated they are,” Gan sighed. “I don’t want to marry a woman.” Fi’s frown deepened and he nodded. Obviously Faun had explained Gan’s reluctance to marry.

“Are you going to speak with them?” Fi whispered.

“No,” Gan shook his head. “I’ll talk to them tomorrow. Right now I want to spend time with you.” Fi smiled softly and kissed Gan’s cheek. Luckily the hallway was empty so Gan didn’t have to push him away.

He opened to door to his room and Faun slipped in, walking around and began examining the furniture. He paused in the center of the room and turned to look at Gan. Gan shut and locked the door, smiling at the Fay.

“This room is too bland for you,” Fi cocked his head when he looked at Gan. “Is this where you bring your bedmates so they don’t see your real room?”

“This is my room,” Gan replied. “I like the simplicity.”

“You need more fun in your life,” Fi muttered. 

“I agree,” Gan laughed, pulling off his cloak. Fi’s eyes looked Gan over and he licked his lower lip. “Would you like me to remove more?” Gan asked, draping his cloak over the back of a chair.

“Yes I would,” Fi whispered, tugging off his own cloak. He dropped it on the floor and began unbuttoning his shirt. Gan gave him a crooked smile and pulled off his shirt. He let his breeches fall to the floor and stepped closer to Fi.

Fi was struggling with his breeches, scowling at them when his fingers got tangled in the strings. “Faun recommended I wear clothes because I would be in the barn when you found me,” Fi muttered when Gan moved to help him. “I don’t like clothes and I never wear them.”

“I can tell just by how much trouble your trousers are giving you,” Gan laughed again. He slid his fingers under the fabric, feeling the smooth skin on Fi’s hips. He pushed Fi’s trousers down and took a step backwards.

“What on earth,” Fi whispered, reaching out to touch Gan’s ribs. “You’re covered in bruises.”

“Yes,” Gan whispered, turning around so Fi could see the multiple bruises across his shoulders and back. “The man who brought me my fifth gift was rough. I enjoyed it, though,” Gan said before Fi could assume the worst.

“Leaving the prince covered in bruises,” Fi shook his head. He stepped forward and slid his hands over Gan’s hips. “I don’t know how I should feel about this. I’m glad you enjoyed it, but I don’t like seeing these marks on you.” Fi lifted Gan’s hands and ran a thumb over his wrists.

“They’ll heal,” Gan replied softly, smiling when Fi kissed the marks on his wrists. 

“I’ll have to be gentle with you,” Fi sighed, his breath warm on Gan’s skin. 

“You don’t have to be gentle with me, Fi.”

Fi shook his head and tugged Gan towards the bed. He slid onto the bed and pulled Gan closer. Wrapping one arm around Gan’s waist, Fi pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed for several seconds, neither willing to pull away. Fi kept his hands on Gan’s hips, while Gan let his hands roam over the Fay’s body. Fi pulled away first, letting out a breathy moan. He tightened his hold on Gan’s hips and tugged him onto the bed. 

Gan smiled, chasing Fi backwards onto the bed and kissing him again. Fi moaned, pushing at Gan’s shoulder and rolling him onto his back. He slid next to Gan and leaned down to kiss him again. Fi placed a hand on Gan’s chest, sliding it down Gan’s stomach.

Gan moaned deep in his chest when Fi’s fingers curled around his cock. Fi smiled against his lips and nipped at Gan’s lower lip. “I like this,” Fi giggled, stroking Gan’s cock. “I want to feel this inside me.”

“Fi,” Gan frowned, shaking his head. “I’m terrible at dominating men.” Fi’s smile turned slightly mischievous and he kissed Gan again.

“The shifters told me,” Fi chuckled. “Don’t worry. As always, I have a plan.”

“You do know your last plan didn’t turn out so well,” Gan said, smiling innocently at Fi when the Fay scowled. 

“I will admit, my egg idea was not one of my better ideas and you don’t have to remind me of it. I can assure you, however, this plan will be better.”

“And how does this plan go exactly?” Gan asked, twirling a finger in Fi’s hair. 

Fi’s mischievous smile turned impish and he crawled off the bed. He went to the basket of eggs that had been delivered to Gan’s room and pulled out a small egg. The egg was much too small to be a goose egg, but Gan knew one of the magical geese had laid it. Fi held up the egg so Gan could see it and moved back to the bed. 

He slid close to Gan and pressed it to Gan’s lips. “Eat it,” he pressed. Gan looked at him for a moment. He knew Fi wasn’t going to hurt him so he took a bite of the small egg. Fi smiled triumphantly and ate the rest of the egg. The egg tasted like chocolate and it melted on Gan’s tongue.

“Is this all part of your plan?” Gan asked, swallowing the delicious treat.

“Part of it,” Fi replied with a smile. “There is more but I would prefer to show you then tell you,” Fi replied, leaning down to kiss Gan.

“I would like that too,” Gan smiled softly. He curled his hand in Fi’s hair and brought their lips together once more. When Fi pulled back he nudged Gan’s chin with his nose, kissing his jaw. He kissed down Gan’s neck and chest, teasing each nipple before moving lower. Gan’s cock grew harder and harder as Fi’s lips made their way down his body.

Gan gasped when he felt a surge of pleasure and his body began to tingle. His cock slid over his stomach and he writhed with need. “What sis you do?” Gan asked, looking at the Fay’s back.

“Just gave you something to enhance the pleasure,” Fi replied, looking over his shoulder at Gan. His violet eyes were glazed and his pale skin seemed to glow brighter with gold. He turned back and kissed Gan’s hip.

Gan’s hazel eyes shifted to Fi’s ass when he took Gan’s cock in his mouth. He moaned, setting his hand on Fi’s ass. He remembered Mael and Hal’s tongue teasing his ass and he wondered if he could mimic the action. He used both hands to spread Fi’s cheeks and shifted so he could press his face against Fi’s ass.

“Oh, gods,” Fi whispered when Gan used his tongue to probe the ring of muscles. Fi moaned, rubbing his cheek over Gan’s cock. Gan licked at the skin, enjoying the salty taste. He cautiously teased Fi’s entrance while Fi mouthed his cock. 

Fi pushed back against Gan’s mouth, taking Gan’s cock back into his mouth. Gan gave up on caution when Fi sucked his cock deep into his throat sending a wave of pleasure through Gan’s body. Whatever Fi had given him was making his body feel like it was floating and plunged his tongue into Fi’s ass. Fi whimpered around his cock and shifted his hips. He pushed his right leg wider, his other leg pressing against Gan’s hip. 

Gan pushed his tongue deeper, mimicking the slide of a cock; even his tongue was feeling the effects of whatever Fi had given him. Fi moaned, tightening his lips around Gan’s cock. He bobbed his head, rolling his hips so Gan’s tongue would slip out of his ass and slide over the tight muscles. He slid his tongue into Fi again, lifting his hips when Fi pulled back.

“Gan,” Fi whimpered, taking the head of Gan’s cock in his hand. Gan stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked on it. He licked Fi’s entrance before sliding his finger into him. Gan used the tip of his tongue to tease the muscles clutching his finger. 

Fi’s body yielded to him and he added another finger. Gan watched Fi squirm as he spread his fingers. He enjoyed making the man writhe and wondered how loud he could get Fi to scream. 

“No more,” Fi whimpered, sliding forward so Gan’s fingers slid out of him. He turned around and leaned over Gan to swipe the bottle of oil off the table. Gan pressed his lips to Fi’s side, nipping at the gold shimmering skin. Fi moaned, sliding back to kiss Gan’s lips. “I want you inside me.”

“I just hope you won’t be disappointed,” Gan frowned, moving to roll over. Fi pushed hard on his shoulder and shoved him back onto the bed. He slid a leg over Gan’s thighs and straddled him.  
“I won’t be disappointed. Why do you think I gave you that egg? It’s to help you.” He pulled the top off the bottle and drizzled oil onto Gan’s cock. 

Gan sat up, sliding his hands over Fi’s legs as he watched Fi coat his cock in oil. Fi pushed onto his knees and scooted forward until he was hovering over Gan’s cock. Gan realized what Fi’s plan was when he slid down on Gan’s cock. 

Gan gasped when heat surrounded him, lifting his hips to push deeper into Fi. His skin was swamped with pleasure and he moaned when Fi settled in Gan’s lap. Gan looked up at Fi, smiling when the saw the Fay’s head tilted back and his violet eyes closed in bliss. He sat forward and kissed Fi’s shoulder, running his hands over Fi’s back. 

Fi rolled his hips and wrapped his arms around Gan’s head, burying his fingers in his hair. Gan pressed his face against Fi’s chest and curled his fingers over Fi’s ass. He pulled Fi’s ass cheeks apart and pushed his hips up. Fi moaned, lifting up and sliding down onto Gan’s cock.

Gan growled, biting Fi’s nipple drawing out a whimper from Fi. Fi started bouncing in Gan’s lap and digging his fingers into Gan’s skull. Gan slid his hands up Fi’s thighs, tilting his head back to look up at the Fay. Fi’s eyes were closed, his body was trembling and unlike Faun, he had a thin layer of sweat over his skin and his breathing was heavy. The sweat made his skin glow a brighter gold and Gan felt the Fay’s heart pounding against his lips. He smiled knowing that even though Fi was doing mostly everything, it was his cock pleasuring him. 

Fi’s fingers uncurled from Gan’s hair and dropped to his neck. He leaned back and rolled his hips, pushing Gan deeper. “Yes,” Fi whimpered when Gan’s fingers slid over the cleft of his ass, tugging at the muscles stretched around his cock. 

Gan lifted his hips while Fi rode him, dropping hard onto Gan’s cock. Gan moaned and reluctantly released Fi’s ass to wrap his fingers around the Fay’s cock. Fi’s fingers curled in the hair at the base of Gan’s neck and he clenched at Gan’s cock, whimpering when he shuddered. 

“Come on, Fi,” Gan whispered, biting at the inside of Fi’s elbow. Fi whimpered again, thrusting into Gan’s hand when he lifted his hips. Gan shifted his hips when Fi slid back down, the head of his cock brushing over Fi’s prostate. 

Fi gave a small cry, sitting hard in Gan’s lap and grinding his ass against Gan’s hips. The head of Gan’s cock rubbed over FI’s prostate, making his cock throb in Gan’s hand. Gan could feel the Fay trembling against him and he made a twisting motion with the hand stroking Fi’s cock. 

“Please,” Fi whimpered, lifting up and dropping back down. Gan bucked up into Fi, causing the Fay to bounce forward. He had to grab Gan’s shoulders so he didn’t fly off his lap and off the bed.  
Gan chuckled, squeezing Fi’s cock when he bucked up again. “Gods,” Fi gasped, dropping hard onto Gan’s cock. Gan leaned forward and bit down on Fi’s shoulder. His body was taught and he knew the Fay was trying to hold off his orgasm. He didn’t give him a chance, bucking up again and slamming into Fi.

Fi gasped, tightening around Gan’s cock and arching his back. Gan smiled when he felt Fi’s hold slipping and bucked into him again. Fi’s cry echoed in Gan’s ear when he came hard. Gan continued to stroke him, wincing when Fi gripped Gan’s cock hard. The tight hold on his cock was like the cock ring Hal had used, forcing back his orgasm. 

Come spilled over Gan’s fingers and he worked Fi’s cock harder. Fi’s fingers dug into his shoulder and he laid his forehead on Gan’s shoulder. He let out several long, breathy moans as he continued to come, his body squeezing Gan’s cock inside him. 

“You didn’t come,” Fi whispered, releasing his hold on Gan’s shoulders. His violet eyes looked concerned and confused. “That egg should have helped you.”

“It’s one of my flaws when I take a man to bed,” Gan whispered. “I’m glad it was good for you, though.”

“I’m going to have to track someone down to help you with that,” Fi cocked his head, squeezing Gan’s cock.

“You don’t have to do that. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to take a man.”

“No, no, you can learn to enjoy both giving and receiving. Your cock feels good inside me and you know what you’re doing, all you need to do is come. You can work on that, you just need the right person to help you.” Fi kissed Gan’s lips and slid Gan’s cock out of him. 

He ran a hand over his come covered chest and swiped two fingers on his other hand over his come covered palm. He nudged Gan to lay down and curled his hand around Gan’s cock. Gan lifted his legs when Fi poked his thigh, moaning when Fi slid his fingers into Gan. 

Fi’s come was still warm and it felt good inside Gan’s body. He shifted his hips, pushing Fi’s fingers deeper. Fi stroked his cock, sliding his fingers in and out. Gan moaned, feeling the intensity of his orgasm returning quickly. He tightened around Fi’s fingers as a shudder ran through him. 

Fi leaned down and bit at Gan’s hip, sending a sharp pleasure through Gan. Gan jerked, his cock spraying come across his chest. He whimpered when Fi pushed against the skin inside him, his ass clenching hard around Fi’s fingers. 

He slid his fingers over Fi’s cheek, squirming when the hold on his cock began to hurt. Fi released him, withdrawing his fingers. Fi sat back looking at his two fingers, licking at them and moaning. He licked Gan’s come off his other hand, then leaned down and licked his and Gan’s come off Gan’s body.

When he was finished, Fi crushed their lips together, sharing the come in his mouth with Gan. Gan moaned, swallowing the mixture hungrily. 

“That egg isn’t going to let us rest for long,” Fi whispered, rolling onto his side and scooting up to Gan. “We’re going to have to do this again. I hope you will want to do this again.”  
“I’m going to need some time to relax before we do,” Gan breathed deeply, trying hard to calm his hot body. “And we’re going to need to bathe.”

“Well I better be invited to spend the night,” Fi huffed, sitting up to look down at Gan. “It would be very rude of you to throw me out after fucking me. Almost as rude as trying to boil me.”

Gan snorted when the Fay reverted back to the bland and insulted tone. He had just told Gan that they were going to have to have sex again and then he scolded him about kicking the Fay out when they were done. He sat up and kissed Fi’s neck. “I would never kick you out and I want you to spend the night. Let me get a servant to fill the bath so we can wash up and get dirty again.”

Fi smiled and kissed Gan’s lips, rolling off the bed so Gan could get up. He stole another kiss before heading to the washroom to wait for Gan. Gan chuckled at the Fay as he moved towards the door. He couldn’t wait to see what the fay had in store for him later.


	7. Seven Swans s Swimming

Gan left the castle with a frustrated sigh, slipping on the newly formed ice. Princesses from neighboring countries had arrived the day before and Gan had made sure to sit and speak with each one of them like his father had asked. If he was going to have to go through with this marriage, he was going to find a woman that he could at least tolerate. His father had been pleased that Gan was making an attempt, but he when Gan told him that none of the women interested him, he started again with Gan’s princely duties to find a woman who will bear him future heirs. 

Gan had left not long after that conversation, refusing dinner and any more private meetings with the other women. He made his way down the steps, ignoring the servant that was calling for him. He made his way towards his section of the gardens were a small pond sat. He was surprised to find several swans swimming in the water when he arrived. 

The swans swam merrily in the water, calling to each other as they passed. Gan sighed and remembered that this was another gift from his aunt. He moved to one of the benches by the pond, brushing off the fluffy snow and sitting down. He took a moment to count the swans, cocking his head when he only counted six. 

Gan let the song play over in his head, nodding when he reached the seven swans a swimming line. He glanced around, wondering if one of the birds had wandered off. He didn’t see movement deeper in the garden and Gan wondered if whoever delivered the swans had forgotten one.

“Only six swans and no one to cure my frustrations,” Gan laughed bitterly. “I should have known it wouldn’t last.”

The water in front of him rippled and Gan jumped to his feet when a hand erupted from the water. Gan stumbled backwards when a man emerged from the water wearing nothing but an elaborate crown on his head. His blue eyes watched Gan calmly as he strode over to him. Gan dropped onto the bench and the man knelt in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the man said softly. His fingers slid over Gan’s cheek, warming the prince’s cold skin.

“You’re warm,” Gan whispered. He stared at the ma’s face, unable to look away. Gan was in awe of the man’s beauty, his grace like movements reminding him of Faun, but not of the Fay at the same time. Gan couldn’t seem to explain to himself what he saw when he looked at this man.

“And you are very cold,” the man chuckled. “You are Prince Cadogan, yes? It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“I’m sorry, but I do not know who you are,” Gan replied.

“I would be surprised if you did,” the man chuckled, the sound making Gan’s heart flutter. “I am Rainer, the swan prince, sent to your home as a gift.”

“By my aunt?” Gan asked. He tried to smile politely at the man but a shiver sent his teeth chattering and it looked more like a grimace. Rainer’s blue eyes filled with concern and he reached out to tug Gan forward. Gan followed willingly, sliding into the prince’s embrace. He began to warm immediately and his shivering soon subsided. 

“Yes,” Rainer replied once Gan was comfortable in his lap, “you aunt sent me. She has called upon us to swim for you since you were a child. Normally my father leads the dance, but he asked me to take his place. He was worried that you were getting bored with our dances and he thought I could bring you something new.”

“They are beautiful dances,” Gan replied, though he wasn’t sure he would call swans swimming around a pond a dance, “but I have seen them all my life.”

“I understand that,” Rainer chuckled. He tightened his hold on Gan and pressed their cheeks together. The soft skin felt lovely to Gan and he closed his eyes, sighing softly. “I had something new planned, but the other swans are so set in their traditions that they refused.”

“Well, this is certainly something new,” Gan giggled, running his fingers over the prince’s arm. “How can you be so warm when it’s so cold out?”

“It’s a spell,” Rainer replied. It keeps us and the water warm so we can swim.” Rainer pulled back and took Gan’s face in his hands. “I came out of the water because you looked so miserable. I could tell you were upset and I wanted to speak to you, find out why you were so upset and how I could help.”

“I doubt you can help,” Gan muttered. He looked up into Rainer’s blue eyes and rubbed his cheek across the man’s palm. “My father is demanding that I get married.”  
“I hear marriage isn’t all that bad,” the prince smiled softly. 

“Not when he is forcing me and I can only choose a woman,” Gan scowled. 

“I see,” Rainer frowned. He slid his hands down Gan’s neck and rubbed his shoulders. “I understand why your father insists that you marry, but if you have no interest in women, then why don’t you tell your father that you wish to marry a man?”

“Because our religion teaches us that laying with another man in a sin and my father had ruled that it is a crime,” Gan replied sadly. “If my father were to learn I preferred men I would be put to death.”

“Death?” Rainer echoed, looking horrified. “What a horrible thing. No one should be punished because of who they love.” The prince set Gan back on the bench and began pacing. The cold immediately seeped back into Gan’s body and he wrapped his arms around himself.

“It’s the law unfortunately, I can’t escape it,” Gan shrugged.

“But you want to?” Rainer asked in a cautious tone.

“I want to be accepted,” Gan replied. “But I do have days that I wish I could run away. I just want to be able to live freely.”

“What if I told you I could give you that escape?” Rainer stopped and turned to look at Gan. His eyes flashed with excitement and Gan was pretty sure the man was bouncing on his toes.

I don’t understand, how could you do that?”

Rainer stepped forward and gently gripped Gan’s shoulders. “I can take you with me, to my land.”

“What? How?” Gan demanded, nerves building inside him. Rainer might be magical, but there was no way they could travel from one land to another and back again in one night.   
“Gan,” Rainer said softly. His name slid over Gan’s skin like silk and he shivered with delight. “If you trust me I will take you somewhere beautiful. I want you to spend time with me somewhere where you can relax and be happy and not have to worry about being caught and punished.”

“How can we travel to your kingdom and back in one night? It’s impossible!”

Rainer smiled softly and unhooked Gan’s cloak. “You know what will warm you up? A nice swim.”

“But…” Gan trailed off when the prince tugged at his shirt.

“Trust me, Gan, I’ll take care of you.” Gan nodded, letting Rainer pull him to his feet and guide him towards the water. Rainer had said the water was warm, so there was no need to worry about freezing. He let Rainer finish undressing him and followed the prince into the water. 

Gan moaned when the warm water slid over his cold skin. It was relaxing to be in the water and he moved out until only his head remained above water. He didn’t question the depth of the small pond, assuming it was another spell Rainer had cast. Gan closed his eyes as he floated, letting the water wash away his stress and his fathers never ending demands.   
Arms slid around his waist and Rainer pulled him close. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I love swimming,” Gan admitted, wrapping his arms around Rainer’s neck. “I miss is in the winter.”

“You are beautiful in the water,” Rainer sighed, nudging Gan’s cheek with his nose. His hand came up to cup Gan’s cheek and he kissed him softly. Gan sighed into the kiss, pushing himself closer to the prince. 

“Will you trust me for the night?” Rainer whispered, kissing Gan’s jaw.

“Yes,’ Gan whispered, digging his fingers into Rainer’s shoulders.

“Good,” Rainer smiled against Gan’s cheek. “How well can you hold your breath?”

Gan jerked back to look into the man’s blue eyes. “My breath?” he stuttered. He studied Rainer’s face, looking for any hints of deception. He found none. “A few minutes.”  
“Then we’ll have to move quickly,” Rainer replied. “I want you to hold onto me and don’t let go.”

“Where are we going?” Gan asked, clinging to the prince when he began to swim towards the center of the pond.

“I’m going to take you to my favorite spot,” Rainer replied, looking into Gan’s wide green eyes. “Hold your breath, we’re going to have to dive under and swim.” Gan opened his mouth to question him, but Rainer gave him a look that made him take a deep breath instead. The prince nodded, diving down into the water, taking Gan with him.

They swam deep, deeper then the pond should have been. Nerves flared inside Gan and he clung tightly to the prince. Their surroundings started to change and Gan spotted something that looked like a cave. Gan’s lungs were starting to protest and he kicked his legs to move them faster. Rainer glanced at him before they entered the cave, which turned out to be a tunnel. 

Just as Gan’s lungs began to burn, they cleared the tunnel and began moving upwards. Rainer held him tighter, giving him a look that said to hold on just a little longer. They broke the surface moments later and both men took deep breaths. Rainer held Gan close to him, whispering in his ear to take slow breaths. Everything seemed to be spinning and Gan didn’t know which way was up. He clinged to Rainer, trying hard no to panic as he blinked his eyes.

“Your alright, the first time is always the hardest,” Rainer whispered, pressing a kiss to Gan’s forehead. 

Gan forced himself to calm down, kicking his legs when Rainer began moving towards the shore. “Where are we?” he asked, his head no longer spinning so he could look around.   
They were in a lake with several large flowers surrounding it. He sun shined brightly, warming Gan’s skin as they swam. The flowers swayed in a gentle breeze, their pink, purple, red and blue petals waving at the two men from the shore. 

Rainer continued to hold onto Gan when their feet hit sandy ground, guising him to the shore. “This is my haven,” he replied. “It’s where I go when I need time to relax and think. I decided this would be the best place to help to calm for frayed nerves. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Gan sighed, pulling away from Rainer. He took a moment to look over the man in the sunlight. His beauty was enhanced by the light, his oval face soft as Rainer looked Gan over. There was something very swan like to the man, he was beautiful, but underneath that was a man who could leave you a whimpering mess on the floor if you tried to intimidate him. 

“You are bruised,” Rainer whispered, walking around Gan. The marks Hal had left on his skin were still prominent, but they were starting to heal.

“Don’t worry, it was a lot of fun getting them,” Gan assured. Rainer came full circle and stopped in front of Gan, nodding in agreement. He motioned for Gan to follow him and the two fell into step together. “This place is beautiful,” Gan breathed, looking up at the large, fluffy clouds in the sky.

“This place was frozen in time many years ago. I don’t know by who, but I believe they stopped time one afternoon about mid June. It is warm, but not stuffy and the sun is far enough into its descent that you can find shelter from it, or you can bask in its warm rays depending on your mood.”

“Do you spend a lot of time here?” Gan asked, reaching for the prince’s hand.

“I have some months where I find myself hiding amongst these flowers more then other,” Rainer replied, smiling at Gan and lacing their fingers together. He led Gan into the forest of flowers, both men taking in the beauty in silence. 

They came to a large flower that looked like it had been turned into a suspended bed. Rainer stopped and turned around, smiling at Gan. “This is my special spot,” he whispered, tugging at Gan’s hand. Gan smiled softly, taking a step forward and sliding his arms around Rainer’s neck.

Rainer wrapped his arms around Gan and leaned down to kiss him. When they pulled away, Rainer lifted Gan onto the bed and climbed in next to him. Rainer slid a hand over Gan’s cheek, leaning down to kiss him again. They shared several slow, gentle kisses that had Gan’s heart racing and his mind whirling.

“Wow,” Gan panted when Rainer pulled away.

“Are you not used to this?” Rainer asked.

“I’m used to being with a man and kissing, but I’ve never kissed someone like this before,” Gan breathed. He scooted closer to Rainer and slid a leg over his hip. Rainer’s smooth hands slid down Gan’s side and curled over his thigh, tugging him closer. Rainer’s thigh nestled between Gan’s legs, his cock sitting quietly against the smooth skin. 

“It feel like I’m touching silk,” Gan whispered, running the tips of his fingers over Rainer’s arm. 

“Swans must keep themselves well groomed no matter what form they are in. If I let myself go, my feathers would turn grey and dirty and I would have several disgusting parasites. No on would want that,” Rainer replied, kissing Gan’s cheek. He rolled so he was on top of Gan and pressed their lips together. 

Gan moaned softly, his fingers sliding over the prince’s skin. Rainer slid his hips over Gan’s until he was settled between Gan’s legs. Gan slid his knees up Rainer’s side, his skin searching for more contact. Rainer rolled his hips, sliding their cocks together.

Gan dragged in a breath through his nose when his cock began to lengthen. He lifted his hips when their hips met and he could feel Rainer growing hard. They continued to kiss and rub against each other until both men were fully erect and Gan was mewling against Rainer’s mouth. Rainer moaned and slid his tongue into Gan’s mouth, leaving behind the taste of sugar when he pulled away.

“This was not my intention when I brought you here,” Rainer huffed.

“It wasn’t,” Gan asked curiously. “You didn’t speak to someone about me?”

“I didn’t,” Rainer replied, cocking his head. His blue eyes were filled with confusion and he pulled back slightly. Gan reached up to stop him, pulling him back down on top of him.  
“My gifts from my aunt has led to this every night. I just assumed you were one of the many spoken to about my needs.”

“No one came to me, though my father did act a little odd when he asked me to take his place. Maybe someone talked to him. Like I said, this wasn’t my intention but having you here in my arms… Well, I just couldn’t stop myself.”

“And I beg you not to stop,” Gan whispered.

Rainer smiled, his blue eyes filling with fondness as he looked down at Gan. He leaned down and captured his lips in another slow kiss. Gan enjoyed the slow, tenderness, but he didn’t want it to continue. It felt a little too intimate and he didn’t want to bring intimacy into a one-night affair. 

“You are like a breath of fresh air,” Rainer breathed when they parted. Gan stared up at him through clouded eyes and he suddenly couldn’t catch his breath. No one had ever said something like that to him and Rainer had just met him. 

“I don’t believe that you would be thinking that if you got to know me. Like you said before, I looked miserable and that is a normal look for me,” Gan replied, lifting his leg higher when Rainer wrapped a hand around it.

“You don’t look miserable now,” Rainer smiled, his sapphire eyes studying Gan’s face. “Before you had lines on your face and you looked much older. Now those lines have softened and you look youthful and carefree. Your unhappiness hides your beauty and that beauty is a sad thing to hide. I know you were telling me about marrying a woman and if you have to do that, you need to find someone who can at least bring out that beauty in you.”

“I’ll try, though I don’t know how she could do that if I can’t lover her like a man loves a woman,” Gan sighed.

Rainer’s smile softened further and he kissed Gan’s forehead. “Let’s talk about this later. You and I have more pressing matters to take care of right now.”

Gan chuckled, lifting his hips to slide his cock over Rainer’s thigh. Rainer stole a quick kiss before pushing up and stretching over Gan. He reached one hand into the flower and pulled back a hand coated in a clear liquid. 

“Is that nectar?” Gan asked.

“It is an oil, actually. These flowers produce it to help with fertilization,” Rainer replied. “It will help with our own needs as well.”

Gan nodded, spreading his legs wider. He watched Rainer coat his thick cock with the oil and moaned when he slid his hands between Gan’s legs. Gan whimpered when Rainer slid two fingers into him, wiggling his hips to push them deep. He didn’t need much preparation; just a quick coating of oil and Rainer was removing his fingers. 

He scooted forward, pressing the head of his cock to Gan’s entrance before giving a small push of his hips and entering him. Gan sighed contentedly when Rainer pushed deeper, sheathing himself with one smooth thrust. 

“You feel good,” Rainer whispered, cupping Gan’s cheek and kissing him. He pulled his hips back slowly and pushed back in, the slow slide of his cock making Gan moan. Rainer found a slow rhythm and kept with it as he kissed Gan.

Everything with Rainer was soft. His touch, his kisses, the way his body moved. All of it was gentle. It also made Gan feel something he wasn’t comfortable with. It made him feel at home, something he never really felt in the palace. 

There was something about Rainer that Gan hadn’t felt with the other men. He assumed it was because he was in a magical place with the swan prince, but he just couldn’t pinpoint the emotion. 

Rainer shifted his hips, pushing deeper into Gan. Gan moaned, wrapping a leg around Rainer’s waist. His fingers slid over Rainer’s chest and he arched up against the man. He whispered Rainer’s name several times, closing his eyes when the pleasure slowly began to grow.

Reiner moaned softly, tilting Gan’s head back and kissing his neck. He nipped at the skin as he rolled his hips, still moving slowly. Gan was torn between begging the man to move faster and begging him to keep this pace. 

The slow build of pleasure had his nerves going wild and he wanted to hold off the end as long as possible. Once they were finished, Rainer would take him home and Gan would never see him again. Gan didn’t want that to happen just yet.

He arched into Rainer again, letting out a small cry when Rainer pushed deeper into him. His fingers dug into the hard muscles over Rainer’s back, feeling them flex as he moved. Gan’s cock laid across his stomach, each thrust of Rainer’s hips sending pleasure racing through it.

Gan arched again, rubbing his cock against Rainer’s sweat slicked stomach. Gan dragged his eyes open to look up at the man. The crown that had been on his head was now gone and he was covered in sweat. A bead rolled down his chest and stomach to mix with the sweat forming on Gan’s hips as they moved.

“Rainer, please,” Gan whimpered when the slow movements were no longer enough to heighten his pleasure further. Rainer merely smiled and kissed him again. His cock pushed into Gan a little harder, but Rainer wouldn’t move any faster.

He continued the kiss, sliding his tongue over Gan’s and coaxing it into his mouth. Gan whimpered against his lips, lifting his hips to add more stimulation to his cock.  
“You’re getting close,” Rainer whispered, kissing just behind Gan’s ear. Gan gasped at the shock of pleasure the kiss sent through his body and he turned his head so Rainer could kiss the skin again.

Rainer obeyed, kissing down Gan’s neck and up the other side, bringing their mouths back together once again. Gan’s hands left Rainer’s arms and he tried to slide his hand between their bodies. Rainer managed to catch his hand and laced their fingers together. He curled his fingers wound Gan’s other wrist and pressed it to the mattress.

“You’ll come when you’re ready,” Rainer whispered, kissing Gan’s elbow. Gan gave a keen whine as he writhed beneath Rainer. He was just on the cusp of his orgasm and couldn’t push himself over the edge just yet. He knew he could do it, but Rainer’s cock sliding into him was paradise. It brought him an intense peace, something the other men hadn’t made him feel. Yes, he had felt better while with them, but nothing that made him feel so alive.

Rainer whispered soothing words to Gan between soft kisses, his body beginning to tremble as he forced himself to hold back. He grunted and snapped his hips forward twice, causing the pleasure inside Gan to increase quickly. He returned to his slow thrusts, but the fire inside Gan’s body was steadily growing again.

“Rainer,” Gan moaned, making the name sound like his lifeline as he spiraled towards a dark abyss.

His orgasm was so sudden and intense that he cried out, bucking into the man above him. He couldn’t stop his body from wiggling as he came, clutching to the cock inside him.   
Rainer gasped, his hips driving forward once more before he was forced to stop. Gan whimpered when hot come flowed into him and he tightened his leg around Rainer’s waist. Rainer gave a low moan and crushed their lips together. He slid his stomach over Gan’s cock, drawing out his orgasm.

Gan was shaking uncontrollably from the large amount of pleasure he was feeling when Rainer pulled away. He whimpered at his oversensitivity when Rainer slid out of him.  
Rainer sat back, draping his legs over Gan’s thighs. His blue eyes watched Gan as he tried to catch his breath. His smooth fingers slid over Gan’s calves, trying to calm the shivering without touching him too much.

Gan shut his eyes, taking slow, deep breaths to calm himself. “I would really like to come back here with you,” he whispered, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look at Rainer.  
“I would like that,” Rainer whispered. He shifted and crawled back over Gan. He kept his weight off Gan when he kissed him again, knowing the touch of their skin would send Gan’s body spiraling back into hypersensitivity. 

Gan’s body finally calmed and Rainer helped him off the hanging bed and back towards the water. They cleaned off, stealing kisses and soft touches while whispering soft words to each other. 

“Is this what you do with every lover?” Gan asked when he stepped out of the water.

“No,” Rainer replied sounding curious, It was almost as if he didn’t understand why he was doing what he had done himself. “But you were so unhappy and I wanted you to feel at peace.”

“Well you succeeded,” Gan nodded, even though Rainer’s answer didn’t sit well with him. He wanted Rainer to take him back in his arms and kiss him softly again. He wanted to feel Rainer inside him again and feel the growing pleasure once again.

Gan shook his head, reminding himself that he felt the same way with everyone else. He knew they would eventually leave, so the ache he felt and the longing to stay with Rainer was something he would get over the next night.

“It is still night in our time,” Rainer said softly. He took Gan’s hand and laced their fingers together, squeezing his hand softly. “Let’s go back to the hammock and see if I can keep those frown lines off your face fro a few days just from the memory of what we did tonight.

Gan’s green eyes widened and he dragged in a surprised breath. His heart rate picked up and his cock hardened again. He could only hope Rainer was right and there was no way to know except to do it. And every part of him wanted to do it over and over until he had to return home.


	8. Eight Maid's a Milking

“It’s an odd gift to get, don’t you think?” Gan jumped and whirled around to look at the woman standing behind him. Katrina gave him a soft smile and stepped forward. She slid her arm through his and forced him too start walking. “I don’t understand why someone would send you eight maids to milk your cows. You already have servants to do that for you.”

“We have our own milkmaids employed, yes,” Gan nodded, walking towards the barns. “I assume in other homes that can not afford milkmaids it is to help them during the holidays. My aunt follows along with the song, therefore I receive eight milkmaids today,” Gan shrugged. 

“I guess you’re right,” Katrina nodded, her red hair falling over her shoulder. Her green eyes surveyed the pastures where the horses trotted around. “Will you go for a ride with me later?” she asked.

“I’m afraid I’ll be busy later, maybe tomorrow morning?” Gan replied, hoping the woman declined the offer. Instead, Katrina nodded, smiling her soft smile. Gan had spent most of the day with her, but he couldn’t find anything they had in common. She enjoyed art and music and plays, but hated reading and only rode horses because is was expected of her to do so. Gan liked music, but not the same genre as her, he couldn’t tell you the difference between two paintings and he would rather read a play then watch one. The only thing they really had in common was that they both preferred men over women.

Unfortunately, Gan couldn’t bring that up as a topic of conversation.

Katrina pulled back when they reached the milking barn, her nose wrinkling. “Are you really going to go in there?” she asked.

“My gift is in there, it would be rude of me not to see them working,” Gan replied, letting Katrina’s arm slip from his.

“Then I will be leaving you, I’m afraid I can’t endure the smell,” she said, giving Gan a small curtsy and turning back to the palace. Gan let out a breath of relief. He honestly didn’t want to deal with her while searching for his other gift.

He found the women lined up with the others, their pristine dresses giving away that they were not usually working in the barn. Gan had no idea how they kept the blue dresses so clean around the cows, but they managed it.

Then again, the puffy skirts looked like a hassle themselves. He spoke to each women, thanking them for being apart of his gift. He came to the last women, who was hidden in the dark corner of the milking barn. Gan waited for her to finish milking her cow before he spoke to her. 

She shooed the cow out of the barn and turned towards Gan when he spoke. Gan jumped when he saw that the woman was not actually a woman. He looked up into the strong face of a man wearing a pressed blue dress.

“Well this is new,” Gan muttered, looking the man over. He was surprised he hadn’t realized that it was a man sooner. The man leaned over and winked at him. “Little surprised to see me?” he asked.

“More surprised about your attire,” Gan replied. The man frowned and cocked his head. 

“What’s wrong with my attire?” he asked, looking down at his dress. Gan opened his mouth to answer when a cow came trotting up to them. One of the women called that this was the last of the cows and there was a ripple of excitement. Gan knew these women and one man had been up very early to milk all the cows and they were probably exhausted. 

The man he had been speaking to was now perched on a stool, milking the cow that had trotted up. Gan could see long socks covering his leg to the knee and a pair of shoes that were much too large for a woman. He wanted to ask the other women how they hadn’t noticed a man in a dress among them but decided against it since it could end badly.

The man finished with the cow around the same time all the others had and utter chaos erupted as the cows fought to get back outside. Gan stood safely in a corner, far away from any wild cow until they were all outside. He moved towards the man, smiling at the women who wished him a Merry Christmas. Gan stared at the man for a moment, trying hard not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

“You look very amused about something,” the man said, his deep voice making Gan’s smile widen.

“You know you’re in a dress?” Gan asked.

“Of course I do,” the man cocked his head. “So?”

“So, men don’t wear dresses,” Gan replied.

“Why not?” 

Gan opened his mouth to answer, coming up short. He is answer would have been that men don’t wear dresses because they are for women, but then it would have started an entire debate that would have eventually veered towards how he shouldn’t bed men because that was that women do.

“Caught yourself didn’t you?” the man asked, sounding smug.

“I’ve never seen a man wear a dress before,” Gan muttered.

“And your first thought, I’m sure, was that men can’t wear dresses because only women wear them. I would have countered by asking you who determined that only women can wear dresses and is there some sort of rule that forbids men from wearing them? I could go on, but I’m sure you can figure out where I’m going with this. You, my lord, judge too quickly.”

“I wasn’t judging you for wearing a dress,” Gan protested.

“You were laughing,” the man replied, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. “You thought it was funny that I was in a dress and put no thought into how I would feel if you laughed at me.”

“I’m sorry,” Gan replied immediately. The man had a point and Gan was the last person who should be judging someone for what they were wearing. 

“You’re forgiven, just remember not to judge people because they are different.” Gan nodded, feeling slightly guilty. He was no different then this man who was fighting to be accepted and here he was laughing at what he was wearing.

“What’s your name?” Gan whispered. He reached out and slid his fingers over the fabric of the dress. The man smelled like cow and fresh milk.

“Percy,” the man replied lifting a calloused hand to his face. His nose wrinkled when he smelled it. “I’m going to need to bathe,” he murmured. 

Gan caught himself before he invited the man to wash in his washroom. He had been rude to Percy and though he was sure the man was sent for the same reason the others were, Gan was pretty sure Percy would be offended if he tried to have sex with him now.

“There is a tub in the servants quarter,” Gan said instead. 

“They said there would be. We were invited to spend the night before traveling back home. I was surprised you didn’t keep us at first, then I saw the women you had already and realized that we were not a permanent gift.”

“We kept them years ago, but when there got to be too many, my aunt would hire them for the day. It’s the thought, though, and I appreciate it,” Gan smiled softly. 

“I didn’t meet her, but I hear she’s a lovely woman,” Percy replied, moving towards the entryway of the milking barn. Gan followed along behind him, noting the smaller shoulders and lack of body hair. From the back, Percy could pass himself off as a woman. In fact, aside from the stubble, it was his lack of breasts that gave him away. His brown hair fell like waves to his shoulders and his arms were toned from milking, which made them much smaller then arms of a man who worked the fields or built homes. 

It was fascinating to see just how well he could switch between genders if he chose. It made Gan wonder if he wore fake breasts sometimes and became a woman. He decided not to ask, unsure if it would offend the man. 

When they reached the servants quarters several young woman scattered when they saw Gan. Others bowed and a few of the children stared at him in awe until one of the women cuffed them in the head and made them drop their eyes.

Percy turned to Gan, giving him a small smile. “You and I both know what I’m here for. Will you wait for me while I bathe?”

“I’ll be in the gardens,” Gan nodded. Percy gave him a small smile and headed into the house. None of the other servants batted an eye at the man and, nor did they say something when he disappeared into the house. Gan shrugged and headed towards the gardens.

He stopped at the pond where the swans swam the night before and smiled. As promised, Rainer had done things to him the night before that made him smile the next morning. 

“That is a beautiful look for you.” Gan turned his head to find Percy approaching him. He was in a dark green dress with a white cape wrapped around his shoulders. The skirt of the dress came to his knees and he wore an elegant pair of green heels. His slim legs were long and well defined and also void of any hair. With the cape hiding his chest, he looked more feminine then before. Gan found himself admitting that the man was very handsome wearing a dress. 

“That dress looks good on you,” Gan replied.

“Thank you,” Percy smiled. “I picked it out just for you.” He walked forward, taking Gan’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go see what kind of trouble we can get into.” Gan smiled, tamping down the worry that they were holding hands in public. There were few people on the grounds and those who passed them didn’t give them a second glance. 

“You have lovely palace,” Percy said when they entered the palace. His brown eyes wandered around the hallway, searching for something.

“Than you,” Gan replied curiously. “What are you looking for?”

Percy merely smiled and pulled Gan into a small alcove. He shoved Gan against the wall and kissed him messily. Gan shoved him away, staring at the man with wide eyes. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

“Come now, Gan,” Percy chuckled. “Are you honestly going to turn shy because someone might catch us.”

“Do you have any idea what will happen to us if someone finds to men kissing in the hallway?” Gan hissed sharply.

“Lucky for you,” Percy whispered, “I can pass off for a woman. Besides no one has questioned me yet and I’ve been seen by several people.” He stepped forward again and slid his fingers into Gan’s blond air. “Relax, my lord, I’ll take the blame if someone catches us. You’ll be safe.”

Gan opened his mouth to tell Percy he wouldn’t allow that, but could only give a muffled complaint when Percy covered his mouth with his. Percy pushed his tongue into Gan’s mouth and pressed his body to Gan’s. 

The skirt added several layers of fabric between them and Gan couldn’t feel Percy’s hips against his. Gan slid his fingers over the silky fabric as they kissed, forgetting where they were and the consequences of getting caught.

Percy pulled back with a satisfied smile. “You know what I like about wearing dresses?” he asked, his smile growing when Gan shook his head. Percy bunched up his skirt in his hands and slid it up his thighs. “I can get fucked in public and no one would ever know I was a man.” He slid the skirt higher, revealing his long penis hanging between well-toned thighs.

Gan gulped, his own cock twitching in his trousers. Percy dropped his shirt and turned towards the wall. He placed one hand on the wall and used his other to hike up the back of his dress. Percy’s ass stuck out amongst the fabric, but you couldn’t see his cock like this. He turned his face to Gan and smiled. 

“Isn’t that interesting?” he asked.

“Yes, but I’m afraid if you want me to fuck you here, you’ll be very disappointed. I’m very bad at it,” Gan explained.

Percy straightened, letting the skirt fall back down. He turned towards Gan and kissed him again. “Fi told me you would be hesitant. He said you know what you’re doing and explained your hesitation. I know why you can’t come when you’re inside a man.”

“You do?” Gan whispered sliding his fingers over the skirt and bunching it up in his fists. 

“You have been bedding women and you have to pull out before you finish. You’ve trained yourself not to come inside a woman and that’s what stopping you now.”

“And how do I fix that?” Gan asked, sounding skeptical.

“By fucking a very talented ass,” Percy replied matter of factly. 

“In a hallway?” Percy grinned, reaching into the bosom of his dress and extracting a bottle of oil. He slid his knee over Gan’s hardening cock and gave an approving moan. “I don’t know, we’re going to get your dress dirty.”

“I’ve learned some tricks to keep it clean. You’re not the first to fuck me in a dress before.” Percy bent down and set the bottle of oil on the floor. He kissed Gan, shoving his tongue into his mouth and jerking away seconds later. He slid to his knees and pressed his face against Gan’s crotch. 

“Percy,” Gan hissed when the man began tugging at his breeches. Percy looked up at him with fluttering brown eyes, the skirt of the dress pooling around him on the floor. Gan could see down the top of the dress that did nothing to show off Percy’s flat chest. 

Gan tilted his head so he could see better, noting the small pink nipples that were pressed against the fabric. Percy was a handsome man and the dress made him look like a sin Gan couldn’t resist committing. 

Percy tugged Gan’s trousers open and pulled them down. Gan’s cock stood straight and hard, the head pressed against Percy’s lips. Percy continued to look up at him through his long lashes, waiting for Gan to make the first move. 

Gan huffed and slid his fingers into Percy’s hair, pushing against his head. Percy moaned and took Gan’s mouth into his cock. Gan gasped when his lips tightened around him, sucking him slowly into his mouth. He didn’t stop when Gan’s cock hit the back of his throat, but swallowed it down. Gan gasped, muffling a groan with his hand. 

Percy pulled back and ran his tongue over the shaft, teasing the head and the vein underneath. He sucked Gan’s cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head. He slid the tips over his fingers over Gan’s balls, tickling the sensitive skin until Gan began to writhe against the wall. 

Gan’s head jerked when he thought he heard footsteps and he forced his eyes open and looked out at the hallway. Percy noticed the shift in Gan’s expression and sucked harder, forcing him to look down at the man.

“I swear I’ll have you flogged if I find you doing what I think you’re doing.” Gan stiffened and pushed at Percy’s shoulder. Percy merely grunted and sucked him harder. A talk, thin man glanced into the alcove, his stern grey eyes widening at what he found. He looked at Gan and then down at Percy. “I- I’m sorry my lord. I didn’t realize it was you with a woman. Please forgive me.”

Gan gave him a wave of his hand and the man scurried off. Percy pulled back until the head of Gan’s cock was perched on his lower lip. He smiled and blew out a breath that tickled the head of Gan’s cock. “Told you there was nothing to worry about.”

“You’re terrible,” Gan growled.

“True, but I can tell you no one is going to bother us again. He’ll warn the other servants.” Percy stood up with ease, something Gan never thought he would be able to do with the heels the man wore. Gan could see a small lift in the front of Percy’s skirt, indicating that he was hard. “Now that you’re nice and hard, how about you fuck me hard while we have some privacy.”

“I’ll try, but don’t expect anything,” Gan bent down to retrieve the bottle of oil.

“Let’s make a deal,” Percy said thoughtfully. “You fuck me here and I promise to go back to your room and fuck you against your door.” 

Gan’s cock jumped, immediately liking the offer. “As long as you still wear the dress and let me suck your cock first.”

“Deal,” Percy chuckled. He turned towards the wall, bracing his hands and shoulders on it and spreading his legs. “Make it good and hard and I’ll give you the fucking of your life.”

Gan was loving the idea of another rough fuck. After the slow sex Fi and Rainer had given him, he needed to feel Percy’s cock driving into him. He coated two fingers in oil and slid his hand up Percy’s thigh, pushing up the skirt. He forced his two fingers into the man, spreading them wide and forcing him open. 

Percy moaned, shifting his hips and tightening around the fingers inside him. Gan gasped, twisting his fingers and making Percy moan again. Percy didn’t need a lot of preparation and Gan withdrew his fingers and quickly coated his cock. 

He lined up the head with Percy’s entrance and drove in. Percy’s body accepted him immediately, tightening around Gan’s cock and pulling him in. Gan shuddered when his hips met Percy’s ass, the frills of his dress tickling Gan’s stomach. Gan set his hands on Percy’s thighs, gasping as the man tightened around him.

“Did I forget to mention my ass was talented,” Percy chuckled, using his inner muscles to stroke him. Gan gasped again, jerking his hips back and driving back in. Percy gave a small cry and he bit the back of his hand to muffle the sound. 

Gan jerked back again, starting a hard, fast rhythm. Percy pushed back against him, tightening around Gan’s cock when he pulled out and drawing him back in. Percy had to brace himself against the wall when Gan’s thrusts became uncontrollable. Each moan and muffled cry from Percy increased Gan’s pleasure and he shifted his hips to find that spot Mael had shown him when he fucked Teg. 

He found the spot seconds later, clapping a hand over Percy’s mouth when he let out a sharp cry. Gan laughed and bit on Percy’s shoulder. The extra stimulation made this feel much better, but he still wasn’t sure he would come like Percy wanted. 

He slid one hand around Percy’s hip and curled his fingers around his cock. Percy groaned and shifted his skirt. It still folded over so no one could see his cock, but none of his come would hit the fabric. He drove his cock deep into Percy, stroking his cock at the same speed. 

Percy bent over the wall, curling his back and began to tremble. His hold on Gan’s cock began to tighten and Gan grunted when his rising orgasm subsided again. Percy looked over his shoulder, his brown eyes shining with curiosity. 

Gan whimpered when Percy’s hand slipped between his legs, cupping his balls. His middle finger slid up the back of Gan’s testicles and over the smooth skin. Gan whimpered when he found it, loosing his rhythm and his control. He slammed into Percy and squeezed his cock. The pleasure that Gan thought he was loosing was back and increasing quickly. 

Percy slid lower on the wall, shoving back against Gan and tensing. He bit his arm when a sharp cry erupted from his mouth, his body trembling. Come spilled over Gan’s hand and he squeezed Percy’s cock. 

His hips never stopped and Percy’s finger continued to stroke that spot until Gan’s body was wound so tight he thought he would snap. Percy moaned Gan’s name, making sound like a skin and gently squeezed his testicles. Gan gasped, nearly falling forward when he came. He slapped a hand against the wall to keep himself up as he came. An increasing heat surrounded as he filled Percy with his come. 

He gave a few slow thrusts and pulled back, his cock dropping between his legs. Percy stood braced against the wall for a moment, his chest heaving and his thighs trembling. Gan’s eyes slid down his back and he caught a small drop of come slip out of Percy.

His cock twitched and he groaned when another drop slipped free. Percy straightened quickly and turned around. He hadn’t fixed his dress yes and Gan could se his cock was hard again. Gan quickly shoved his cock back into his breeches before he decided to do that again.

“Take me to your room,” Percy demanded. Gan grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the alcove. They hurried down the empty hall and into another part of the palace. Minutes later Gan pushed open his bedroom door and pulled Percy inside. He slammed his door shut and Percy grabbed him, dragging him to the bed before he could lock it.

Percy dragged Gan’s shirt over his head and shoved his breeches down. He shoved Gan onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Gan slid his hands up Percy’s thigh when he scooted forward. Percy tossed the skirt of his dress over Gan’s face, blocking out the light.

“A little eager,” Gan chuckled when Percy draped his cock over his face. 

“I need to return the favor to your ass,’ Percy replied. Gan snorted, mouthing one of Percy’s testicles. He nudged them aside and licked the come that was still sliding out of him. He moaned and tilted his head back to take Percy’s cock in his mouth.

Percy moaned and shifted so he could take hold of Gan’s cock and stroke him. Gan moaned around Percy’s cock, pulling back and sucking more in. He still couldn’t swallow a cock, but Percy didn’t seem to mind. 

When Gan was fully erect, Percy pulled away from his mouth and bent down to kiss him. The kiss quickly turned messy, both men clutching at each other. When Percy straightened he was fiddling with the clasps on the back of his dress, opening a few. With a quick tug of the waist, he pulled the top of the dress down to reveal his peaked nipples. 

Gan pushed up to take one in his mouth and slide his fingers over the other. He moaned against the nub, biting it gently. Percy moaned, his fingers probing Gan’s entrance. He only to a second to prepare Gan and slid into him before Gan hand even felt him shift. 

Gan continued to tease the nub when Percy’s hips snapped forward, driving deep into him. Gan licked up Percy’s chest and bit his neck. His back slid over the mattress with the force of Percy’s thrusts and he wrapped his legs around Percy’s waist so the fabric of the skirt bounced on his thighs. 

Though he had just come moments before, Gan could feel the pressure build inside him and he bucked up, forcing Percy to sink deeper into him. Percy gripped his hair hard and crushed their mouths together. Gan sucked at Percy’s tongue and twisted his nipples between his fingers, begging for the man to make him come again. 

Percy reached between them, bypassing Gan’s cock and cupping his testicles, squeezing them hard. Gan pulled his mouth away and gave a sharp yell. His cock throbbed when Percy squeezed his testicles harder. His cries grew louder and he dug his heels into Percy’s back. 

Percy squeezed his balls again, twisting them roughly and drove forward into Gan’s prostate. The world erupted around Gan as he came again. Come splashed against his stomach and his body clamped down on Percy’s cock. Percy gave a harsh cry, his hips stuttering to a stop as he came. 

Come flowed freely into Gan, filling him just as much as he had filled Percy moments ago. 

“Fi is going to be so jealous,” Percy breathed against Gan’s cheek.

“Why,” Gan whispered, nosing Percy’s neck.

Percy chuckled and pulled away from Gan. He slid to his feet and unhooked the rest of his dress. He let the fabric slide down his body, revealing a toned chest and flat stomach. His cock looked much longer now that there wasn’t green fluff surrounding it. He looked manlier now and Gan smiled. 

He sat up, motioning Percy forward. Gan pulled him down for a kiss, sliding his cheek over the stubble on his jaw. “I think I have a dress or two you might like,” he whispered, turning his head to kiss Percy’s lips.

“Do you?” Percy asked, smiling against Gan’s lips.

“They were my mothers and they’ve been sitting in her closet ever since she died.”

“No,” Percy pulled away frowning. “I couldn’t take your mother’s dresses.”

“I want to give them to you. They were beautiful and it’s a shame they’ve been hidden away. You may need to have them altered, but I think they will look beautiful on you.”

“Gan,” Percy whispered, gently kissing Gan’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Spend the night with me and I’ll show them to you in the morning,” Gan sighed, sliding his arms around Percy’s waist.

“Of course I will,” Percy chuckled. “You’re going to have to fuck me again now that you know you can do it.”

Gan chuckled and pulled Percy back onto the bed. He pushed Percy onto his back and set his head on his shoulder. Percy slid his fingers over Gan’s back, sighing softly. “Faun will be happy to hear you are enjoying your gifts.”

“I am,” Gan whispered. “But I wish I could see him again.”

“I’ll let him know the next time I speak with him,” Percy shifted so he was on his side facing Gan. He pulled him into a slow kiss that they shared for several minutes.

When they pulled away, Percy tucked Gan’s head under his chin and wrapped his arms around him. “Sleep, you’ll need your strength for later.” Gan nodded against Percy’ neck and relaxed against him. He imagined the ruby colored dress his mother used to wear and imagined it on Percy, hoping the man would love it when he saw it.


	9. Nine Lady's Dancing

Gan sat beside his father in the ballroom, awaiting the evening’s entertainment. Hundreds of people stood on either side of the dance floor, all looking at the large doors. Gan’s aunt had arrived for the Christmas ball bringing Gan his ninth gift. The performance was to take place in a few moments and everyone was waiting excitedly for the nine women who would come through the door.

Gan glanced at the women sitting beside him, her blue eyes shining in the candlelight. His aunt had invited her to the ball and thought she was a mere noblewoman; Gan had never enjoyed being in a woman’s presence as much as he did with her. 

Eda turned her head to look at Gan and smiled. Her blond hair slid over her shoulder as she leaned towards him to whisper in his ear. “I’m really excited to see this dance. I’ve heard of your aunt’s gifts, but I’ve never seen them before.”

“You’re in for a treat then,” Gan smiled. He studied her soft face, wondering if she could be the woman he could marry. She was very sweet and had spent hours with Gan discussing anything and everything they could think of. She had Gan laughing and relaxed in minutes and he hadn’t left her side all day.

He still felt like something was missing and Gan had resorted to accepting that that emptiness would be with him forever and he would just have to get used to it.

The doors to the hall opened and nine women streamed in, all carrying colorful ribbons. Their red and green dresses fanned out around them when they twirled, all moving in sync with each other. They took their places on the dance floor, waiting for the music to begin. 

Gan searched each of their faces, nodding when he noted that they were all women. The music started and Gan was lost in the movements. The music started with an upbeat tune, changing to something slower and then speeding up again.

Eda laughed joyously beside him, whispering in awe as the woman twirled and danced around the room as one. Gan smiled at her look of excitement before glancing back at the dancers. 

The women had their arms interlocked and they had formed a large circle as they dances. Something on one of the women caught his eyes and Gan squinted his eyes to see if he could see again. One of the women flipped her hair and Gan took notice of her pointed ears. He laughed lightly when he realized that these women were not human. 

He assumed that they were elves by the elaborate dance they were doing. He scanned the crowd for his aunt, wondering if she had hired them or if Faun had something to do with it. He found her aunt by the door, whispering to a tall, elegant looking man. The man looked bored as he spoke to Gwen, but there was a show of respect in his stance while he spoke.  
As the dance wound down, Gan stood and moved away from the table. He gave Eda a small smile, assuring her that he would be back. He slipped into the crowd and made his way towards the back. 

Another song had started, so everyone’s attention was on the dancers and no the prince pushing his way through the crowd. His aunt gave him a hug when he reached her and turned him towards the man. 

“Gan, this it Cato, Cato, my nephew Gan,” Gwen said, squeezing Gan’s shoulder.

“It’s nice to met you, your majesty,” Cato gave a small bow, his grey eyes watching Gan.

“It’s a pleasure to met you too,” Gan gave a small nod. 

“I’ll let you two talk,” Gwen said, giving Gan’s shoulder a small squeeze. She moved away, disappearing into the crowd.

“Your aunt is a lovely woman,” Cato said once they were alone.

“She’s my favorite aunt,” Gan smiled at the direction Gwen had gone. He looked back at the elf, giving him a small smile. The man’s face was stoic, his grey eyes slightly cold, but still respectful as he looked down at Gan. Though the elf looked like he had a permanent scowl on his face, he was still beautiful to look at.

“Are you enjoying the performance?” Cato asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gan blinked several times and cleared his throat when he realized that he had been staring. “It’s amazing,” he smiled and glanced up at Cato. “Are you going to join them?”

The elf scowled and shook his head. “I’m only here to oversee the dancers, not to join in. Besides, this dance is only for women, I would look silly if I joined them.”

“I don’t think anyone would know considering everyone besides my aunt and I have no idea that you or those women are elves. They would just assume you were apart of the dance.”  
“The women would know,” Cato muttered.

Gan cocked his head and looked up at the elf. He seemed a little bitter when it came to the women dancing. Gan assumed he was missing some part of the story that led to the bitterness. He smiled at the scowl the elf seemed to have permanently on his face. If Gan weren’t in a room full of people, he would have wrapped the elf up in a hug just to see if he could make him smile.

The crowd erupted into cheers and Gan turned to see the women curtsying while they moved towards the door. Cato shifted uncomfortably when the women approached him, the two in the front sneering at the man. 

“See, Cato, that’s how you awe a crowd, not by tripping over your own feet and falling on your face.” A ripple of laughter flowed through the group of women as thy left the room.   
Cato’s grey eyes flashed with pain and he ran a hand through his short brown hair. He glanced at Gan and gave a slight bow. “Good evening, my lord. Have a Merry Christmas.”

Gan gave him a smile and nodded. Cato slipped out of the room and Gan could hear the women jeering at him in the hallway. It hurt to hear how mean they were being to one of their own. It also made Gan realize that is wasn’t just humans that didn’t accept those who were different.

Gan returned to his seat, smiling at Eda when she looked up at him. “Who was that man you were speaking with?” she asked curiously.

“His name was Cato, he oversaw the dancers. I was just commenting on their beauty.”

“That’s very nice of you,” Eda smiled softly. “Most people wouldn’t think twice about speaking to the performers.”

“I always thank the people who come out to be my gift,” Gan replied. Eda smile grew and she glanced out at the dance floor. Gan noticed a look of longing in her blue eyes and he realized that she wanted to dance, but was refraining to keep by his side. 

Gan stood when the current song ended. He turned to Eda and held out his hand. “Would you like to dance?” he asked.

Eda’s eyes widened as she looked up at him, the soft smile spreading wider. “I would love to,” she said, taking his hand. 

By the time the night ended, Gan had danced more with Eda then he had with any woman before her. She was very sweet and Gan couldn’t stop himself from wondering if she would be the woman he could tolerate for the rest of his life.

By the end of the night Gan was walking her back to her room, talking about the ball and the performance by the dancer. “Thank you for walking me to my room,” Eda whispered, turning to look at Gan.

“Thank you for keeping me company so I didn’t have to talk to the sixty other women in the room fighting over me.” Eda laughed lightly, taking Gan’s hand and squeezing it.  
“Good night, my lord,” she whispered.

“Please, call me Gan. Have a good night,” Gan returned the smile. Eda held his had for a second longer and Gan could see her debating over something. He just hoped it had nothing to do with inviting him into her room.

Gan tensed when she stepped forward, pushed up on her toes and gave Gan a quick kiss on the lips. “Good night,” she repeated, releasing Gan’s hand and rushing into her room.   
Gan stood in front of her door for a moment, his eyes wide and his mind racing. He didn’t care for the kiss, but he didn’t know how to interpret it. Did she kiss him because she thought he wanted her to, or did she kiss him to try and tell him something? 

Gan shook his head and walked away from the door. He headed out to the garden to contemplate the kiss and what he needed to do to continue his friendship… relationship? with Eda. He wandered down a row of snow-covered trees, his mind forming several ideas about Eda and the kiss.

“Don’t you think you should be inside? It’s cold and you night get sick.” Gan turned to see Cato behind him. The elf looked upset about something and Gan assumed it was because of the dancers.

“I needed somewhere peaceful to think,” Gan replied. “What brings you out here?”

“I also needed a moment of peace,” Cato replied, his grey eyes looking around.

“If I had to listen to those women talk to me like they did too, I would want a lot of peace,” Gan sighed.

Cato turned to him, his eyes widening. “You heard them?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Gan nodded. “I heard their comment about your dancing and the jeers in the hall. I didn’t think elves could be so mean.”

“They aren’t,” Cato replied quickly. “They are mean to me because I have no talents.”

“I don’t believe that,” Gan shook his head.

“You asked if I was going to join them while they danced and I gave you an excuse. The truth is that I cannot dance,” Cato’s frown deepened. “I can’t sing or write poetry either. I’m worthless at hunting and have failed at everything else they have tried to teach me.”

Gan tilted his head and looked at the elf. He reached out and touched his hand, smiling softly at him. “I’m sure there is something you’re good at, you just haven’t found it yet.”  
Cato snorted and shook his head. He took Gan’s hand and laced their fingers together. The elf’s fingers were soft and he gripped Gan’s hand gently. “I saw you dancing with that woman. You didn’t look comfortable, with her. I assume it was a social responsibility to dance with her, or you wouldn’t have been doing it.”

“I didn’t look comfortable?” Gan asked, turning so he was facing Cato. Cato nodded, sliding a hand up Gan’s arm. Gan wondered if others had noticed that he looked uncomfortable. He wondered if Eda noticed that he was uncomfortable.

He shook off the unease of his discomfort with Eda and stepped closer to Cato. He had the sudden urge to see if the elf was telling the truth about dancing. He guided Cato’s hand to his shoulder and began moving him in a slow box step. 

“I told you I can’t dance,” Cato whispered, pulling Gan closer.

“You’re dancing now,” Gan whispered, “and you are doing a very good job.”

“And you don’t look uncomfortable even though you should be. I’m likely to mess up and step on your feet.” Gan chuckled and spun Cato in a circle. As promised, Cato stumbled over his own feet and treaded on Gan’s. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Gan whispered, helping Cato right himself. “You were doing good.”

“I was terrible,” Cato scowled.

“You’re going to be terrible if you keep thinking like that,” Gan scolded gently. “You know what you’re doing, you just need some confidence.”

Cato pulled back and stared down at Gan with wide grey eyes. The shock on his face spoke volumes and Gan waited expectantly for him to explain. “No one has ever told me that before,” Cato whispered.

“You mean they’ve always mocked you?” Gan asked.

“Yes,” Cato nodded. “Others have tried to help me, but when I fail too many times they give up.”

“Well, that’s ridiculous. Everyone, including elves learn at their own speed.” Gan stepped forward and took Cato’s hand again. He positioned their arms like before and started his slow box step again. Cato moved cautiously as they danced across the garden. Gan smiled up at the elf when he began to relax and move fluidly.

“I still say you have some hidden talent that you haven’t discovered yet,” Gan said. He spun Cato again, moving at a faster tempo. There was no music in the garden but this dance felt right compared to the ones he had shared with Eda in the ballroom. 

“You’re poorly mistaken, besides, elves are prided on their ability to dance and sing. No other talent would make up for that,” Cato scoffed.

“Are you sure you can’t dance? Because we’ve been dancing for the last twenty minutes and you haven’t stumbled once,” Gan replied, looking into the elf’s grey eyes with a smug look of satisfaction.

Cato looked around for a moment before glancing down at Gan. “I’m dancing,” Cato whispered. His grey eyes shined in the moonlight and he stared in awe at Gan. Gan’s smile softened and he let their movements slow until they stopped.

“Told you,” Gan said, releasing Cato’s hand. Cato lunged forward and grabbed Gan’s face, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss. Gan laughed against Cato’s lips and kissed him back.

“Is this how you convinced the others to stay with you? Showed them how kind you are and then took them to bed?”

“No, actually,” Gan chuckled. “When Faun first met me I was terrified. I had never been with a man before and I didn’t want him to be disappointed. I don’t think I’m anything special in bed, but the others haven’t complained yet.”

“Faun spoke very highly of you,” Cato breathed, ghosting his lips over Gan’s. “He said you were a kind prince and that I would enjoy my time with you.”

“I’m glad he speaks so highly of me, he was a good man,” Gan smiled, tilting his head back for another kiss. Unlike the kiss Eda had given him, the kiss from Cato sparked something deep inside him. 

Cato smiled and leaned down to kiss Gan again. Gan moaned, sliding his arms around Cato’s neck. He nipped at Cato’s lower lip and moaned again. Cato’s tongue slipped into Gan’s mouth and he slid his hands down Gan’s back and cupped his ass. 

“We should go back to my room,” Gan breathed when they pulled away. Cato nodded, letting Gan lead him back towards the palace. 

Cato pinned Gan to the door when they entered his room, kissing him sloppily as he tried to touch every inch of Gan’s skin. “This I am good at,” Cato growled, biting at Gan’s lower lip.  
“You were pretty good at dancing,” Gan teased. “I’d like to hear you sing.”

“I’ll refrain from singing and let you think what you want about it,” Cato snorted. He pushed Gan harder against the door and attacked his neck, kissing and sucking at the skin.

“You know, sex is a lot like a dance,” Gan tried. Cato pulled back and looked at Gan with a raise eyebrow. “It’s two people moving together harmoniously. It’s like a dance only we’ll be laying down, less chance of you stepping on my toes.”

“You’re not going to give this up are you?” Cato grunted. 

“I might if you sing for me,” Gan replied, giving Cato an innocent smile.

Cato rolled his grey eyes and took a step back. He cleared his throat and began to sing. Gan’s smile faltered for a second before he caught himself. Cato sang horrible off tune and he couldn’t seem to fluctuate his voice so he sounded extremely flat. After a minute Gan waved his hands to quiet the man. Cato closed his mouth and looked at Gan expectantly.

“Alright you win that one, but I’m not letting you off the hook when it comes to dancing. We’ll be doing it again later.”

“Later?” Cato questioned. “After what?”

“After sex,” Gan nodded, letting his green eyes slide down Cato’s body. 

“I thought you said sex was like a dance,” Cato growled, taking a step forward and pushing Gan against the door. “So if it’s a dance, would you prefer a fast dance or a slow dance?”

“Fast,” Gan replied immediately. He pushed against Cato when their lips met again. Gan clung to Cato’s shirt groaning when Cato pushed harder against him. He had yet to be fucked against the door and he would be damned if someone didn’t do it before his last gift left.

Cato breathed heavily through his nose when Gan slid his leg up to rub his thigh against Cato’s crotch. Cato pushed his hips into Gan, grinding against him. Gan whimpered when he felt his cock begin to rise. He curled his hands around Cato’s hips and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer.

Cato’s fingers slid under his shirt, dragging his nails over his stomach. He gripped Gan’s shirt in his hands and began pulling at the buttons. Once he got it open he shoved Gan’s shirt off his shoulders, the fabric catching around his wrists. Instead of unbuttoning the cuffs to pull the shirt off, Cato twisted the fabric around until Gan’s hands were restrained in front of him. 

Gan flexed his fingers and tried to move his arms but the part of the shirt still around his waist kept him from reaching out. Cato cupped his face and kissed him harder, their teeth clashing together.

“Cato,” Gan whispered, sliding his nose down Cato’s neck. Cato’s fingers worked the strings of Gan’s breeches and he shoved them down. Gan kicked them away and spread his legs.

Cato took a step back and looked Gan over. Gan’s cock jutted out in front of him, Gan’s fingers hovering just above it. Cato licked his lips and looked up into Gan’s eyes. “Touch yourself,” he whispered.

Gan uncurled his fingers and took his cock in his hand. He began to stroke himself while Cato undressed. He moaned when Cato dropped his trousers and took his own cock in his hand. He mirrored Gan’s movements, his grey eyes focused on Gan’s cock. Gan whimpered, running his thumb over the head of his cock. He tightened his hand and pushed his hips forward. Forcing his cock between his fingers. 

Cato continued to mirror Gan’s strokes, his thick cock sliding through his hand elegantly. Cato might not be able to sing, but he certainly how to get Gan hot without even touching him. 

“Cato,” Gan groaned, turning around. He leaned against the door and pushed his ass out.

“Is that how you want to dance?” Cato whispered, sliding up to Gan. He pressed his chest to his back and slid his cock between Gan’s legs. He slid his hard shaft over Gan’s thigh, pushing the head against Gan’s testicles so they would swing. Cato curled his fingers around Gan’s hips and rubbed his thumbs over the base of Gan’s hips.

Gan gasped and pushed back against the elf. “Yes, this is how I want to dance,” Gan whimpered. 

Cato laughed, his breath warming Gan’s skin. He kissed Gan’s shoulder, tracing the bruises that were still healing. “Don’t stop touching yourself,” he whispered, moving away.   
Gan set his forehead against the door and closed his eyes, forcing himself to work his cock slowly. He didn’t want to end before Cato could begin, especially if he was going to keep Gan pinned to the door. 

Two slick fingers slid between his ass cheeks, probing his entrance. Gan opened his legs wider and pushed back, moaning when the tips of Cato’s middle finger slipped into him. Gan pushed back again, feeling the second finger enter him. Cato hooked his finger when Gan pushed back again, his blunt nails sliding over Gan’s sensitive skin.

“Cato,” Gan moaned, squeezing his cock. Cato slid his fingers in and out of Gan’s body, teasing the skin until Gan started trembling. He tightened around the fingers inside him, moving his hand faster over his cock. 

The shirt that was still wrapped around his back tightened and Gan was forced to let his cock go when Cato jerked back the fabric. Gan grunted, pressing his bound hands against his stomach. Cato moved closer, sliding his cock against Gan’s leg as he pushed his fingers deeper. 

“Please,” Gan whimpered.

“A dance is no good if you don’t work up to the crescendo,” Cato whispered, nipping at Gan’s ear. Gan gasped when Cato pushed his fingers deeper, stretching him wider. Gan trembled against the digits, tightening around them till it hurt.

Cato slowly drew out his fingers, twisting them to feel as much of Gan’s skin as he could. He pressed his chest against Gan, forcing him forward until his own chest was pressed against the door. He groaned when his nipples slid over the smooth wood.

The head of Cato’s cock wedged between his ass cheeks and he pushed forward, only to pull back when the tip brushed against his entrance. 

“For a man who claims he can’t dance, he certainly knows how to hold his partner’s attention,” Gan gasped when Cato pushed forward and pulled back again. He wanted Cato to push inside him, but the man refused to give him what he wanted just yet.

“You forget,” Cato laughed. “I was forced to spend days learning about dancing. Though I can’t do it, I know the steps that make up a good dance.”

“I’ve never been held in such suspense before by a dance,” Gan whimpered when the head of Cato’s cock pressed against his entrance.

“Then you are watching the wrong dances.” Gan’s back arched when Cato pushed into him. His thick cock slid effortlessly into Gan, making him shiver. He tugged at his restrained hands, fighting to touch more then his stomach. Cato slid his hand over Gan’s stomach, gripping his wrists. He pushed Gan back against the door, pulling out slowly. 

Cato snapped his hips forward, driving back into Gan. Gan gasped, his nipples rubbing against the door. Cato pulled slowly out again, snapping his hips forward. He continued to drive into him, making Gan’s chest slide over the smooth door. 

Gan gave several small cries, pushing his hips back when Cato bucked into him. He set his cheek on the door, feeling it rub painfully when his body jerked forward. His moan tapered off into a slow whine when Cato draped his body over Gan’s and began moving slowly.

Cato wrapped his arms around Gan’s waist, holding him tightly, his body rolling with each push in. Though there was no music, Gan could feel the song change within his body. He realized Cato was using as much knowledge of dance he knew and incorporating it into sex. Again it made him question if Cato really didn’t know how to truly dance or if it was just others who had made him believe he couldn’t.

Cato moaned softly in his ear, his hands working the buttons on the cuffs of Gan’s shirt. The fabric finally fell of Gan’s arms and Cato dropped the shirt to the floor. Gan set one hand on the door and slid the other over Cato’s hand. Their fingers linked and Gan began moving in time with Cato’s body.

He started humming a song his mother used to sing to him as they moved, the rhythm of the song matching the rhythm of their movements. Though Gan had been using the term dance as a metaphor for sex, at that moment, he really did feel like their bodies were dancing even though they weren’t moving.

Cato’s cheek came to rest against his, his free hand sliding up Gan’s chest. Gan picked up the tempo, Cato’s hips following along with the song. For several long seconds they moved to the tune until Gan could no longer take the slow movements. He let the slow end and turned his head to look at Cato.

Cato smiled at him and kissed him softly. He shifted his hips and pushed deeper into Gan. “I believe it’s time for the grand finale,” Cato whispered. 

He pulled Gan’s hips further away from the wall, holding them tight in his hands. Gan set both hands flat on the door, waiting for the change in Cato’s movements.

They came hard, fast and relentless. The pair spun out of control, neither thinking about dancing, people crushing their dreams or anything else they had been discussing before. The shift to a more primal form of sex had Gan screaming, his cock straining for release. 

Cato drove hard into him, slamming into his prostate, which only made Gan scream louder. Gan’s orgasm caught him off guard, his thighs trembling from the force of it. Cato’s hips stuttered and he muttered a curse when he came. Gan rested his forehead back against the door; his mind spinning as he tried to sort out what he had just felt. 

“I’ve never done something like that,” Cato whispered, pulling out of Gan. Gan collapsed against the door, his entire body shaking.

“If you can fuck me like that, you sure as hell can dance,” Gan panted. Cato chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. They both slid to the floor, Cato pulling Gan into his lap so he could hold him tight.

“I’ve never felt the music flow through me like that,” Cato said, his voice full of awe. “You’re quite talented if you can get an elf who has been told all his life that he’ll never be able to dance to move to music like that.”

“I think that’s the problem,” Gan replied. “You believe too many people who have dragged you down. You spent all that time learning about dancing and you know exactly what to do with your partner. I think we need to try dancing again.”

“I agree,” Cato kissed the back of Gan’s neck. “If you wouldn’t mind, if dancing tonight works out, maybe I can come back and practice with you.”

“I would like that,” Gan smiled, turning his head to kiss Cato’s lips. “I’ll always be here to help you.”


	10. Ten Lords a Leaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with what to write for this chapter, so I apologize for this chapter and I promise the last three will be better

Gan slipped out of the dining room and leaned against the door, breathing deeply. More women had arrived under the excuse that they had come for the New Year’s Eve ball, but Gan knew they were really there to give Gan more options to choose from. Unfortunately, none of them would be the type of woman Gan would ever want to spend time with. 

They had crowded him all day, asking him questions and talking to him about topics he had no interests in. He couldn’t even get a moments peace, not even when his gift from his aunt arrived. They had followed him into the ballroom to watch the men leap gracefully around the room. It would have been a lovely show if there wasn’t a group of women tittering on about how gorgeous the men were in front of him. 

He hurried down the hall to his bedroom, hoping no one noticed him slip away. He slipped through the door to his room and pressed his back against the door, closing his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief. He didn’t care who he chose to marry if it meant all those damn women would just go home. 

“My Lord, are you alright,” a man said from somewhere in front of him. Gan blinked his eyes open and looked at the man. Brown eyes met his, looking concerned. Gan quickly glanced around the room, counting the ten men that had performed earlier that afternoon.

“I’m fine,” he said slowly, looking at each man before turning his attention to the man closest to him. “What are you all doing in my room?”

“Hal sent us,” the brown eyes man replied.

Gan blinked several times, his mind slowly working out what the man was saying. “Hal sent all of you?”

“He said you would enjoy our company,” the man answered. 

“I don’t know if I can take all of you to bed with me,” Gan whispered.

“No,” the brown eyes man chuckled. “Not all of us will be having sex with you.” He took a step closer and slid his hand around Gan’s waist. His lips brushed over Gan’s cheek and he pushed closer to him. Gan’s breath hitched at the man’s boldness, his cock awakening in his breeches. “Hal recommended some of us take you, while the rest of us use you in other ways.”

Gan gulped, his body reacting quickly to what the man was implying. He looked around the room, meeting the eyes of each man. They all gave him a small smile, waiting for his answer. Gan reached up and slid his arms around the brown eyes man’s shoulders and turned his head to kiss him.

The man’s fingers dug into his hip and he kissed Gan hard. He jerked Gan away from the door while they kissed and pushed him towards the center of the room. Something slid across the floor and bumped against the back of Gan’s knees. The man kissing him gave him a hard shove and he toppled over onto the long ottoman he normally used to prop his feet on when he sat reading in his favorite chair. 

The other men crowded around him, turning his head back and forth so each could get a kiss. Several hands slid under his shirt, while others began to tug at his breeches. Gan leaned his head back, trying to study each man’s face. They moved around too much for him to catch features and he realized that he would probably never learn their names. 

Gan’s breeches came off first, his shirt next and he was left naked and laid out for these men like a feast. It made his cock harden and his body tingle with need. Each man before these Gan had gotten to know, these men looked at him with lust in their eyes and no wish to learn who he was. Surprisingly, it was how Gan felt it should be.

He whimpered when a man kneeled beside him and closed his mouth over one of Gan’s nipples. More mouths covers his body and he arched up when someone took his cock in their mouth. While the men kissed and bit at his skin they all began to undress, revealing several different body and cock sizes. 

Some were very thick and others were smaller then Gan had ever seen. Each man stroked himself while they mouthed Gan’s skin, making him writhe and beg for more. He thanked God when two slick fingers entered him, preparing him quickly.

Someone turned his head and kissed him messily, swallowing Gan’s whimper when someone pushed into him. Gan reached down to touch the cock of the man kissing him, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and stroking him. The man moaned into his mouth, his fingers curling in Gan’s blond hair. 

The cock inside him worked up to a steady pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixing in with the other men’s moans. The man kissing him moved away and another man took his place, pressing the head of his cock against Gan’s lips. Gan’s tongue poked between his pink lips, teasing the head before he opened his mouth.

A hand rested on the back of his head as the man pushed deeper into his mouth. Gan’s knees slid up the sides of the man fucking him and he wrapped his legs around his waist, digging his heels into the man’s back. The man fucking him moaned and shifted so his cock would drive deeper into him. 

The cock in his mouth brushed against the back of Gan’s mouth and thankfully the man didn’t push deeper. Instead, the man pulled back and pushed his cock back into Gan’s mouth. Gan bobbed his head and tightened his lips around the shaft. He tightened around the cock inside him, silently begging for him to move faster. The man obeyed, snapping his hips forward hard.  
Gan breathed hard through his nose and reached blindly for another man. His fingers slid over someone’s thigh and he followed the muscles up, tracing his testicles and taking his cock in his hand and stroking him. He did the same with his other hand, squeezing the thick cock when it slid between his fingers.

A sharp cry broke through the loud pants and harsh groans and Gan felt the man inside him come. The cock in his mouth began to swell and he sucked harder, hoping to taste someone’s come in his mouth.

He didn’t have to wait long before he tasted the salty come on his tongue. He drank down what he could, most sliding between his lips and dripping onto the dark leather of the ottoman. The cock in his right hand jerked and Gan felt come hit his side and slide beneath him.

The cock inside him had been replaced by a thicker cock, which stretched him as the man thrust inside him. He spread his legs wider and someone slid Gan’s leg into the crook of his arm. Another man did the same thing with his other leg, pulling them open further.

Gan turned his head and let the spent cock slide from his lips. He looked up to see two men on either side of him, all stroking their cocks. A tongue slid over his cheek, licking up the come before covering Gan’s mouth.

Gan moaned and pushed his tongue into the man’s mouth. The man inside him drove hard into him, slamming against his prostate and making Gan cry into the mouth of the man kissing him. The cock he had been stroking was pulled out of his hand and he felt the head bump against his neck.

Seconds later the man came, coating Gan’s neck with his come like Hal had done. Gan moaned and arched up, taking the cock inside him deeper. Another cock found his hand and Gan curled his fingers over it. Fingers slid over his stomach and Gan could feel one of the men leaner over. He turned his head when the tip of someone’s cock slid over his cheek. He opened his mouth and suckled on the head, receiving a moan.

Come spilled over Gan’s stomach and he shivered when it ran towards his groin and slid between his legs. The men holding Gan’s legs pulled them back further, lifting his hips off the ottoman. The cock inside him drove in harder and the man grunted, filling Gan with his come.

Gan moaned around the cock in his mouth, sliding his lips over the shaft. Another cock erupted over his chest, covering his nipples and making them harden. By now Gan had counted six men that had already come, which meant there were four more. He didn’t know how long he had been lying there, but it didn’t feel as long as the others had been. He decided it was because of the lack of conversation at the beginning, but after spending hours with those women, the last thing he waned to do was talk.

Hands cupped his ass, spreading his cheeks. A tongue poked at his entrance, lapping at the come that was sliding out of him. Gan gave a low groan and sucked harder on the cock in his mouth. His own cock was trembling against his come covered stomach, begging to be touched.

Hands curled under his knees and a hard cock slid over his. Gan curled his fingers over the shaft of the cock on his mouth and he stroked the shaft while he sucked on the head. He closed his eyes, feeling the hard cock sliding over his. He pushed off the ottoman, searching from more stimulation. Another hand wrapped around both hos cock and the other, stroking the both of them while the other man slid his cock over Gan’s.

Come shot over his shoulder, followed by a high-pitched scream that made the other man laugh. Someone muttered for the other’s to shut up as they moved away. The come spread over Gan’s body was starting to cool, making him shiver.

Moments later Gan’s mouth was filled with come once again and he drank it down faster then the last. That left one last man to be accounted for. Gan pried his eyes open and came face to face with the swollen head of another man’s cock. The man was mewling as he stroked himself, the head of his cock bumping against Gan’s cheek when his hips moved forward.

Gan turned hos head in time to save his eyes from getting covered in the man’s come when he came. “Last two,” someone said and he hand on Gan’s cock moved faster.

The cock pressed against his was hot and it throbbed against Gan’s shaft. Gan licked his lips, tasting a mixture of come as he arched up. He was breathing heavy and the come on his skin was mixed with sweat, creating even more of a mess. 

The group gathered around him, each man voicing words of encouragement as they watched Gan writhe on the ottoman. Someone cupped his balls in their hand, squeezing them gently. Gan began to whimper when his body grew taught and he set his feet on the edge of the ottoman, pushing his hips up higher. 

The words of encouragement grew louder the closer Gan came to his orgasm, turning into a chant when the cock sliding over his spilled onto Gan’s cock and stomach. The feel of the hot come splashing against his shaft send Gan over the edge and he yelped at the intensity of his orgasm.

He dropped back onto the ottoman, panting hard. His fingers slid over the come on his stomach and chest, mixing it together. He looked at the man standing around him, all smiling down at him.  
“We should get him bathed,” someone commanded. The others agreed and Gan was lifted off the ottoman and carried into the washroom. Like before, several hands cleaned him off and lifted him out of the tub. He was dried and carried back into his room. Some of the men were already dressed, others in the middle of dressing themselves.

The ottoman was cleaned and returned to its spot by Gan’s favorite chair. Gan was set in his bed, the sheets pulled up to his neck. “We can’t stay,” the brown-eyed man whispered, gently kissing Gan’s lips.

“It’s alright. I enjoyed this and I don’t think I could do it again,” Gan whispered, closing his eyes when they became too heavy to keep open. A ripple of laughter spread through the room and each man gave him a kiss. The last thing Gan heard was the door opening and the men leaving the room before he fell into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

“You’ve been a very busy prince,” Eda said, taking a seat next to Gan in the library. “I would comment about how nice it must be have all those women faun over you, but is seems to me that you hate it.”

“I do hate it,” Gan growled into the book he was reading. “They crowd me and try to talk to me about gossip and people I know nothing about. Then they follow me when I try to get away. Even when I’m alone with one of them they try to touch me, like I’m a damn animal that wants to be petted.”

“Poor thing,” Eda teased, sliding a hand through Gan’s hair. “It will only be a few more days before it’s over.”

“Yes, then I have to choose one of those obnoxious women to marry,” Gan muttered, setting down his book. He looked over at Eda and smiled when she curled a lock of his hair around her fingers. She returned the smiled and tilted her head to the side.

“You aren’t that fond of women are you?” Eda giggled.

Gan jerked away from her, his eyes wide. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he stuttered.

“Have you seen the dresses those women wear when they are around you?” Eda asked sounding amused.

“Yes,” Gan replied defensively. In all honesty, he couldn’t tell you a single outfit any of the women had worn. With that in mind, Gan looked at the dress Eda had on. It was a green and white dress with ruffled sleeves and a pleated skirt. “Your dress is lovely.”

“Thank you,” Eda giggled. “But my dress is not the same as what those women were wearing.”

“And what were they wearing?” Gan asked curiously. 

“Dresses that were so tight, I swear their breasts were going to pop out. I don’t know how you missed all those compacted bosoms they tried to shove in your face,” Eda laughed lightly. “Only a man whose interests were else ware would miss that.”

“I might have noticed,” Gan muttered, trying not to sound like an idiot. “They just weren’t the type of breast I like.”

Eda burst out laughing, the noise ringing through the quiet library. She stifled it before someone could come and investigate and she spent several more minutes giggling into her hand. Gan scowled at her and picked up his book again.

“My lord,” a servant scurried up to them, bowing quickly. “Your aunts gift has arrived and waiting for you in your private dining room.”

“Thank you,” Gan smiled. He looked at Eda, who was still giggling. “If you can curb your amusement you’re welcome to join me.”

“Thank you, I would love to,” Eda replied, reining in her expression. Gan stared at her for a moment, his frown deepening when she began to giggle again. “I’m sorry,” she laughed. “You’re just so cute when you’re defensive.”

“Thanks,” Gan huffed, standing up. “Are coming or are you going to keep laughing at me?”

“I’m coming,” she giggled, standing up and sliding her arm through Gan’s. They walked quickly down the hall, luckily avoiding anyone else in the hall. 

Gan opened the door to his dining room, the sounds of flutes playing greeting them. Eda stepped in first, her giggles tapering off as she looked around the room. Gan closed the door, his eye catching one of the flautists. His skin shimmered with silver and he moved gracefully as he played.

Gan’s mouth dropped and he glanced around at the other fairies. They were perched on the chairs, tables and windows of the room, all playing the same tune as the one dancing around. He turned his attention back to the Fay dancing around.

Faun’s eyes met his and he winked at Gan. He leaped towards them, dancing circles around Eda, his silver eyes looking her over. He turned his attention to Gan and began dancing around him. A hand slid over Gan’s back when Faun got closer, making him shiver.

“This is amazing,” Eda whispered, stepping closer to him.

“It is,” Gan replied, offering her a free chair. She took a seat and Gan joined her. The fay continued to play, all but Faun remaining stationary. Eda stared at each flautist, her blue eyes wide. Gan wondered if she noticed anything different about these men. She didn’t mention it if he had. 

An hour later the music wound down and Eda began clapping ecstatically. “It was beautiful,” she said to Faun when he approached them.

“Thank you, my lady,” Faun replied, his catlike eyes shining when he bowed. He turned to Gan, his smiling growing. “And how did you like it, little lord?”

“It was wonderful,” Gan replied softly. He gave Faun a warm smile, which was immediately returned. He stood slowly, his eyes lingering on Faun as he held out a hand for Eda to take. “Please relax for the rest of the day and enjoy a warm meal. I hope you’ll spend the night before returning home.”

“Thank you, little prince, you are very generous,” Faun replied, his grey eyes glancing at Eda. Gan could see a flash of confusion in Faun’s eyes and he knew the Fay would have many questions for Gan later.

Gan and Eda left the room, Gan smiling and nodding while Eda chattered on about the performance. “Oh it was lovely, Gan. The music was mesmerizing and those men. Oh Gan they were dressed like fairies, wasn’t it amazing?”

“Yes,” Gan chuckled softly. If it had been any of the other women Gan would have been annoyed to have to listen to them recount the performance he had just seen. But Eda’s excitement made her retelling all the more entertaining. 

He stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to face Eda. “Eda,” he said slowly, “there is something I want to ask you.”

“What is it?” Eda replied, her blue eyes widening.

“You and I both know the decision I have to make before the New Year and I want you to know the woman I am choosing to marry.”

“You want to tell me?” she asked, looking confused.

“Yes,” Gan took her hand and gave her a small smile. “I want y-”

“My lord,” Katrina called out when she rounded a corner. A group of woman came shuffling after her, all of them giggling when they spotted the prince. “We ere just wondering where you ran off to. The girls and I were wondering if you would like to go on a ride with us.”

Gan opened his mouth to decline when a young servant rushed up to him, claiming that Gan was being summoned by a very queer man who had snuck into Gan’s room. Gan could only assume that Faun had let himself in and was now confusing both servants and guards by demanding Gan speak with him. 

“I’m afraid I must decline,” Gan replied politely, even though he wanted to grind his teeth at their incessant giggling. “I’m needed d for important business.” He released Eda’s hand and gave her an apologetic look when he turned away. Eda smiled at him and gave him a small curtsy. The other women were watching them with scowls on their faces.

Gan turned to the servant who was watching him and instructed him to help Eda to her room. Gan knew what those woman would do is he left her alone in the hallway. Gan turned and hurried towards his room hen the servant took Eda’s arm and guided her down a different hallway. 

Gan forced himself not to run towards his room and he glanced behind him to make sure none of the women were following him. Faun threw his arms around Gan when he entered the room, kissing him hard.

“The little lord has been asking about me,” Faun whispered between kisses. “I’m worried, did you not enjoy the others I sent to you?”

“Faun,” Gan whispered softly, sliding his arms around the Fay’s waist. “I loved each man you sent to me and I enjoyed the toys, but you were my first and I wanted to see you again.”

“I’m glad you have enjoyed your extra gifts,” Faun smiled. “I would love to see what you’ve learned since last I saw you.” He pulled back and waved a hand at another Fay who was sitting quietly in one of Gan’s chairs. “This is Pan, he’s visiting me and I invited him to join us.” 

“Hello,” Gan said, nudging at Faun’s cheek. The other Fay turned his copper eyes towards Gan, his skin shimmering with bronze. His face was calm and calculating as he stared at Gan. He gave a small nod and ran a hand through his copper hair. 

Faun wrapped Gan up in another hug, laughing as he kissed his neck. “My little lord had grown confident since last I saw him.”

“A lot has changed since then,” Gan chuckled, sliding his lips over Faun’s neck.

“And that girl?” Faun whispered, moving away from Gan. “Who is she to you?”

“As long as my father approves, she will be my wife.”

“Wife?” Faun asked, looking horrified. “But… why?"

“Why?” Gan cocked his head. “Because it is what I have to do if I want to be king.”

“And what about the men? You didn’t want any of them?” Faun asked softly, stroking Gan’s hair.

“I can’t marry them, Faun. You know how dangerous it is to lay with a man, I’d be dead before I even told people his name.”

“So you will marry a woman and then what?” Faun demanded. 

“You sent me those toys,” Gan replied. “After tomorrow, there will be no more men. I will announce my engagement at the New Year’s Eve ball, get married and become king.”

“No,” Faun shook his head, cupping Gan’s face in his hand. “I have to fix this.”

“Faun,” Gan replied softly, sliding his hands up Faun’s arms, “It’s fine. I’ve accepted my fate and I will do what I have to for my kingdom.”

Faun looked at him, his eyes soft and his smile sad. “My little lord, so willing to give everything away to help your people. You deserve so much better.” He stepped forward and kissed Gan again.  
Gan wrapped his arms around Faun and held him tight. They shared several more long kisses before Faun pulled away and moved towards the bed. He waved to Pan, who had been watching them quietly. 

The Fay slipped out of the chair and moved slowly towards them. Gan reached for Pan when he got closer, curling and arm around the Fay. Pan cupped Gan’s face in his hand and kissed him.   
Faun tugged at Gan’s clothes, sliding his fingers over his stomach while he kissed down Gan’s neck. “What to do with you,” Faun sang, sliding his hand into Gan’s trousers. His fingers curled around Gan’s cock, his thumb sliding over the head. Gan moaned against Pan’s lips and he pressed himself against Faun’s body. “Let’ get these off and then we’ll see.”

Pan and Faun moved back, both tugging at Gan’s clothes, getting him naked and then themselves. Faun looked Gan over, frowning when he found the marks on his back. “I warned Hal not to mark you.”

“They are almost healed,” Gan replied. 

Faun grunted and traced the marks with his lips. His hands slid down Gan’s back, while Pan’s fingers traced the muscles on his chest. “We should put him on the bed,” Pan suggested, his voice deep.

“We should,” Faun replied, letting Gan go. Gan moved to the bed and climbed on, wrapping his arms around Pan’s neck and sliding into his lap when he sat down. Pan grunted, tilting his head back when Gan tried to kiss him. 

Faun joined them on the bed, dragging Pan’s mouth away from Gan’s and pressing their lips together. Gan kissed whatever skin he could find while the fay kissed. He rolled his hips, rubbing his hardening cock over Pan’s thigh. His fingers found Gan’s cock and he began stroking him.”

“Mmmm, little lord has gotten very confident,” Faun hummed, watching Gan’s hand slide over his cock. 

“He would be fun to taste,” Pan whispered, biting Gan’s nipple. 

“Underneath him,” Faun breathed, wrapping his arms around Gan and lifting him up. He dropped Gan onto the bed and kissed him hard. Out of the corner of his eye Gan saw Pan move away and lay down on the bed. The Fay took his cock in his hand and began stroking himself while he watched Gan and Faun kiss. 

Faun slid his arms under Gan and hauled him up again, setting him on his knees and pointing at Pan. “Pan wants to taste you,” Faun whispered. “I want to taste you too.” He pushed Gan back; stealing quick kisses while they moved. 

Pan’s hand curled around his thigh when Gan slid his leg over his chest. He stood with Pan’s face between his legs and Faun sitting in front of him. Pan’s hands smoothed over his ass, spreading his cheeks.

Gan slid his fingers into Faun’s hair when he kissed down Gan’s chest. He slid back and set his hands on either side of Pan’s body as he slid his lips over Gan’s cock. Pan’s nose slid over Gan’s ass and he kissed each cheek. His tongue slid over the cleft of Gan’s ass, while Faun licked up the shaft of his cock.

Gan moaned when tongues teased, licked and tasted him. Pan’s tongue plunged into him and he rolled his hips, bumping the head of his cock against Faun’s lips. Gan gasped when Faun took his cock in his mouth, his tongue trailing down the vein under the shaft.

Gan let his head fall back and closed his eyes as his hips moved, pushing his cock into Faun’s mouth and Pan’s tongue deeper into his ass. He moaned when Pan’s tongue tugged at the muscles at his entrance. Gan reached behind him, pushing Pan’s hands away and cupping his own ass. He spread himself wider, moving his hips faster.

Faun hummed, sliding his tongue over the head of Gan’s cock. Pan’s fingers dragged over Gan’s thighs and curled into Faun’s hair. He gave Faun’s hair a small tug and Faun pulled back. He straightened up and kissed Gan, pulling him off of Pan. 

“The little lord tastes good,” Faun whispered. He rolled Gan onto his stomach and pulled him up onto his knees. “What to do with you now?”

Pan rolled onto his knees and pushed himself up to sit next to Faun. “We could both slide into him,” he suggested.

“No,” Faun replied, sounding horrified. He wrapped his arms around Gan’s hips and pulled his ass back against his hips. “We don’t do those kinds of things to a princely ass.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Pan replied, sounding hurt. Gan rolled onto his side and tugged at Pan’s hand. He slid his hand trough the Fay’s copper hair and kissed him softly. Pan sighed against him and deepened the kiss. He slid his leg over Gan’s thigh and pulled their hips together. Both men moaned when they pulled away and Gan looked up to see Faun looking down at him with a small smile on his face.

“I like seeing you like this,” Faun whispered, leaning down and kissing Gan. “So care free and relaxed and happy.” His smile suddenly turned solemn and he sighed. “I have to fix this, I can’t let you be miserable forever.” 

“I told you I have accepted my fate and I’m fine with it. All I need is the memory of these twelve days and I’ll get by,” Gan replied, stroking Faun’s face.

Faun gave a small groan, pushing Gan onto his back. He slid between Gan’s legs and kissed his stomach. He reached for the bottle of oil on the table and coated two fingers with it. His frown deepened when he slipped two fingers into Gan. “Too loose,” he sighed.

“Well whose fault is that?” Gan asked, raising an eyebrow. Gan looked down at him with an unamused look. “You’re the one who sent the men.”

“I know,” Faun sang, “But I have something to fix that. I’ll use it once we’re finished.” Gan snorted, lifting his hips off the bed and tightening around Faun’s fingers. “Well you don’t need this,” Faun rolled his eyes, withdrawing his fingers. 

“Maybe Pan should take me first,” Gan suggested. 

Faun cocked his head and glanced at Pan. “You don’t want me?” he asked, sounding hurt.

Gan chuckled and sat up, kissing Faun gently. “Of course I want you, but I want you to take me last so I can enjoy you for longer.”

Faun smiled, his grey eyes soft and loving as he looked at Gan. “You are a good little prince,” Faun whispered.

“And you’re a good Fay,” Gan smiled, he kissed Faun one last time before rolling over and pressing against Pan. Pan looked at him in surprise and laid back when Gan pushed at his chest. He slid a leg over Pan’s waist and settled on top of him, taking the bottle of oil from Fun. He poured some in his hand and reached behind him to coat Pan’s cock in oil. 

Gan pushed onto his knees and slid down, pushing Pan’s cock into him. Pan gave a small cry and pushed his hips up while Gan slid down further. He settled in Pan’s lap and swirled his hips, feeling Pan’s cock move inside him. He lifted his hips and slid back down, watching Pan breath slowly. 

Faun’s lips trailed over Gan’s shoulder as he moved, his hand settling against Gan’s stomach. “I like watching you play with Pan,” Faun whispered.

“I like having you watch,” Gan replied, a playful smile tugging at his lips. Faun gave a small laugh and nipped at Gan’s neck. 

Pan gave a small groan and sat up, demanding that Gan kissed him. Gan crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Pan’s mouth. Pan moaned, sliding his fingers into Gan’s blond hair and holding him against his mouth.

Gan pushed himself up and let his body fall back down onto Pan’s cock. He moaned against the Fay’s mouth, using his muscles to squeeze Pan’s cock when he lifted his hips again. 

“Ride him harder,” Faun whispered, pinching Gan’s nipples between his fingers. Gan set his hands on Pan’s shoulders, using them a leverage to lift himself up. “Do you like feeling him inside you?”

“Yes,” Gan moaned, digging his fingers into Pan’s shoulders. Faun slid his and down Gan’s stomach and curled his fingers around Gan’s cock. Faun moaned into Gan’s ear, stroking his cock slowly. 

Pan gave a small whimper, lifting his hips when Gan dropped back onto his lap. Gan slowed his movements, pausing to take a moment just to feel Pan’s cock pulsing inside him. Pan gave a low groan, trying to lift his hips. When Gan refused to start moving again he found himself upended and slammed down onto his bed.

Pan grabbed his ankles and pushed his legs back, his hips snapping forward. Gan gave a sharp cry and arched off the bed when Pan pushed deeper into him. Faun’s hand was still curled around his cock and he was stoking him in time with Pan’s thrusts. 

Faun whispered soft words of encouragement as he kissed over Gan’s chest. Gan groped for Faun’s hand and he laced their fingers together when he found it. Faun kissed over Gan’s stomach and licked the tip of his cock. Gan whimpered when Faun sucked his cock into his mouth, taking him deep in his throat. 

Pan’s breathing came in harsh pants and his hips began moving erratically. Gan jerked off the bed when Pan slammed into his prostate. Faun gave a low hum and Gan writhed beneath him.  
“Please,” Gan whimpered, his hand fisting the sheet. Pan bucked hard into Gan and Faun’s throat tightened around the head of his cock. Gan gave a low whine and he lifted his hip up.

A finger slid over the middle of Gan’s testicles and he gasped, his stomach clenching. He clenched around Pan’s cock when he felt his orgasm build, his back bowing when he came. Faun moaned drinking down Gan’s come. Pan gasped when he came, his shoulders trembling with the intensity of his orgasm.

Gan moaned softly and settled onto the bed. He stroked Faun’s hair when he pulled off of Gan’s cock, pulling him up so he could kiss him. “My beautiful little lord,” Faun whispered. He stroked Gan’s cheek, his smile still looking sad.

He sat up and looked at Pan. He leaned forward and kissed the Fay before whispering into his ear. Pan nodded and gave Gan a quick kiss before climbing off the bed, gathering his clothes and leaving the room. 

“What’s going on? Did you make him leave?” Gan asked, sitting up.

“Yes,” Faun replied, straddling Gan’s waist He slid his arms around his neck and kissed him again. “You and I need our time alone,” Faun whispered.

Gan chuckled, sliding his lips over Faun’s cheek. “He could have stayed and watched.”

“Did you want him to stay?” Faun asked, cocking his head. “I can get him back.”

“No, it’s alright,” Gan replied, cupping Faun’s face in his hand. “Why are you so upset?”

“This isn’t how I wanted things to end,” Faun sighed. “You were supposed to meet those men and find someone you wanted to spend more time. You were supposed to fall in love and marry him and…” Faun trailed off looking more upset. 

“Faun, it’s alright,” Gan whispered. “I enjoyed my time with those men and Mael and Teg promised to visit me if I needed anything. Hal lives in town and I can summon him under the assumption that I need a jeweler. An then there’s Rainer…” Gan gave a small sigh, thinking about the swan prince and their night spent together. 

“What about Rainer?” Faun perked up at the mention of the swan prince’s name.

“He was great,” Gan smiled, leaning forward to steal a kiss. “There was so much we talked about that we had in common and the night we spent together was wonderful. He took me to this place in his world that made everything feel so real. He promised to take me back there if I needed to relax, but I can’t do that.”

“And why not, little lord? Everyone needs a break from time to time,” Faun breathed, kissing Gan again. 

“Faun, I’m going to be king, I’ll be married soon and we’ll be starting a family. I can’t go around cheating on her with another man. Besides, if my people found out I desired a man, I would be put to death.”

“You underestimate your people,” Faun scolded. “They would be delighted with whoever you loved so long as you didn’t follow along in your father’s footsteps.”

“There is still the part about cheating on my wife,” Gan said, giving Faun a small smile. “Let’s not think about it.” He crushed their lips together so Faun couldn’t say anything more. 

“We’re not done with this conversation,” Faun warned, shoving Gan onto his back. He pushed himself between Gan’s legs and kissed him hard. Gan slid his knees up Faun’s side and wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Faun slid his cock over Gan’s, drawing a moan from him. Gan could feel Faun rowing hard, his own cock stiffening with his. Gan curled his fingers over Faun’s hips, arching up into him and moaning the Fay’s name.

Faun jerked away from Gan’s mouth and grabbed the bottle of oil. He quickly coated his cook, hooked one of Gan’s legs in the crook of his arm and pushed his cock into Gan’s body. Gan gasped, clutching around Faun’s cock as it slid slowly into him. 

Faun laid his body out over Gan’s and kissed him slowly. He moved slowly inside Gan, keeping the slow pace until Gan started writhing beneath him. Faun whispered softly to him with each moan Gan made, stroking his hair as he slid slowly back into him. 

“I’m going to make you happy, my little lord,” Faun sighed, bringing their lips back together, his hips speeding up. Gan’s fingers dug into Faun’s back and he pulled his legs wider. “I promise.”

Gan gave a low whine when Faun angled his hips, pushing deeper into him. The head of his cock brushed over Gan’s prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through him that intensified with each slide of Faun’s cock. Gan’s body began to tremble again when Faun reached between them and grasped his cock. Gan buried his fingers into Faun’s silver hair and jerked him down for another kiss as the tension in his body broke and he came between them.

Faun whispered his endearing nickname for Gan against his lips; his hips stuttering when he came as well. Gan lay on the bed, one hand over his eyes and the other still clutching Faun’s hair as he continued to come, his mind racing over what Faun wanted to do for him. He only had one more day before everything came to a screeching halt and Gan would have to put the desires of his people ahead his own.

Faun’s soft kisses over his cheek forces him to pull his hand away and he blinked up at the fairy that had taken his true virginity. “My little lord,” Faun whispered softly. “You have become very important to me.”

“You’re important to me too,” Gan smiled, sliding his knuckles over Faun’s cheek. 

“Which is why I will fix this,” Faun replied determinedly. Gan didn’t reply this time. He didn’t want to fight about it and he knew that Faun couldn’t create the type of miracle he wanted in just two days. “For now, you must sleep, little lord.”

Faun slid out of Gan and rolled onto his side, pulling Gan to his chest. He pulled Gan’s leg over his hip and cradled his head against his chest. Gan smiled softly, his fingers tracing the Fay’s shimmering skin. Faun began to sing softly as he stroked Gan’s hair, putting him in a deep sleep and giving him dreams of a life he would never have.


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

Gan walked towards the throne room, feeling the odd tightening of his body as he moved. Faun had woken him twice during the night to pour something cold in his ass, claiming it would keep Gan from getting too loose. Not that it mattered after today. After today, Gan’s body would have plenty of time to fix itself. 

Gan shook himself and continued walking. He didn’t need to think about what would happen to him tomorrow after his gifts were gone and he was announcing his engagement. 

Gan stepped into the throne room and looked around at the twelve men standing in a line, all carrying drums, all waiting for him so they could perform. He glanced at the group of women sitting lined up at the front of his room. Gan’s father was absent from the room and he was thankful.

The girls giggled when they spotted Gan, each one greeting him with a small curtsy. Now that Eda had pointed it out, Gan noticed the tight bodices that pushed each woman’s breasts up higher then looked normal. Gan walked up to the row of women, his eyes seeking out Eda. The women were set on opposite sides of the throne and Eda had been placed farthest from Gan.

He walked over to her, giving her a small smile and a warm welcome. He reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet. He lifted her chair in his other hand and walked her towards the throne. Next to his fathers seat was a gilded chair for the prince and Gan placed Eda’s chair next to his. He let her sit before he sat himself and motioned for the men to start playing. 

A large bald man stepped forward, his drumsticks poised at the ready. He gave a subtle signal and the men began to play. Gan sat quietly, one hand holding Eda’s, the other resting gently on his thigh. He stared at the bald man, watching his arms flex while he played. He didn’t know why, but there was something about the man that peaked his interest.

“It’s going to be boring without your gifts to entertain us in the middle of the day,” Eda whispered to Gan when the first song ended. 

“I’m sure we could find some other source of entertainment to keep you occupied,” Gan teased. “Do you know how to ride? We could go on hunts together. Then there will be the lessons.”  
“Lessons?” Eda whispered, turning her blue eyes towards Gan.

“Yes,” Gan rolled his eyes. “I can’t tell you what lessons they have for the future queen, but the ones for the future king are very boring.”

Eda’s blue eyes grew wider and she began to have trouble catching her breath. Gan patted her hand, whispering to her gently until she calmed. “You want to marry me?” she asked. “I was the one you were going to tell me about yesterday?”

“Of course you are, who did you think it would be?”

“You’re father talks about Katrina like she’s already your wife,” Eda hissed, glancing at the woman they were talking about. “I assumed it was her.”

“She is a spoiled child who would bore me to death before I could even marry her,” Gan groaned. “I’m going to marry you and we’ll be happy. At least I hope we’ll be happy.”

“So long as you treat me right,” Eda warned. “And just so you know, I have the right to strike you down with a candle stick if you try to hurt me.”

Gan chuckled and nodded his head. “Don’t hit me too hard the first time. I might be a prince, but I am a man and I do stupid things. And like any man, I might not learn unless I get a hard hit to the head.”

“As long as we agree on that,” Eda nodded. “We’re going to need to discuss children also.”

“Children?” Gan asked. “I only need one.”

“You need one male,” Eda reminded. “What if we don’t have a son on the first try?”

“Then my daughter will take the throne?” Gan suggested. 

“As wonderful as that sounds, we can’t break tradition. You’re going to need a male heir.”

“And why not?” Gan questioned. “Why can’t we change a tradition? I think our daughter would make a wonderful ruler, especially if her mother teaches her to be a terrifying candlestick wielder.”  
Eda gave a sharp laugh, which drew the attention of the other women. She covered her mouth and slapped Gan’s arm. “You’re not paying attention to your gift,” she scolded, pointing to the men who had just finished another song. 

Gan turned back to the men who were performing, his eyes going to the bald man. He was tall and thick and very intimidating with his cold features and hard brown eyes. The men had switched their drumsticks for something that looked like a brush. 

The man signaled for the other men to start playing. The brushing sound on the drums set a relaxing tone and Gan was mesmerized how something that looked like a poorly made paintbrush could make such a beautiful sound on an instrument that could be considered an annoyance at timed. 

Gan squeezed Eda’s hand, smiling at her when she glanced at him. The song went on for several minutes, the tempo changing from fast to slow to create a relaxing rhythm for Gan’s ears. He sighed when the tempo began to slow, and taper off. Applauds erupted form the women and Gan and each man bowed before they turned and walked single file out of the room.

The women immediately crowded around Gan, asking him about the performance and tittering on about things they thought Gan should know. He stood up, forcing the girls to back away and turned to Eda.

“Would you accompany me, alone,” Gan said loud enough that he knew the other women would hear, “on a walk through the gardens?”

“I would like that,” Eda replied. She followed him out of the room leaving the rest of the women scowling behind them. “They hate me more and more everyday,” Eda whispered to him.  
“Let them hate you, after tomorrow they’ll all be going home and you’ll be here with me,” Gan replied, leading her out of the palace. 

Hours later Gan returned to his room, happy about his decision to marry Eda. She understood him and his choices and she accepted him. That was the woman Gan wanted to be with, not Katrina and not any of those women who only wanted to marry him to become queen. 

He stepped into his room, pausing when the large bald man turned to look at him. “My lord,” he bowed.

“Evening,” Gan whispered, his stomach clenching when he looked the man over. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted his extra gift to be this man and here he was. He walked forward, tilting his head back to look up at the man.

The corner of the man’s lips twitched and he held out a hand. “Ramsay, my lord.”

Gan took the man’s hand and shook it. Ramsay’s grip was hard in his, which meant Gan couldn’t get away when he jerked him forward. Ramsay bent down and crushed their lips together, kissing him hard. Gan breathed heavily through his nose, his hand wrapping around the thick muscles of his upper arm. Ramsay jerked his mouth back, his dark eyes looking down at Gan.

“I spoke to Faun,” he whispered. 

“He thinks he can change the world for me,” Gan breathed. 

“And he got very upset when I told him he couldn’t,” Ramsay chuckled deep in his chest. “I did, however, tell him that I could give you one more good night before you are forced to take a woman to bed for the rest of your life.”

“Thank you for that,” Gan replied flatly.

“It’s the least I can do,” Ramsay chuckled again. He slipped his hands under Gan’s shirt and pulled it over his head. He quickly removed him of his breeches and pulled him towards the bed. “Besides, he asked me to do something that might make you change you mind about torturing yourself for the rest of your life.”

Gan huffed and rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut and crawled onto the bed. Ramsay positioned him near the head of the bed and pulled his arms behind him. Gan looked back when a rope wrapped around his wrists.

“Did you bring those?” Gan asked.

“No,” Ramsay replied, “I found it when I was looking for something you could hold onto.”

“Of course Hal would leave them,” Gan muttered. He tugged at the ropes and scowled when they didn’t loosen. Ramsay picked up a cloth and folded it into a long strip. He grinned and placed the cloth over Gan’s eyes, tying it behind his head. 

“Let’s see how you like a your cock toyed with,” Ramsay whispered against Gan’s ear. Gan shivered and his cock lengthened. Ramsay moved around him and Gan could feel him placing things on the bed, his nerve beginning to get the better of him while he waited. 

He gasped when Ramsay’s hands touched his chest, his fingers sliding over his nipples as they made their descent. One hand gently cupped his testicles and the other curled over his cock. Ramsay’s touch was gentle compared to what Gan had assumed it would be. 

Ramsay slowly stroked Gan’s cock until he was fully erect, teasing the head with his fingernails. Gan gasped when he circled the tip with his thumb and dragged his nails down his shaft. He started wiggling his hips when Ramsay’s fingers slid slowly over his cock, the light touches making his skin tickle and his body ache with need. 

“Please,” Gan groaned, pushing his hips forward. Ramsay released Gan’s cock, hushing him with a quick kiss. Ramsay pulled back, leaving Gan tugging at his restraints and thrusting into the air to find more stimulation.

“Not yet,” Ramsay said softly. “Stop moving and I’ll touch you again.” Gan forced his hips to stop and kept his body still despite it’s trembling. “Good boy.”

Gan whimpered when something ghosted up his cock, circling the head and pressing against the small slit at the tip. Whatever it was pushed against the slit, spinning as it did so. Gan’s cock jumped and he force himself to keep still while the thing slid back down his shaft. 

He groaned when something hard tapped against his balls, each tap growing stronger and stronger until they were hard slaps mixing pleasure and pain together. Gan groaned, biting his lip hard to keep himself from moving. The thing slid up his cock, over his stomach and chest, the tip pressing against a nipple.

Ramsay twisted the tip, teasing each nipple into a hard nub and forcing Gan to bow his back. He whimpered again, his cock straining hard against his stomach. Ramsay chuckled and slid the hard thing back over his cock. Before Gan knew it the thing was gone and he whispered several pleas. He wanted to come and Ramsay refused to give him the stimulation to do so. 

Gan’s body jerked when something soft brushed over his cock and he sucked I a breath through clenched teeth. It brushed over his cock again and Gan squeeze his eyes closed, begging for the torture to end.

“You like that?” Ramsay whispered, sliding the brush down Gan’s cock and over his balls. “Feel’s nice.” He continued to run the brush over Gan’s cock, murmuring words of encouragement every time it jerked up.

Gan gulped in air as he continued to fight to hold still, his body shaking uncontrollably from the need to come and the stimulation that brought him very slowly towards his orgasm, but still kept him teetering on the edge.

“Oh God, please,” Gan begged, repeating the plea over and over with each slide of the brush. He was close to crying from the painful tightness in his balls when Ramsay finally took his cock in his hand. Gan cried out, thrusting hard into Ramsay’s hand, feeling the build he had been denied for what felt like forever. 

Just as Gan felt his orgasm start to wash over him, Ramsay pulled away, stopping Gan from coming again. He began to beg again, tugging hard at his restraints to get closer to the other man.

He felt Ramsay mover around him and suddenly his bonds were cut and Gan was shoved down onto the bed. Ramsay clamped a hand over Gan’s wrists, holding his hands behind his back as he forced his slick cock into Gan.

Gan gave a loud cry, pushing himself back against the man. He pleaded between cries as Ramsay drove his cock hard into him. Skin slapped against skin and Ramsay angled himself to drive right into Gan’s prostate. 

A hard slap to Gan’s ass made him scream and he cried louder each time Ramsay’s hand struck him. He pushed his legs wider until he was flat against the bed, his shoulders hurting from the way Ramsay was pulling on them. Ramsay pressed his hard body against Gan’s, his cock driving forward with more and more force.

Gan used the momentum to slide his cock over the comforter, begging and pleading for a release that he just couldn’t reach. Ramsay pushed up, his hips rolling into Gan’s and his cock sliding over the spots that had Gan biting the sheets and digging his nails into his palm.

He lifted his hips so Ramsay could push deeper, his cock erupting so hard that he saw flashes of light as he came. Ramsay continued to fuck him, his own orgasm taking him over and filling Gan.  
Come flung everywhere as Gan came, hitting his chest, chin and thighs. It felt like hours before Gan felt himself coming back to his body and he whimpered when Ramsay curled his hand around his cock, forcing out the last of his come. He held himself perfectly still as he tried to remember where he was and what was going.

“Are you alright?” Ramsay asked, sliding his cock out of Gan. He released Gan’s wrists and rubbed his shoulders, sliding an arm around his waist and pulling him up so he could lay Gan on his back. Gan gulped down air and nodded, blinking hard when Ramsay pulled off his blindfold.

“You should have made it horrible,” Gan panted, “then I wouldn’t crave this tomorrow.”

Ramsay gave a deep chuckled and glanced around the room. “I believe that’s what the toys are for.”

“It’ll never be the same,” Gan groaned, sitting up. He turned himself around and flopped back onto the bed, his head resting on a pillow. He shoved the blankets down and slid under them, ignoring the fact that he was a mess. He wanted to sleep with come on his chest and between his thighs.

Ramsay smiled and leaned down to kiss Gan. “Just remember not to forget about making yourself happy while your married. She may be your wife, but she can’t be the only one satisfied.”

“Don’t worry,” Gan yawned, “she won’t be.” He reached for Ramsay and the man crawled under the covers with him and pulled him to his chest. He wrapped two strong arms around Gan and that was when Gan noticed the tattoos. There were several of them covering Ramsay’s body, all a mix of circled and swirls. He wanted to ask what they were, but his body dragged him down to sleep before he could open his mouth to speak.


	13. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this story. This was my test run story for this site and I think I'll continue to post on this site.

Gan stood quietly beside his father, his heart aching over the announcement the king was currently making. Gan had announced at breakfast that morning that he would take Eda’s hand in marriage and his father immediately refused. Apparently the king had never planned on letting Gan marry who he wanted unless he had chosen Katrina. 

The command from his father had erupted another fight between father and son and both fought for the rest of the morning. In the end, Gan had no choice but to accept his father’s command and do what he was told. He left in a fury of anger and hurt. He had nothing more to do but tell Eda the news.

She took it stoically, he blue eyes flashing with sadness. She gave him a small smile when he took her hand and apologized to her again. She shook her head, stating that it wasn’t his fault. She wished him luck, kissed his cheek and left Gan alone to prepare for the ball.

Gan glanced at Eda, his frown deepening. Her head was down and she was wringing her hands. He could see a small shake to her shoulders and she hastily brought one hand up to wipe her face. Seeing the woman cry made Gan’s heart twist in his chest. Though he knew he could never love her like a husband should, Gan still felt strongly for the woman he had hoped to call his wife. 

His father continued his speech, talking about joining families and how proud he was of his son’s decision, even though he left out the part where he had forced that decision upon him. Gan heard the king pause and knew he was about to announce Gan’s engagement to Katrina. He squeezed his eyes shut and imagined being somewhere far away.

“I am please to announce the engagement of Prince Cadogan a…” The king trailed off when a shout echoed from behind the doors of the ballroom. It was almost eleven o’clock, much too late for any more guests to arrive. The large doors swung open and three men dressed in stunning silver outfits strode into the room. 

“What in the world,” the king huffed. “Who are these people who have interrupted my speech?” he demanded.

“Please forgive us, your majesty, but we came to offer you a proposal that could not wait until after your announcement,” one of the men replied, his voice deep and commanding.

Gan watched as the group drew closer, his breath leaving him when his eyes landed on Rainer. The swan prince looked much the same as he had when Gan first met him, the only difference being that he wore a long silver robe. Gan shivered at the image his mind formed. He had seen what hid beneath those robes and his body yearned to touch that smooth skin.

Gan forced himself to look away from the prince, his eyes moving to the man who spoke. Gan could immediately see the resemblance between the king and his son, their matching beauty making his heart race in his chest. The man trailing behind them seemed to be a guard, his own face just as stunning as the others. 

“And who are you to think you have authority to propose an offer to me?” Gan’s father hissed.

Rainer’s father stepped forward, giving Gan’s father a low bow. “I am Arvo, the swan king and I come to propose a merger of our two kingdoms.”

“A merger?” Gan’s father asked, looking at the man curiously. “The swan kingdom closed their doors to the mortal realm hundreds of years ago, what has brought you back here so suddenly?”

Gan looked up at his father in surprise. How did he know about the swan kingdom at all? There had never been talk of magical creatures before and his father had always told Gan that fairy tales were all rubbish. What other secrets had his father been hiding from him?

“It is my son that has convinced me of this,” the swan king continued. “It seems he found something in your world he desperately wanted and convinced me to come here tonight to make a deal with you for it.”

“And what exactly is this thing your son wants?” Gan’s father asked, glancing at Rainer. 

“He wishes to marry someone of great importance and merge our kingdoms together by doing so,” Arvo answered. Gan began to breath heavier, his heart racing in his chest. There was only one person Rainer could marry that would bring the two kingdoms together.

“And who in this room does he think he can marry that would warrant such a merger?” Gan’s father asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Arvo asked, his blue eyes sliding towards Gan. “My son wishes to marry the prince and bring your kingdom and mine together.”

“My son?” Gan’s father repeated slowly. Gan flinched when he saw the king’s fists clench. When he glanced up at his father’s face, he could see anger and disgust. “Your son wishes to marry mine, is this some sort of joke?” he demanded.

“I can assure you this is no joke. I have spoken at length with my son about the subject and he has assured me that this will benefit both our kingdoms.”

“That is absurd, two men cannot marry!”

“Of course they can,” Arvo replied calmly. “My father was married to a man and they ran my kingdom very well together.”

“My son is not one of your people, he does not take men to bed,” the king shouted.

“On the contrary, I believe this idea formed in my son’s mind after he spent a night with your son,” Arvo said, his voice still as calm as ever.

Gan flinched when his father turned on him and a murmur of shock ran through the room. Gan took a step back and held up his hands in a bid for calm. 

“Father, please,” Gan heard Rainer say. Rainer took a quick step forward and too Gan’s hand, pulling him down the few steps and stepping in front of him. “Your majesty, I know what your laws state about two men together, but would you really deny our union. A union, I remind you, that will bring together the human and magical world once again.”

“Yes,” Gan’s father roared. “My son bedding another man is a sin, one punishable by death.”

“I understand your hesitation,” Arvo cut in, “but I must insist you think this over.”

Gan’s father advanced on the man, his eyes filled with hatred. “God would never allow this union to happen. He will strike down this kingdom the moment I agree.”

“That is hardly the case,” Arvo scoffed. “I do not understand your god. How can a man who claims to love all his children punish those who you claim to be different? You son is just like any other human in this room, regardless of whom he goes to bed with at night.”

“I will not have your son defiling mine,” Gan’s father sneered, pointing an accusing finger at Rainer. Gan shivered behind the prince, grasping Rainer’s robes tightly. Rainer’s hand found his behind his back and he linked their fingers together.

“And what about the merger?” Rainer demanded. “You will deny your people a chance at a better life?”

“How can their life be better knowing that in the future they will be ruled by a man who has turned from God? What about children? Two men can not produce heirs for either kingdom.”

“My son and yours may choose any women they want to bear them children,” Arvo replied. Gan’s father opened his mouth to reply, but Arvo cut him off. “Maybe I can ease your concern in a different way,” Arvo stepped forward, forcing Gan’s father to look at him. “This kingdom is in desperate need of aid and money. I am willing to give you whatever you need to pay off any debts if you agree to our son’s union.”

Gan could see the immediate change in his father. He knew they weren’t in debt, his father just made it seem that way so he could add more money to his pocket and continue to refuse aid to his people.

“My lord,” the king’s advisor stepped forward, “may I have a moment to discuss this with you.” The king glanced at him and then at Gan. He nodded and turned to move away from the group. Several people in the crowd were whispering quietly, all eyes focused on the king.

Gan took a deep breath and set his forehead on Rainer’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Gan,” Rainer whispered, turning around. “I asked my father to be subtle, he did a terrible job at it.”  
“Don’t get angry with me,” Arvo sniffed. “You said he would be difficult not insufferable.”

“He’ll never allow it,” Gan whispered. “I’m afraid all you’ve done here is sign my death sentence.”

“You will not be staying no matter what your father says,” Rainer replied sternly. “No matter what happens with this merger, you will be coming home with me. I will not watch you die because I took a chance with your life.”

“If he says no, it won’t matter if I die. The kingdom will be lost to whoever can get their dirty hands on it,” Gan said sadly. 

“We will figure something out,” Rainer replied softly. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Gan’s head, which caused quite a stir among the people around them. 

Footsteps signaled that Gan’s father had returned and Rainer turned around, still shielding Gan with his body. “My advisor has given me counsel. He believes that sacrifices must be made for the good of the kingdom. I will agree to this merger by allowing my son to marry yours, but I must deny him my throne. I can not allow a heathen to rule my people.”

“I can not accept that,” Arvo answered. “This merger will only work if the two rightful kings sit on their thrones.”

“You can not expect me to allow that sinner to sit on my throne,” The king hissed.

“I expect your son to take his place on the throne like his father before him,” Arvo replied through gritted teeth. Gan could hear the anger being to rise in the swan king’s voice. “Keep in mind, your majesty, that your kingdom will have the only link between the human world and the magical world. If I recall, people paid a pretty penny to travel between the worlds.”

“My lord,” the king’s advisor said quickly. Gan’s father turned to look at the man, a scowl etched deeply in his face. “Think about your people and the money it will bring them,” he urged.

Gan huffed behind Rainer. He knew just what people his father was thinking about when it came to taking another king’s money and it certainly wasn’t the people who needed it. Gan’s father muttered something under his breath and turned back to his company. 

“I will accept your proposal and allow my son to take the throne when I step down. I’m sure the people of this town will make sure his reign is short lived. No one wants a king that refuses to live by the bible,” Gan’s father muttered.

“Very good,” Arvo smiled, cocking his head. He waved to the guard behind him who brought forward two large scrolls. “I have two contracts for you to sign. One must be signed now before we leave and the other I will leave with you to look over. We will return tomorrow to discuss the terms of our merger. Once you have signed the first contract your son will accompany us back to our home for the wedding ceremony.”

“Wedding ceremony?” Gan’s father echoed. He too the first scroll handed to him and quickly opened it. 

“Yes, as a custom of my people, the swan prince must marry on the eve of the new year. Luckily we are a few hours behind the human world and will have time to spare when we return home. I understand if you wish to have your own ceremony, but they must be wed tonight or they will have to wait another year.”

“But the ball, the prince can not leave just yet. What about this woman he is supposed to choose?”

“Ah, yes,” Arvo turned to look at Gan, a small smile spreading across his face. “I believe you were supposed to be announcing your engagement to a woman tonight. I assume she is the woman you want to bare your children.”

“No, she isn’t,” Gan said loudly. He looked around at the shocked faces, his eyes landing on Katrina. She looked scandalized and glared angrily at him.”

“Cadogan,” his father warned. Gan looked at his father with narrowed eyes. “We agreed.”

“You commanded and I had no choice. But now that your plans have been spoiled, I will choose the women I originally wanted to marry. Eda will be the woman I want raising my children. She is a good woman and will raise them properly.”

“And where is this young woman?” Arvo asked. 

There was a lot of shuffling among the crowd and Eda was shoved forward. She stumbled and Rainer reached out to steady her, giving the woman a gentle smile when she thanked him. Rainer took a moment to look her over before he turned to Gan.

“Who is the woman you were supposed to marry?”

“I was.” Katrina rushed forward, stopping beside Eda and giving the swan prince an exaggerated curtsy.

Rainer looked her over and then looked back at Eda. “I can see why you chose her,” he said, reaching for Gan. Gan stepped forward and let Rainer’s arm slip around his waist. “She’s lovely to look at and has not been spoiled by her status.”

Katrina scowled at the notion that she was spoiled and glared at Eda. Eda ignored her and bowed her head. “It would be an honor to carry the prince’s children,” Eda said softly. 

“Would you mind carrying both prince’s children?” Rainer asked. “I should think you and I would have beautiful children too.”

“I would like that,” she said with a small smile.

“Then it’s settled,” Arvo clapped his hands together. “Please, sign the first contract and I shall return in the morning to discuss the other.”

“Wait,” Gan piped up, stepping forward. “There is one more thing.”

“And that is?” his father growled, taking the quill that was handed to him and scribbling his signature over the first scroll.

“I want to oversee the town until I take the throne,” Gan replied. “I will control the taxes, aid and listen to their concerns.”

The king snorted and shook his head, his smile turning cold. “I will appoint you the position, but as I have said before, no one will listen to a sinner. Maybe I’ll get lucky and they’ll drive a sword through your chest for me.”

Arvo glared at the king as he walked towards Eda. He held out his arm and gave her a charming smile. “You will be accompanying us to the palace as well. I can’t let the future mother of my grandchildren out of my sights now can I?” he gave her a wink when she took his arm. 

Rainer’s hand slid in Gan’s and he tugged him forward. Before Gan could stop him. Rainer cupped his face in his hand and kissed him on the lips. The shocked noises that came from the people around then made Gan shiver. 

Rainer pulled away. Glanced at Gan’s father and gave him a small bow. “I will take very good care of your son.” He tugged on Gan’s hand and led him out of the ballroom. The front doors were opened when they approached and Gan swore the doorway was shimmering.

He realized it was a portal to the other kingdom when the swan king and Eda stepped through it and disappeared. It wasn’t as disorienting to walk through the portal this time and Gan relaxed the minute they stepped through.

“Now we must work quickly, we only have two hours to prepare for the ceremony,” Arvo said, glancing at his son. “You two get to the baths.”

Rainer nodded, leading Gan down a long hallway. The palace was brightly lit by candles and large windows showed the clear night sky outside. There was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground and Gan could see a heard of elk in the distance shifting through the snow for food. 

Rainer gave Gan’s hand a sudden jerk and he pulled Gan onto a small room. “Gan,” he whispered, cupping Gan’s face in his hands and kissing him. Gan returned the slow kiss, opening his mouth and coaxing Rainer’s tongue inside. Rainer pulled away second’s later and looked nervously down at Gan.

“You don’t have to do this,” he said in a rush. “We can call off the wedding if you want.”

“What?” Gan asked in confusion. “I don’t understand. Why do you want me to call off the wedding after all you went through to get my father to agree? Did you suddenly change your mind?”

“No, I didn’t change my mind. It’s just… I’m sorry for springing all this on you. I wanted to talk to you about this, but is took me days to convince my father this was a good idea and then Faun told me you were being forced to announce your engagement tonight and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“You are a better choice then any woman in that hall,” Gan replied softly. “Besides, you did what you had to for your kingdom.”

“No, Gan. I did this for only you,” Rainer replied. 

“I don’t understand.”

Rainer smiled softly and kissed Gan’s lips. “After that night, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. My father thought it was just an infatuation, but you were taking up all my thoughts. There was so much we talked about that night and I realized that I wanted to spend more time with you. I enjoyed laying with you and I saw you every time I closed my eyes. I went to my father with this proposal and at first he refused, telling me he wouldn’t take the risk over some crush. But I persisted and he finally relented.”

“So you convinced your father to bring the magic and human world together just so you could marry me?” Gan asked. His stomach fluttered at the knowledge that Rainer had gone through all this just so they could be together.

“Yes, but while we were standing in that room, among all those people, all your people, I realized that what I had done was no better then what your father had done. I am forcing you into a marriage with me. I don’t even know if you care for me as much as I do and I don’t want you to resent me.”

“Rainer,” Gan said softly. 

“I know,” Rainer continued quickly. “But I don’t want you to think you have to marry me. I searched out all the men you were with these twelve days and spoke with them. All of them told me about their time with you and that you constantly mentioned Faun. It didn’t occur to me that you might be in love with him until now. I know Fay don’t marry, nor do they keep one partner for life, but if he is who you wanted I wouldn’t keep you from him. I will warn you that Faun is not the best choice to get involved with but…”

“Rainer,” Gan said a little louder. Rainer looked at him and closed his mouth. “Faun was the first man to take me to bed. I only wanted to see him again to thank him for all he’s done. I love him, yes, but not the way you think. As for you, I would be honored to marry you.”

Really?” Rainer whispered, his eyes widening.

“Yes,” Gan chuckled. “You told me I would remember what we did that night and I did. Yes, we don’t know each other as much as we should, but we will. We’re smart men, we will find a way to work through anything we encounter.”

“Yes, we will,” Rainer whispered, pressing his lips to Gan’s. He jerked back suddenly and looked down into Gan’s green eyes. “Are you completely sure this is what you want?”

“If it wasn’t, I would be marrying that spoiled woman right now instead of standing here with you,” Gan replied. 

“Thank the gods,” Rainer breathed. He took Gan’s hand and pulled him out of the room. “We should get to the washroom before they discover we’ve gone missing.”

Gan followed closely behind Rainer, his eyes staring up at the high ceilings and beautiful arches carved from white stone. The castle was magnificent, just like everything else in this world.  
The washroom was empty when they arrived and both men stripped naked and climbed into the warm water. Rainer wrapped his arms around Gan once he was submerged and pulled him up to kiss him again. They shared several long kisses until Rainer was suddenly swatted in the back of his head.

“You two stop that. Save that for tonight,” an older woman scolded. “We’re already running behind and the two of you are groping each other instead of washing.”  
“I can’t kiss my future husband?” Rainer scowled. 

“Not when it’s going to lead to the two of you doing something debauched in my washroom,” the woman replied, setting her hands on her hips. She waved to two young men who rushed forward and climbed into the water. One moved to Rainer and the other began to scrub Gan’s arms with a sweet smelling soap. 

Rainer sighed and let the man wash him, his blue eyes watching Gan with a fond expression. “I suppose I should explain the ceremony to you.”

“Will there be a swan performing it?” Gan teased.

Rainer looked at him with a blank face and shook his head. “You do know we are born in these bodies and can’t change into our swan forms until we are two?”

“I didn’t, but that doesn’t answer my question,” Gan smiled, shifting when the young man poured water over his head. 

“No, there will not be a swan performing the ceremony. There will be two priests and the ceremony will be done in our old language. I don’t even know what they’ll be saying because only the priests learn the old language. Most of the ceremony will be you and I holding hands while the priests sing and wave incense at us. Then we share a cup of sweet wine, say a few words to each other if we choose to and just like your tradition place rings on each other’s fingers while repeating our vows of marriage.”

“Will the vows be in another language?” Gan asked, stepping out of the tub and taking a towel from one of the young men. He dried himself off, watching Rainer run a towel over his chest. Nerves bloomed in his chest and he shifted uncomfortably. 

He was getting married to a man he had spent a wonderful night with and he hardly knew anything about him. He was enjoying the idea of marrying Rainer, but he was still unsure they could they keep the relationship going once they got past the sex.

“No, they will be in the common language,” Rainer replied. His blue eyes studied Gan and he frowned. “There is still time to call the wedding off.”

“There is no need for that,” Gave waved a hand. “I just want to make sure you’re not going to regret this in a few days.”

Rainer stepped forward and slid his arms around Gan’s neck. He leaned down and kissed him softly. “You and I spent a lot of time talking that night, you are very intelligent and I enjoy being in your company. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible with me, which means we need to talk to each other about things that upset us.”

“I know,” Gan whispered, tilting his head up and brushing his lips over Rainer’s. “I want this to work.”

“It will,” Rainer smiled, rubbing circles over Gan’s back. Gan smiled softly and kissed Rainer again. This man was willing to give his all for Gan and he would do the same. “We need to get dressed so I can make you my husband.”

Gan chuckled, stole one last kiss before he pulled away. Rainer took his hand and they entered the adjoining dressing room. Gan and Rainer were clothed in matching white robes and silver crown were placed on their heads. 

“I like seeing you in our clothes,” Rainer whispered, hooking a finger under Gan’s chin and tilted his head up for a kiss.

They turned their heads when they hear a scuffle outside the room. “I need to see,” someone said, pushing through the door. Faun leapt across the room and threw his arms around Gan’s neck. He kissed him hard, laughing against Gan’s mouth. “I told you I would fix everything,” he whispered.

“You didn’t fix anything,” Rainer huffed. “I had already convinced my father that marrying Gan would strengthen the kingdom. All you did was tell me about the engagement announcement.  
“And if I hadn’t done that my little prince would have been married and you never would have had your chance,” Faun replied. “You’re welcome.” Rainer rolled his eyes and muttered something about annoying fairies. “It will be nice having you here. I won’t have to sneak into bed with you anymore.”

“Faun, I’m getting married, you can’t take me to bed anymore,” Gan whispered, setting his hands on Faun’s hips.

Faun frowned and cocked his head. His sliver eyes slid over to Rainer and he narrowed them. “You didn’t tell him?” His lips slowly curled upwards and he tisked. “Bad swan prince, keeping secrets from his little husband.”

“I didn’t have the chance to tell him yet, I’m not keeping secrets from him,” Rainer sighed. Gan could see the amusement in his blue eyes when he looked at Gan. “Faun and I have shared a few nights in bed together as well and one thing he made me agree on was to let him and whoever else wanted to joins us in bed. So long as you want them to join us.”

Gan laughed and stepped up to the swan prince. “Thank you,” he whispered, curling his hand in Rainer’s robe and pulling him down for a kiss.

“I’m going to beat the both of you if you don’t stop kissing and get to the great hall,” the old woman warned. Gan pulled away and gave her an apologetic smile. 

He followed Rainer towards the great hall, laughing as Faun danced beside them. “This is so exciting, the little lord getting married,” he sang.

Arvo and Eda were waiting for them by the doors of the great hall; along with a woman Gan assumed was Rainer’s mother. She stepped gracefully forward and kissed both his cheeks, then turned to her son and did the same. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Cadogan,” she said, her voice gentle. “I must thank you. My son has jumped between men and women for so long, I never thought he would settle.”

“I will treat him well,” Gan assured. She smiled softly at him and looked at her son. She took his hand and they both exchanged several quiet words. Gan turned to Eda and took her hand, pulling her away from the others. “Are you alright?” he asked her, holding her hand against his chest. 

“I’m fine,” she replied, kissing Gan’s cheek. “I’m just happy to know you’re not marrying that terrible woman.”

“But I’m not marrying you either and I announced that I would be taking you with me to turn you into a child bearer.”

“I am honored that you and your future husband chose me to carry your children. I’m not going to refuse, Gan. I knew from the start that was all I would be for you. You didn’t like women and you would never be able to force yourself to love someone you had no interest in.”

“That’s not true,” Gan whispered. “I loved being with you and you would have been my wife, Eda, not just a woman that gave me children.” He released her and and cupper her face, “I love you, Eda and I promise to take good care of you.”

“I love you too, Gan, now go marry your prince.” Gan nodded, leaning forward and kissing her lips. 

Gan moved back to Rainer’s side and took his hand. “Are you ready?” Rainer whispered. Gan nodded and moved towards the door with Rainer. Arvo guides both his wife and Eda into the room when the doors opened. “Last chance to change your mind,” Rainer commented.

“I think that old woman needs to smack you again,” Gan muttered. Rainer snorted and walked into the room. Thousands of people stood in the large room, all watching them excitedly. Gan took a deep breath when they started moving, his eyes looking up at the arching ceilings. There were gold carvings of swans on the walls and glass windows in the ceiling revealed the clear, starry night.

Gan dropped his eyes when he heard familiar laughter and spotted Mael and Teg standing with the group. Mael gave him a small smile and Teg practically climbed up the man to wave at Gan. Hal was next to them, smiling smugly at Gan, his arm thrown around Juda. The man gave him a shy smile and pushed himself closer to Hal. Fi stood with Cato, both watching Gan with the same soft expression. Several steps later Gan smile when he spotted Percy in a beautiful red silk dress. He gave Gan a small curtsy, his brown eyes shining with delight. 

Gan searched for Pan, but he couldn’t find him or the ten lords. “Did you invite all of my gifts?” Gan whispered to Rainer.

“Faun did,” he replied, “all but the ten men who spent the night with you. He said they didn’t know you enough, nor did they say much about you the next day. I believe there is another Fay that isn’t here either because he is off doing some sort of fairy thing for the New Year.”

Gan nodded, looking straight ahead of him. A large alter had been made for the ceremony and two elderly men stood side by side, waiting the Gan and Rainer. When the two finally reached the men, they turned to face each other. The room quieted and the priests began their chant, placing a piece of silk over their hands. 

Gan stared up at Rainer quietly, listening to the men chant. Rainer smiled at him, his eyes speaking to Gan about a promise for a future together. The chanting quieted down and Rainer was handed a cup of whine. He brought the wine to Gan’s lips and tipped it up. Gan drank the wine, the sweet taste making his tongue tingle.

When Rainer pulled the cup away, he handed it to Gan, who mimicked Rainer’s movements. When the cup was empty the priests took it from Gan and set it on the altar. “Would you both like to say something?” the priest asked.

Rainer nodded and slid forward. “Cadogan,” he whispered. “When my father asked me to be your gift, I never thought I would meet a man like you. I couldn’t keep you from my mind after you left and I had planned to visit you as much as I possibly could. Then I realized that could have you every day of my life. I know how selfish it sounds, but having you here fills me with so much joy that I would do it again if I had to.”

Gan laughed softly, and stroked his cheek. “Rainer,” he breathed. “You were so gentle with me that night and all I could think about was how lovingly you cared for me. I wanted to feel like that for the rest of my life and I when I took the time to think about it, you were the only one I wanted to treat me like that. You were right that night. I would think about you during the day and it would make me smile. I was so happy when you arrived at the palace tonight and when your father brought up the merging of the two kingdoms; I nearly jumped in your arms. You’ve saved me from my misery and given me the life I never thought I would have.”

Rainer smiled and pressed their foreheads together. The priests began chanting again and a young man stepped forward with a small box. The priest took the box and set it on the altar, opening the lid. He pulled out two rings made of white gold and handed one to Rainer and the other to Gan. They repeated the vows the priest chanted and slipped their rings on the other’s finger. Once the chanting died down, music erupted around the room. 

Rainer rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Gan’s waist, kissing him hard. Cheers erupted from the crowd and Gan smiled against Rainer’s lips. “Welcome to your new home, my husband,” Rainer whispered, kissing Gan again. 

Gan laughed when they pulled back and he glanced around the room, wiping tears from his eyes. They were directed to a side door and moved into a small room where new clothes waited for them. Gan changed into a silver robe and followed Rainer back into the great hall. The room was empty except for the group of men that had been gifted to him for the past twelve nights.  
They all greeted him with a kiss and a hug. “I’m glad you’re all here,” Gan said softly. 

“We wouldn’t miss this,” Hal replied, wrapping Gan up in a hug. “Besides, I made your rings.” Gan glanced at the simple ring on his fingers; the only design a small twist at the top.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful,” Gan whispered, kissing Hal’s cheek. 

“I want a kiss from the prince,” Teg leapt forward and wrapped himself around Gan. Gan laughed and gave the eccentric shifter a kiss. Teg leapt back towards Mael, wrapping him up in a hug. Mael chuckled softly and hugged him back. Gan noticed that the two wore their own rings and he smiled at them. “Faun says we can come see you anytime we want.”

“Not anytime,” Mael rolled his eyes. “Anytime to you means all the time.” Teg groaned and turned his wide green eyes towards Gan.

“I would love for you to come visit, but my husband and I do need time alone,” Gan said softly.

“Time alone to make babies,” Teg giggled, burying his face in Mael’s neck. 

“You should be careful,” Fi piped up. “Your husband might think your children are possessed and boil your eggs.”

“We don’t lay eggs,” Rainer sighed.

“Well good, then you’ll just have to worry about him trying to get them exorcized.”

“Like I said,” Gan huffed, sliding his arms around Fi’s neck and stealing a kiss. “That wasn’t my idea and I promise not to do that to my children.”

“You better not,” Fi muttered, kissing Gan again.

Gan shook his head and pulled away, turning to Percy. “You look beautiful in that dress.”

“And you look stunning in those robes,” Percy smiled. He hugged Gan and kissed his cheek. “Congratulations on your marriage.”

“Thank you.” Gan glanced at Juda, watching the man watch Hal. “It seems to me I’m not the only one who found someone.” Juda blushed and pressed his face to Hal’s shoulder.

“I played matchmaker for them,” Faun chuckled. “Couldn’t do it for anyone else, though.”

“Some of us grew to love ourselves after we met Gan,” Cato said softly. Gan’s smile grew and he hugged the elf. “I promise to dance with you tonight.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Gan chuckled. 

“Speaking of dancing,” Rainer stepped over to Gan, “but we do have a ballroom full of people waiting for us.” Gan nodded and took Rainer’s hand. The group moved to the ballroom where people greeted them with cheers. 

Gan spent the night dancing with his husband and the other men who taught him the pleasures of a man. By the time the night was over, Gan had danced more then he ever had in his life and he enjoyed every minute of it. 

“I hope you don’t mind coming to my room. We didn’t have enough time to get our room prepared,” Rainer said, pushing open a door.

“It’s fine, but I want a say in hat goes into our room since it’s not ready yet,” Gan warned. 

“Don’t you dare,” the old woman form earlier that evening hurried up to them. She shoed Rainer away from Gan and set her hand on her hips. “You two must be prepared.”

Rainer huffed and waved his hands in frustration. “Do we really need to change again, we’re just going to take them off.”

“Don’t try to get around tradition,” she scolded, taking hold of Gan’s arm and pulling him down the hallway. Gan looked back at Rainer, who gave him an apologetic look. “Go on, you need to change too,” she called; dragging Gan into the room they had been in before. 

Gan was stripped, bathed and dressed in something that tied several pieces of fabric to his body and covered from his chin to his toes. It was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever been put in, but apparently this was tradition and he was not about to question the woman throwing around commands. 

A servant led him back to Rainer’s room, leaving him at the door with a low bow. Gan raised his hand to knock, realizing that he didn’t have to do that with his husband and pushed into the room.  
Rainer was pacing in front of his bed, his pale blue robes flowing behind him. He stopped when he caught sight of Gan, his mouth hanging open when he looked him over. “They put you in that?” he snickered.

“What is it?” Gan demanded, walking further into the room.

“It’s what they put the women in who have remained untouched before their wedding night,” Rainer replied, circling Gan. He stopped in front of him and took a step forward, sliding a hand over the string that tied the cloth over Gan’s shoulder.

“So I’m the woman?” Gan raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Rainer chuckled. “It’s used to slowly undress a person.” He tugged at the string, exposing Gan’s right shoulder. “It’s to help those who have never been naked in front of a man before. I think they did it to create the illusion.”

Rainer leaned forward and kissed Gan’s exposed skin. He pulled at the tie around his neck, his lips sliding over the skin when the fabric fell away. Gan closed his eyes, his cock twitching. He liked that Rainer could only kiss certain parts of his body, revealing only one part of his body with each tie he undid.

A sleeve fell away and then another and Gan ran his hands over Rainer’s shoulders and buried his fingers in his blond hair. Rainer pulled the tie at the center of Gan’s chest and began unlacing the string. He kissed over Gan’s collarbone as he pulled the fabric away, exposing one of Gan’s nipples.

He bit the tiny nub, sucking on it gently as he pulled the fabric down further. The makeshift shirt fell away, leaving Gan in the tied trousers. Rainer kissed across his chest, teasing the other nipple as he cupped Gan through the fabric.

Gan gasped and closed his eyes. Rainer tugged at the string at Gan’s waist and opened the crotch of the trousers, his fingers sliding in to tease Gan’s cock. Gan moaned and pushed his cock into Rainer’s hand. 

The ties laced up the sides of Gan’s legs were pulled and the last of the fabric slid off his body, leaving him naked. Rainer groaned, sliding to his knees. He ran his tongue up the inside of Gan’s thigh and over his cock, mouthing the shaft and sucking gently at the skin.

“Rainer,” Gan whimpered, fisting Rainer’s hair in his hand. Rainer hummed, taking the head of Gan’s cock in his mouth. He slid his hands up the backs of Gan’s thighs and dug his fingers into his ass. 

Gan arched his back, pushing his cock into Rainer’s mouth. Rainer’s fingers tightened against the skin again, encouraging Gan to thrust into his mouth. Gan moaned and tightened his hold on Rainer’s hair. He pulled his hips back and pushed forward, rolling his hips.

He looked down at his cock sliding between his husband’s lips and moaned again. Rainer looked up at him through his lashes and dragged his teeth over Gan’s cock when he pulled out. Gan couldn’t stop himself before he snapped his hips forward and pushed his cock down Rainer’s throat. 

Rainer moaned, the sound vibrating up Gan’s cock and into his balls. Gan pushed forward again, working up a rhythm. Rainer continued to hum, making Gan’s body tremble. Gan forced himself to pull his cock out of Rainer’s mouth and stepped back.

Rainer smiled up at him from the floor, running the back of his hand over his mouth. He stood up and tugged at the robe, dropping it to the floor. His cock stood stiff in front of him and he strode up to Gan, bringing their mouths together again. 

He wrapped pushed Gan to the edge of his bed, curling his fingers under Gan’s thighs and lifting him off the floor. He pushed between Gan’s legs and deepened the kiss. 

Rainer pushed forward, forcing Gan back until he was laying over the bed. He wrapped his legs around Rainer’s waist and lifted his hips to rub his cock against his stomach. Rainer groaned when his cock slid over Gan’s hip.

Rainer pushed Gan’s legs open and bent down, retrieving a bottle of oil from god knows where. He coated two fingers and slid them into Gan, cocking his head curiously. Ramsay had used more of that liquid Faun had used before he left the night before, making Gan tighter then he had been the first time Rainer had laid with him.

Rainer stretched his fingers, widening Gan’s passage again. Gan moaned at the feel of being stretched again and tightened around the fingers inside him. Rainer used his other hand to oil hos cock and slid forward, replacing his fingers with his cock.

Gan moaned, sliding his knees up Rainer’s thighs as the man pushed into him. Rainer’s hips met Gan’s and he rolled his hips to help Gan’s body adjust again. When he pulled out, it felt much different then the last time Gan was with Rainer. 

This time the man wasn’t holding back and he wasn’t being gentle because someone had left several bruising marks on him. Those bruises were now mostly faded and Rainer was determined to add his own when he bit roughly on Gan’s neck. Gan gasped and moaned, arching into the man above him. 

Rainer’s hips moved, his cock sliding over those spots that made Gan writhe beneath him. “Rainer,” he whispered, dragging his fingers down his husband’s arms.

“I don’t want you to ever stop saying my name like that,” Rainer whispered, the speed of his hips increasing. Gan arched into him, a pressure starting to build in his stomach. “I love your voice, let me hear it more.”

Gan began pleading and begging, whispering Rainer’s names in ways that had the man above him shuddering. Gan liked that he could control Rainer even though he was beneath him. Rainer seemed to like it too, because he couldn’t keep his rhythm any longer and he snapped his hips forward.

Gan yelped and moaned, his voice growing stronger with each thrust. He pushed his hand down his stomach and took hold of his cock while he continued to scream Rainer’s name. Rainer’s mouth covered his, swallowing each cry as he drove his cock in harder then before. 

Gan’s breath left him when he came, his voice echoing in the large room. Rainer’s cries mixed with his when he came, filling Gan with each stuttering thrust. Come coated Gan’s fingers and his cock ached in his hand when he squeezed it, drawing out more come. He tightened around Rainer’s cock, smiling when the man gasped.

He slid out of Gan and crawled onto the bed next to him, collapsing onto his side. Gan turned his head to look at his husband and he slid his fingers over his cheek. Rainer blinked open his eyes, the blue shining with what Gan could only describe as love.

Rainer scooted forward and cupped Gan’s cheek, kissing him softly. “I’m so glad your father conceded to our marriage.”

“I don’t think your father was going to give him a choice, I just hope my people don’t shun me because of it.”

“We’ll figure something out, I promise. For now, we need to get through negotiations with your father tomorrow and go from there.”

“You get to go with your father?” Gan asked, pushing up onto his elbows.

“Of course I do,” Rainer replied, looking at Gan in confusion, “and so are you. How are we going to know what they agree on if we don’t?”

“My father hardly ever let me sit in on meetings and those he did, he ignored everything that was asked of him. I was going to have to learn how to rule through experience once I took the throne.”

“You probably would have been good at it. You’re good at thinking on your feet,” Rainer chuckled, pulling Gan against his chest. “I’ll help you with your kingdom and you will help me with mine,” he whispered.

Gan smiled and tilted his head back, kissing the underside of Rainer’s chin. Rainer shifted so he could kiss his husband, pushing Gan until he was on his back. “Right now I need your counsel on something entirely different,” he growled, rolling his hips.

Gan snorted and pulled Rainer’s head down, crushing their lips together so he wouldn’t say something so stupid again. Rainer’s hand slid between them and he took both cocks in his hand.  
Gan sighed and closed his eyes, feeling Rainer stroke him. There would be time tomorrow to worry about his kingdom and if his people would accept him. Right now he just wanted to focus on his wedding night and his new husband.


End file.
